Cosas de Gemelos
by Zory
Summary: Todo es paz y tranquilidad en Konoha, hasta que cierta konoichi muere,dejando sus más preciados tesoros al ninja copión, ¿Se hará cargo Kakashi de los dos pequeños?¿Cómo será su vida ahora?¿Y la de la gente que le rodea? Kakashi con hijos! Cap 14 Up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…

Capitulo1: El Principio

Meses atrás lo habría dado todo por él, por su sonrisa, por sus besos y sus carisias, una noche lo consiguió, una noche en el festival de Konoha estuvo con él, en sus brazos. Ahora, siete meses después, si le hubieran dicho lo mucho que dolía, no lo habría estado ni en broma. Esa misma noche se encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, había llegado con contracciones y con claros síntomas de dar a luz en esos momentos. Los médicos ninjas la ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron, pero al final, le puso el cansancio, el parto…había sido complicado. Después de dar a luz a dos pequeños bebes se sintió cansada pero aun así tubo fuerzas para hablar con la Hokage, unos segundos.

-Eres fuerte aguanta un poco- dijo la Hokage, a sabiendas de lo que podría ocurrir, intentando animarla con palabras mientras algunos médicos se llevaban a los gemelos a otra sala, para lavarlos y atenderlos.

-No…no puedo…necesito…-su voz se quebró, estaba realmente cansada, pero debía decirle quien era el padre de los gemelos.

-intenta descansar, ahora no hables- intentaba animarla, pero sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y ella, aunque fuera la líder de la aldea no podía hacer nada.

-No, mis…hijos…ellos…son hijos…hijos de…Hatake- dijo, mirando a la Hokage con cara de asombro, ella por su parte, empezó a cerrar los ojos, agotada.

-¿de Kakashi Hatake?- pregunto, más para si misma que para la konoichi que yacía en esos momentos en la cama.

A los pocos minutos y con todo dicho, taparon el cuerpo ya sin vida de la konoichi, llevándolo a otra habitación. Tsunade fue a donde se encontraban los dos bebes, eran hermosos y algo pequeños, pero estaban bien de salud, o eso se podía ver a simple vista. Ambos, estaban en cunas separadas, una de color rosa, evidente para las niñas y una de color azul, para los niños. Tal así como los dos bebes que estaban en frente de ella. Midori había muerto sin poner nombre a los niños y solamente dando el dato de que Hatake era el padre de los mismos… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Kakashi si supiera de los dos bebes? La Hokage camino por la habitación algo nerviosa, dar ese tipo de noticias no sería fácil y menos para un jounin que solo piensa en misiones, libros pervertidos y entrenar, poca cosa más. No tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo ni en que momento hacerlo, esa misma mañana el grupo de Kakashi había llegado después de casi un mes de misiones y debería estar cansado y si Midori no se lo había dicho a Kakashi…por alguna razón sería…No pudo seguir pensando mucho en sus posibilidades, la puerta de la habitación donde estaba se abrió, dejando paso a Shizune.

-¿Cómo están Tsunade?- pregunto, mirando a los dos pequeños que se encontraban placidamente durmiendo.

-Están bien- fue lo único que pudo responder, su cabeza aun pensaba en como darla la noticia al ninja.

-No te preocupes Tsunade sama, estoy segura de que Kakashi se encargara de ellos como debe ser- dijo la morena intentando que lo nervios de la Hokage disminuyeran y lo consiguió, sonrieron ambas.

-Tienes razón, es un ninja responsable- dijo mirando casi con ternura a los dos bebes. -¿Por qué no se lo habrá dicho ella misma a Kakashi cuando supo que estaba embarazada?- le pregunto, pero la morena negó con la cabeza.

-Ha saber, pero tu debes decírselo mañana y para eso tienes que estar descansada, vamos y mañana por la mañana venimos a por los bebes y llamaremos a Kakashi

Tsunade asintió, cuando a Shizune se le mete algo en la cabeza podía ser tan testaruda como nadie. Ambas salieron de la habitación, dejando a un ninja médico al cargo de los dos bebes hasta al día siguiente, cuando vendrían a por ellos.

La noche fue pesada y cansina, Shizune, nada más llegar a la casa se había quedado dormida, mientras, Tsunade sonrió para si misma cuando se acostó, sería divertido ver la cara del ninja copión cuando se enterara de la noticia. Sonriendo con una sonrisa algo macabra por la idea misma, se quedo dormida, esperando que el sol saliera rápidamente.

En otra parte de la Villa, Kakashi se levantaba de un brinco en la cama, había tenido el sueño más raro de su vida, salió de la cama y fue al baño, allí se hecho agua a la cara, intentando espabilarse un poco. Cuando salió del baño y se dirigió a su cama, nuevamente, se encontró con un inquilino allí, el cual ocupaba su espacio de la cama. Pakkun.

-mmm ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto, haciéndole a un lado algo adormilado, mientras se metía en la cama junto al can.

-Lo mismo que tú, intentando dormir ¿no?- contexto mordaz mirando por el rabillo del ojo al ninja mientras le dejaba espacio- ¿un mal sueño?

-una pesadilla diría yo- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se tapaba con las mantas y miraba el reloj, apenas las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿Iba de…?- quiso preguntar Pakkun, siempre había sido algo curioso con respecto a las cosas que le ocurrían al ninja- vamos, vamos cuenta, ya que me despertaste tengo derecho a saberlo ¿no?- le dijo, dedicándole la mirada de cachorrito tierno versión dos mil. Cachorrito tierno y empapándose bajo la lluvia.

-Soñé con Midori- dijo, simplemente, Pakkun abrió mucho los ojos, abrió la boca como si no se creyera lo que escuchaba y le señalo con la pata.

-¡Pervertido! Sabía que esos libros no podían ser buenos para ti…-dijo con resignación, suspirando- Por suerte no hay niños que escuchen tal atrocidad

-Y nunca los habrá- dijo mordaz el ninja dando por hecho lo que acababa de decir- Por cierto, no seas mal pensado, soñaba con Midori pero no de la forma que piensas- dijo, cerrando los ojos y dando por acabada la conversación…

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y se hizo de día, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol brillaba mucho, hacía un día perfecto de verano…vamos, el típico clima de cuento de hadas.

Esa mañana Tsunade mando a Shizune a por los pequeños, mientras ella requería de la presencia de Kakashi en su despacho a las ocho y media de la mañana, apenas faltaban unos minutos para que fuera la hora acordada y el ninja no hacía apto de presencia…

Mientras Kakashi, estaba paseando a paso lento por la Villa, mientras pasaba una de las páginas de su tan famoso Icha-Icha y lo leía por el camino. Parecía ir muy centrado en la lectura, que casi no se dio cuenta de que Shizune pasaba por allí, con algo de prisa.

-Ka…Kakashi- le llamo, el se giro, dejando el libro en su bolsillo y le sonrió debajo de la mascara

-¿A que viene tanta prisa Shizune?- le pregunte divertido

-Tengo….Tengo que ir a buscar algo al hospital- dijo ella, el le sonrió y dio algunos pasos a modo de tentativa para irse, pero ella le detuvo.- ¿no tenías que ir a hablar con Tsunade ahora?- le pregunto, algo enfadada por la paciencia del ninja.

-Yo…si, pero me entretienes y no puedo llegar a tiempo- dijo, sonriente.

-¿no se te ocurre una excusa mejor, Kakashi? ¡Tienes que ir ya que es muy importante!- le reclamo enfadada mientras que el ninja se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, dando signos de tranquilidad. Shizune iba a "regañarle" otra vez, pero se escucho una pequeña explosión, dejando algo de humo a su paso, Kakashi se había ido. Sonrió para si misma y se marcho, tenía que ir a por los bebes.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade se encontraba atesorada de pergaminos, muchos y de distintos tipos, esperando la llegada del ninja, habían pasado veinte minutos desde la hora acordada, llegaba tarde, como siempre. De repente, se sintió una especie de estallido y después algo de humo, ella sonrió, a sabiendas de que sería el ninja. Y efectivamente era Kakashi quien tras el humo le daba una mera excusa y después se sentaba en uno de los sillones, enfrente de la Hokage, a la espera de que está hablará.

-Te hecho llamar Kakashi porque tengo algo muy importante de lo que informarte- dijo la Hokage mirando al ninja y de vez en cuando a la puerta, a espera de Shizune.

-¿Alguna misión?- preguntó, con voz semi cansada pero activo para cualquier misión.

-No…es…algo más complejo que una mera misión Kakashi- dijo ella, mirando sonriente a Kakashi, mientras esté no sabía que decir y/o hacer, solo esperar a que la Hokage se dejara de rodeos y le dijera lo que tenía que decir.

En esos momentos, Shizune abría la puerta, cortando la conversación entre la Hokage y el ninja copión, en cada brazo traía un bulto, tapado con una manta de distinto colores dependiendo del brazo y bulto. Shizune sonrió al ver al ninja allí mientras caminaba a pos de ambos.

-¿algo más complejo dices? –preguntó Kakashi después de mirar a Shizune, pero sin poder ver lo que llevaba en sus brazos - ¿de que se trata?

Tsunade no dijo nada, únicamente se levanto y dirigió sus pasos hasta Shizune. Segundos después, miró a Kakashi e hizo el gesto para que se levantara y viniera, y así lo hizo, Kakashi se levanto y camino hacía ambas mujeres, poniéndose en frente de Shizune.

-Kakashi- le llamo Tsunade- destapa las mantas por favor- dijo, el ninja extrañado asintió ante la petición y vio a dos pequeños, miro a Tsunade y a Shizune, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto, mirando a las dos criaturas que traía Shizune.- No me digas que son tuyos Shizune- dijo, semi divertido al ver la cara de la kunoichi.

-¡Claro que no son míos animal!- bravo, haciendo que uno de los bebes, la niña, llorara- mierda…

-Kakashi- llamo Tsunade metiéndose entre la pequeña discusión- No son de Shizune…por ellos te mande llamar….Ellos son tus hijos.

_Nota de Autora __: Bien, cortito y breve, este es el primer capitulo y espero que os guste mucho. Cualquier cosa que queráis tomatazos, abucheos o petición de que lo continué queda en vuestras manos, o mejor dicho…en vuestro review (es decir, no se si continuarlo o no, si alguien quiere que lo continué que me avise) o si alguien quiere hablar conmigo personalmente, que me agregue a mi Messenger y hablaremos. Besos a todas/os._


	2. Los Dos Mini Problemas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…

Capitulo 2 Los Dos Mini Problemas

Kakashi llegó a la casa, hecho un mar de nervios.

¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera hijos? Precisamente él…No, tenía que tratarse de una broma, de algún tipo de broma de mal gusto…de muy mal gusto. Aún de vez en cuando miraba a todas partes, esperando ver las cámaras ocultas de Tsunade pero…muy a su pesar, no las había.

Cuando entró en casa, con un niño en cada brazo se sentó en el sofá, suspirando aliviado de que por lo menos esos dos estuvieran dormidos, por lo menos no tendría que hacer nada, durante algunos minutos…

Les miro.

Uno de ellos, el que tenía en su brazo derecho, era un niño, todo eso según Tsunade porque él aún no se había puesto a la labor de mirar quien es quien y saber que sexo era cada uno…

Tenía los cabellos plateados, como los del mismo, sus ojos, no los podía ver, pues aún estaba dormido, pero ya por el color tan "exclusivo" del bebe, no cabía dudas de que era suyo.

El otro bebe, situado en su brazo izquierdo, era una niña, al igual que su hermano tenía los cabellos plateados, pero a diferencia de él, tenía los ojos marrones, o eso le pareció ver cuando se despertó de improviso en el despacho de la Hokage para llorar. Tampoco podía dudar de que era suyo, sin la menor duda…

Se levanto, dándose cuenta de que no podría tener a los bebes en el sofá toda la noche, por lo menos esta noche tendrían que dormir en su habitación, ya mañana prepararía todo acorde con las necesidades de los bebes.

Fue rumbo a su habitación, casi rezando porque no se despertaran ninguno de ellos en el proceso, los coloco sobre la cama, a una distancia considerable el uno del otro para que, si se movían, no despertaba uno de ellos no despertara al otro. Después, para que no se cayeran al suelo, coloco varios cojines a su alrededor.

Evitando así, una posible caída.

Después volvió al salón, se coloco donde había estado minutos antes sentado, pero ahora sin los bebes y se puso allí a meditar, sobre lo ocurrido ese mismo día, extrañado, confundido…

…_Flash Back…_

_-Kakashi- llamo Tsunade metiéndose entre la pequeña discusión- No son de Shizune…por ellos te mande llamar….Ellos son tus hijos._

Kakashi la miro, estético y confuso.

Sin creerse ni una sola palabra de lo dicho por la Hokage.

-¿Estas bien Kakashi?- pregunto Shizune, mientras dormía a la bebe que tenía en esos momentos en brazos.- Se te ve muy pálido.

-Creo que Tsunade Sama ha bebido demasiado sake hoy- dijo con burla, mirando a los dos bebes. ¡Era imposible que fueran suyos!

-Son tuyos aunque no lo creas- dijo la rubia, conteniéndose para no mandarlo a volar por los aires, precisamente hoy no había bebido nada de sake y todo por culpa de los problemas de Kakashi. -¿Recuerdas a Midori Kira?- pregunto la Hokage, a sabiendas de que así, quizás, el ninja se espabilaría y no se negaría.

-¿Midori Kira?- repitió, pensativo. Sonrió debajo de su máscara al recordar a la kunoichi, si, la recordaba bien. Su sonrisa se borro al instante.- Es…imposible… ¿Cómo? – susurro para si mismo, algo confuso.

-Vamos Kakashi, ya eres mayorcito para saber como se hacen los niños ¿o no?- dijo la morena mientras el ninja la miraba con desden.

-Claro que lo se pero… ¿Y Midori? – le dio por preguntar, quizás hablando con ella conseguiría acordar algo sobre los bebes.

-No esta- dijo la Hokage , seriamente mientras Shizune ponía cara de circunstancias y dirigía su mirada a los gemelitos Hatake.

-¿Esta en una misión?- pregunto el ninja mientras miraba a ambas ninjas y no le gustaba la cara de ninguna de las mujeres enfrente de sí.

-Murió durante el parto- respondió la morena.

Kakashi miro a Tsunade al instante, y está asintió. El Ninja Copión suspiro derrotado y cogió a ambos gemelos, uno en cada brazo y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Kakashi?- pregunto la rubia, haciendo que el peli plateado se girara al instante.

-Cuidar de mis hijos ¿Qué más puedo hacer?- respondió mientras salía por la puerta y las otras dos mujeres le miraban irse.

…_Fin Flash Back…_

Se recostó en el sillón pensativo, mirando un punto fijo del comedor, aunque sin saber porque realmente.

Cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría feliz por el hecho de que fueran padres, e incluso Kurenai, aunque había perdido a Asuma, tenía al mini Asuma que la llenaba de alegría y que la hacía sonreír en momentos como estos.

Ahora entendía como podía estar la morena cuando le habían informado de la muerte del ninja, era normal su reacción. Él ahora se sentía igual, lo de Midori le había dado fuerte, después de todo ella era la madre de los críos que estaban descansando en su habitación en esos momentos. Ahora él estaba solo, como Kurenai sin Asuma.

Qué bien la entendía ahora.

Suspiro derrotado, él no se sentía feliz por tener hijos, nunca había pensado tenerlos, tenía unos veinte nueve años, rumbo a los treinta y solo había tenido algunos rolletes de una noche, nunca pareja fija ¿Para que? Él era un ninja, un Jonin, no podía estar pensando en tener descendencia ¿Ahora como iba a compaginar las misiones con criar a dos bebes? Ni el mismo lo sabía realmente.

De repente, y sin que le dejara meditar más sobre su ahora paternidad recién adquirida, apareció Pakkun, dispuesto a dar la lata, como si no tuviera suficiente con su dolor de cabeza…

- ¿Ocurre algo Kakashi?- pregunto el can, haciendo aparición encima de la mesa, mientras el ninja suspiraba cansado y cogía su Icha Icha.

-¿Por qué debería pasar algo Pakkun?- pregunto el ninja, como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando estar tan natural como siempre pero…era difícil, Pakkun no era tonto, el mismo lo había adiestrado, y teniendo en cuenta que vivían en la misma casa…lo tonaría en cualquier momento, de eso no cabía ni la menor duda.

-Te noto serio, ¿Tiene que ver con alguna misión o algo similar?- pregunto el can, mirándole fijamente, algo aburrido.

-¿Misión? No- dijo, como si eso lo respondiera todo. El Can suspiro cansado, cuando quería Kakashi podía ser verdaderamente desesperante.

-¿Vas a responder a mis preguntas con otra pregunta?- pregunto Pakkun mientras olfateaba el lugar, dándose cuenta de que algo extraño o algún olor nuevo estaba en el ambiente.

-Hace una bonita noche ¿cierto?- dijo el ninja, siguiéndole con el juego, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo decírselo a Pakkun, quería que se diera cuenta por si mismo.

El can suspiro derrotado y sin mediar palabra salió del comedor donde estaba Kakashi, mientras este sonreía debajo de la máscara divertido. Pakkun subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa, donde, según su buen instinto canino, por no decir su olfato, le decían que los olores nuevos provenían.

-Quizás con suerte Kakashi haya traído a alguna perrita para hacerme compañía- dijo por lo bajo divertido con la mera idea.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, con cuidado, esperando encontrarse con algo interesante allí dentro.

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero Pakkun se guió por sus instintos, llegando hasta el filo de la cama, donde salto a los segundos para llegar a la cima de la misma. Se encontró con varios cojines, tanto en el suelo como alrededor de lo que parecían dos mini bultos encima de la cama de Kakashi.

Sonrió interiormente, pensando cosas que no eran.

-Eres grande Hatake- susurro divertido, imaginándose que el ninja le había traído a dos perritas con las que divertirse.

Con cuidado de no despertar a las "dos perritas" se acerco, quitándole las mantas que los cubrían, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio lo que vio.

Mientras, Kakashi por su parte, pasaba la segunda hoja del Icha Icha, divertido por lo que estaba leyendo en esos momentos, mirando de ves en cuando el reloj de la pared del salón, calculando así los minutos que hacían que Pakkun había subido a su habitación, como siempre, para dormir.

Se escucho un mini grito-aullido-ladrido, procedente del piso superior, Kakashi sonrió satisfecho, uno menos y no había tenido que ser el mismo quien se lo contará.

Subió por las escaleras, llegando, a los pocos minutos porque no se había dado ni prisa en subir, a su habitación. Allí estaba estático el pobre can, mirando con los ojos abiertos a los dos bebes que estaban en la cama.

Se acerco al animal, poniendo una mano en su cabeza, asiendo que el can se girara y la mirara con los ojos muy abiertos y casi sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. El ninja sonrió debajo de la máscara, imaginándose lo que Pakkun había pensado.

-La próxima ves te traeré alguna perrita- fue lo único que dijo el ninja, mientras el can miraba a los bebes y al ninja aleatoriamente.

-¿Los has secuestrado o algo similar?- pregunto, no quería creer lo que el ninja podría decirle, era evidente que no los había secuestrado, aun con la luz apagada podía verse claramente que ambos tenían los cabellos plateados, lo que daba a entender una cosa: Se acababa su vida de soltero.

-No- respondió el ninja suspirando con cansancio y colocando algunos cojines más alrededor de los gemelos, por si acaso…-Son mis hijos.

El can le miro, con ojos desmesurados y muy abiertos, con la boca igual de abierta y después de unos segundos, mientras Kakashi esperaba a que dijera algo o llorara o lo que sea, se rió, con mucha fuerza.

-¡Pakkun cállate!- dijo por lo bajo, intentando hacerlo callar, tapándole con la mano la boca del can- Los vas a despertar

-Tú- señalándolo- ¿Con hijos?- se rompió a reír, lo que hizo que ambos bebes se despertaran, abriendo los ojos y llorando fuertemente.

El ninja miro con rabia y con irá contenida al pobre Can, mientras esté aún se reía abiertamente al conocer, por fin, su paternidad.

Cogió a uno de los bebes en una mano y al otro en la otra mano, arrullándolos, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras o algo similar, esperando que se callarán, pero ni modo, eran tan testarudos como él mismo.

Suspiro cansino y le dirigió una mirada asesina al can, una mirada de esas que querían decir: Pakkun- morirás-sino-te-callas-ahora-mismo-can. Que provoco que el animal se callara, aguantándose la risa.

Pasaron unos segundos, literalmente contados por el can, entre los que el ninja miraba así al animal e intentaba tranquilizar a los bebes y el "pobre" animal sin culpa alguna intentaba aguantarse la risa, pero…exploto.

La risa del animal se hizo aun más latente, asiendo que los pequeños-mini-junior-Hatake llorarán con más fuerza.

Kakashi miró al can, señalándola la puerta, mientras esté salía divertido y el le susurraba a los bebes.

-Ya, tranquilos…-suspiro, los bebes no le hacían caso y él estaba al borde de quedarse sordo con tanto llanto, miro al techo, maldiciendo por lo bajo-prometo matar a ese perro…

…………

_Nota de Autora:_ Muchas gracias por los review del capitulo uno, de verdad os lo agradezco a todos y cada uno de vosotros. He decidido continuar la historia ya que me lo habéis pedido pero quiero pediros disculpas por la tardanza del segundo capitulo, segundo de bachillerato acapara mucho tiempo y mi imaginación solo funciona cuando le da la gana, sin contra con que ahora tengo gripe…prometo seguir la historia aunque tarde en las actualizaciones.

**Ellistriel**Muchas gracias por el review cariño, te lo agradezco mucho y más si se tiene en cuenta que fuiste la primera en mandármelo. Si, aquí tienes la segunda parte y ya has visto, mas o menos, como se lo tomó Kakashi xD, en los siguientes veremos como se lo toma el resto de Konoha. Muchos besitos y gracias por el review y por todo, nos vemos en el msn.

**Cristinaharuno:** Hola Neechan!! Si, son gemelitos, adorables y bonitos como Kakashi (flipandome yo sola), y ¿Por qué mato a todas las chicas de los protas? Mmm buena pregunta, pero ni yo misma me se el porque xD. Muchos besitos y nos vemos en el msn.

**Kikey**: Hola!! Pues he aquí la actualización que me pedías, muchas gracias por tu review y…No, no se a desmallado, pero casi la da un infarto ( risa por lo bajo) Muchos besitos y supongo que ya nos veremos en el siguiente review.

**Dani-Chan:** Aquí tienes la actualización del fic, espero que te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado. Muchos besitos a ti también y gracias por el review anterior.

**Sakura-Cham**: Muchas gracias por el review a ti también, y si, ese es el problema por tener rollos, aparecen bebes de la nada (mirando a otro lado silbando divertida) Aquí tienes la actualización y espero que te guste mucho, nos vemos en el siguiente review.

**Fanfic:** Aquí tienes la actualización y ya poco a poco se ira viendo como es su faceta de padre, ni yo misma se como sera porque no tengo nada más escrito así que, estamos todas en las mismas xD. Muchos besitos y nos vemos en el próximo

**Iriahs:** ¿De verdad te gusta la idea de gemelitos y de Kakashi padrazo? Jeje, me alegro mucho, y si, tienes razón, Tsunade tiene unas maneras algo extrañas por no decir directas de "dar noticias" por no decir joder a los demás (risita) Muchas gracias por el review y espero verte por aquí pronto. Besitos

**Grillito:** Dios…¿bebes endemoniados lanzando kunais a los seis meses o al año? ¿Bromeas? Jaja, es divertida la idea pero no creo hacerlo, tan especiales no pueden ser, jaja. Muchas gracias por el review y espero verte por aquí en el siguiente. Besitos

**Kashidan:** O.O Ya….lo sigo, lo sigo pero no me comas ¿Si? (me escondo con miedo) Muchas gracias por el review y por tu interés en mis fics, la verdad es que me agradas mucho. Muchas gracias por los review en mis historias y por el review de esta historia, muchos besitos y nos vemos en el msn.

**Sakura012: **¿Te deje intrigada? Siempre lo hago con mis fic, o eso dicen, me gusta dejarlo en la parte mas… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más compleja para continuar en el siguiente cap jeje, de todos modos te agradezco el review y tú interés en la historia. Muchos besitos y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	3. Una Noche Larga

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…

Capitulo 3 Una Larga Noche…

Les miro, al borde de la locura.

¿Era posible que dos críos de menos de un mes dieran la vara de tal forma? ¡Si casi llevaban una hora llorando! Kakashi lo había intentado de todo con ellos, para hacerlos callar. Les había hecho carantoñas, les había dado leche o por lo menos lo que parecía leche y estaba en la nevera, había hecho que Pakkun les hiciera reír con alguna cara tonta, los había dejado unos micro segundos para ver si se callaban solos pero…nada, nada de todo lo que había intentando hacer había funcionado.

Ultimo recurso: Tsunade.

Aún con el bebe A en las manos _(Véase, bebe A el niño)_ se encamino por todo el salón, mientras que el bebe B _(Véase, bebe B la niña)_ la había dejado en el sofá, algo distraída, parecía que los bebes del tipo B eran más tranquilos o eso por lo menos había parecido haber averiguado en esos momentos a Kakashi. La cuestión es que con el bebe A en sus manos se le acerco a Pakkun, el cual había huido minutos antes a dormir, y le despertó.

-¿Mmm?- fue lo único en decir al can mientras Kakashi le movía un poco para que despertara.

-Pakkun, arriba, necesito que cooperes un poco- dijo el ninja con una desesperación poco común en él ¡Si es que cualquiera estaría en esas condiciones si estuviera en sus zapatos!

-Quiero dormir- se quejo- déjame.

-¿Anda y yo no guapo?- le dijo, de forma sarcástica, pero no hubo respuesta, pero tampoco la esperaba la verdad.

Sonrió interiormente, se le ocurrió algo, bajo al bebe A de sus manos y lo tumbo al lado del Pakkun, el bebe abrió mucho los ojos mirando a todos los lados, parecía buscar algo, se giro sobre si mismo, dando varias vueltas sobre la cama hasta tomarse con el cuerpo del can, tampoco es que girara mucho pero…giro que es lo importante, Pakkun abrió los ojos, sin saber que era lo que había chocado con su cuerpo y vio a una bola de cebo humana con dos manitas que parecían que quería cogerle las orejas, esté a su ves reía divertido, parecía que había encontrado un nuevo juguete, Kakashi mientras sonreía debajo de la máscara a sabiendas de que Pakkun bajaría de la cama disparado, cosa…que acertó, el can salto de la cama señalando con la pata al bebe A y mirando de reojo al ninja, mientras el bebe…volvía a llorar.

-Me rindo- suspiro y miro al bebe y a Kakashi aleatoriamente- Me someto a tu voluntad, ¿Qué quieres?

-No quiero que te sometas, no es para tanto- dijo el ninja volviendo a coger al pequeño A.

-Responde- dijo, tajante el can mientras Kakashi sonreía divertido.

-Vete a buscar a Tsunade- dijo, saliendo de la habitación con el bebe A y a por el bebe B, dejando al pobre animal petrificado ante lo que le había dicho.

Pakkun miro el despertador que descansaba encima de la mesa de la habitación del ninja, eran casi las tres de la mañana…sin duda alguna era perro muerto.

**En una cantina de Konoha…**

Algo alejado de la Casa de Kakashi, Tsunade y Shizune se encontraban bebiendo, bueno, mejor decimos, Tsunade bebiendo y Shizune diciéndole que dejara de beber, celebrando algo aunque…a la hokage no le hace falta celebrar algo para beber en una cantina a altas horas de la noche ¿O si?

-Tsunade Sama por favor ya es tarde…- susurraba la morena mientras la rubia aún seguía bebiendo haciéndole caso omiso a lo dicho por su compañera.

-Shizune, cállate, esta noche es para disfrutar- dijo la rubia, mientras la morena negaba con la cabeza, cansada, llevaban casi dos horas "celebrando".

Pasaron unos minutos más entre sake y más sake hasta que una nube de humo se hizo presente ante ambas mujeres. Tsunade sonrió interiormente sin necesidad de que le dijera algo en can que estaba delante suya, el ninja ya no tan genio, según ella, necesitaba su ayuda.

**En la Casa de los Locos, perdón, en la Casa de Kakashi…**

Kakashi estaba en esos momentos al borde de la locura y desesperación, ¿Por qué los niños no venían con un manual de instrucciones? O mejor aún ¿Con un botón para encender y apagar? Así todos los padres se ahorrarían problemas…

Suspiro cansino, llevaba prácticamente toda la noche intentando dormir a esos monstruitos y no había forma, lloraba el bebe A y lloraba el B, lloraba el B y lloraba el A, como un círculo sin fin.

Y como siguiera así, sería el fin del Ninja Copión.

A los pocos segundos se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, la abrió tan rápido como pudo, Tsunade y Shizune, su salvación.

-Buenas noches- dijo la rubia entrando en la casa, seguida de la morena y del pobre perro que echaba suspiros cansinos de vez en cuando. Miro al ninja mientras este parecía pedir auxilio con la mirada.

-Gracias por venir yo…esto me supera- intento decir el ninja, mientras la morena le cogía al niño de los brazos y Tsunade intentaba aguantarse la risa.

Tanto Tsunade como Shizune no dijeron nada y se pudieron manos a la obra con la labor de ayudar al ninja, mientras Kakashi y Pakkun hablaban por otra parte y el ninja prestaba atención a lo que ambas mujeres asían, ya que…no vendrían todas las noches a ayudarle ¿verdad?

-¿se puede saber porque tardaste tanto?- le pregunto el ninja susurrante al can, mientras observaba, un poco alejados, como Tsunade cogía al bebe B y la dormía sin apenas dificultad

-Digamos que la Hokage estaba tomando demasiado sake y la tuve que sacar de la cantina donde estaba, sin contar que tuvimos que pasar por el despacho donde recogimos esas bolsas- dijo el can, señalando unas bolsas que la Hokage había traído consigo. Kakashi iba a responder, pero Tsunade le llamo, haciendo que la conversación con Pakkun se cortara.

-Escúchame bien _Don-Kakashi-hipócrita-yo-se-arreglármelas-solo-baka –Hatake_- empezó la rubia- No vendremos todas las noches a ayudarte- Kakashi la miro con una cara que parecía decir "_eso ya lo se Tsunade-Mama-Sama_"- Por lo que quiero que prestes atención a lo que hacemos para que sepas como atender a TUS hijos y quiero que uses las cosas que traje en esas bolsas- señalo a varias bolsas que la Hokage había dejado en el sillón cuando había pasado al salón, mientras Shizune llevaba, a quien Kakashi reconocía como el Bebe A, al cuarto a dormir- Las cosas que están dentro te ayudaran con los críos- termino, suspirando cansina, mientras Shizune volvía y Tsunade le entregaba al otro bebe, a pos de dormirlo.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- dijo el ninja suspirando cansino y tapándose con la mano la parte inferior de la máscara, evitando dejar escapar el bostezo

-Ve a descansar Kakashi, Shizune y yo nos podemos quedar esta noche con los bebes…- dijo mirándole casi con tristeza- Te levantaremos más tarde para que ayudes un poco y te vayas acostumbrando- dijo mientras el ninja solo asentía y se dejaba caer, literalmente, en el sofá, quedándose profundamente dormido a los pocos minutos.

Pasaron las horas para Shizune y Tsunade, cuidando a los pequeños Hatake mientras el ninja dormía en el sofá siendo levantado por la rubia de vez en cuando para que ayudara a cuidar de los pequeños y así aprendiera, Pakkun también lo hacía en el mismo sitio que su amo pero pasadas las horas ambas mujeres despertaron al ninja, quien se sobresalto de sobremanera.

-¿Qué? Yo…yo no estaba dormido…no- dijo sobresaltado mirando a todas partes y sosteniendo en brazos lo que creía que era uno de los bebes.

-Tranquilo Kakashi- dijo la Hokage mirando con diversión al ninja, y este a su vez a lo que sostenía en sus brazos, que no era ni más ni menos que Pakkun enrollado en mantas- No pasa nada, solo te avisaba de que nos vamos ya, son casi las seis y tengo trabajo atrasado en la Torre- dijo mientras el ninja asentía, haciéndose cargo.

-¿Los bebes?- pregunto el ninja al darse cuenta y mirando con desden al Can que estaba en sus brazos- ¿duermen?- la morena, que estaba al lado de Tsunade asintió- Gracias por todo- dijo levantándose de forma pesada y acompañando a ambas mujeres a la puerta, a despedirlas más que sea.

-Bien Kakashi, nosotras nos vamos, cualquier cosa…- empezó a decir, pero Kakashi no estaba a la labor de escuchar, apenas las había acompañado a la puerta y ya estaba apoyado, entrecerrando los ojos- Bueno, ya sabes…-suspiro cansina-Enviare a Genma para que te traiga unas cositas, te lo enviare esta tarde, para que tengas tiempo a descansar

-Si, bien…- dijo con pesadez, mientras ambas mujeres se alejaban y el cerraba la puerta.

Camino cansino hacía el salón, donde nuevamente, se dejo desplomar en el sofá, aún no se creía que estuviera tan cansado, si es que hasta las misiones de rango S eran más sencillas que cuidar a sus hijos…bueno, no, mejor las misiones de rango A, no exageremos tampoco.

Una vez se acostó, se paso las manos por los ojos, cerrandolos poco a poco hasta que…un llanto le hizo despertar de repente.

-No…no puede ser- musito, casi con miedo y encaminándose a la cocina, en busca de la leche con el biberón ya preparada por Shizune horas atrás y a buscar al bebe A o B, sin importar quien fuera el que estuviera llorando- Si es que mis noches van a ser muy largas...

………

**Ellistriel**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre tan amable tú. Mmm eso es la amistad, Pakkun y Kakashi son únicos xD, y encima que si el can no deja de joder pues…Jeje. Y sobre si me lo llevo de misión y dejo a los niños sin atención o como dijiste en el msn en la maleta xD, Kakashi es un irresponsable, eso lo sabemos todos, pero…en el fondo y a la larga aprenderá a quererlos O.o ¿O no? Jajaja. Muchos besitos y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Kashidan:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre ánima que te lean y que te den su apoyo y más si un review es tan ¿comprensible? xD muchas gracias de verdad, molo mucho el review y me hizo reír mucho Jaja. Ya sabes lo bien que me caes así que, solo me queda decirte que muchas gracias por leerme y que ya nos veremos por ay! Muchos besitos y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Raven Granger**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, eres nueva entre las personas que comúnmente me dejan un review, así que supongo que tendré que hacer esta respuesta a tú review algo más largo, sin contar con la repuesta que ya te había enviado en tú propio correo. Si, la idea se me ocurrió o la tenía ya desde hace mucho tiempo, he leído varios fic con la misma idea pero con otros personajes y otro forum y claro, la idea sobre hacerlo con Kakashi no se me iba a pasar desapercibida, es que…¿Cómo sería Kakashi con hijos? Pues muy divertido, es casi inimaginable jaja. Mmm Kakashi y Sakura o con Kurenai, pues no, te puedo asegurar que no habrá nada de eso en este fic, es cierto que saldrán esos personajes ¡Claro que saldrán! Pero no teniendo algún lío amoroso con Kakashi. ¿La reacción te gusto? Bueno, intente imaginarme lo que Kakashi diría o haría y eso fue lo que me salió, no se que decir realmente. Y sobre lo de mi disclaimer…es la voz de mi conciencia ¿Qué esperabas? Jaja. Muchos besitos y ya nos veremos pronto en los siguientes review o bien si te ánimas a agregarme por el msn.

**KATSUKIHATAKEHARUNO93:** Hola!! (Se esconde y saluda asustada en un rincón oscuro donde no la puedes ver) gracias por tu review y sep…¿eres del tipo de personas directas y claras verdad? (con miedo) aquí tienes la continuación…¡Porfa no me comas! Muchos besitos y nos vemos!!

**Hina-chan Hyuuga girl** : Hola!! perdida por el mundo! ¿Cómo te trata la vida? Jaja no pasa nada mujer, por lo menos te enteraste de la existencia del fic y por ende ya lo leíste ¬¬ y no me seas traidora dándole la razón a mi neechan (Cristina Haruno) yo no mato a nadie…es mi imaginación jojojo. Muchas gracias por el review, por los ánimos, por el apoyo incondicional que siempre me has dado, por desear mi pronta recuperación por…¬¬ mejor me quedo callada que esto parece una despedida buff…En fin, que gracias por todo y ya nos veremos en el msn.

**Black rouse1: **Hola! (que original soy…en fin, sigamos) Muchas gracias por mandarme un review, y sobre la comparación con Kurenai pues…las comparaciones son odiosas pero tenía cierta razón en compararla con él, después de todo ella esta en la misma situación que él, pero desde ya aclaro que no es ni sera un Kurenai X Kakashi ¡NO! Y sí, el Mini Asuma saldrá, eso te lo prometo y también te prometo intentar actualizar pronto. Muchos besitos y gracias por tu aparición, nos veremos pronto o eso espero.

**Iriahs**: Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje al msn del segundo cap, me halaga que te este gustando el fic, si, tienes razón, Poco a poco Kakashi se adapta a ser padre aunque le va a costar (risita por lo bajo) y mucho (estruendo) Mmmm Pakkun xD este perro…¿no se supone que los perros se parecen a sus amos? Bueno, este es el caso, he cambiado mucho la personalidad del can y por ello pido perdón, pero me pareció divertido hacerlo. Sobre la reacción del equipo siete pues…me encantaría decir que pronto se vera, pero aún no tengo planificado la idea del fic completamente, por lo que no se cuando Naruto y Sakura sepan la noticia, pero te prometo que intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Muchos besitos, nos vemos en el msn y nos vemos por fanfiction.

**Cristina-Haruno: ** Dios…éramos pocos y parió la abuela…finge no haber leído eso ¿si? xD Hola!! (después de unos minutos, es cuando saludo) Mmm ¿vas a matar al pobre Pakkun? Pobres niños, se quedan sin juguete uu. ¿Sacar a Mini Asuma? Quizás, seguramente que sí, no ase falta que te pongas de pesada, cosa que se que eres capaz de hacer. O.o Siii, soy una celosa, por eso las mato (risa a lo macabra) No, hablando en serio, las mato porque supongo que así no tengo un personaje más y porque así dan más juego al fic. Si, supongo que por eso (intento auto convencerme) ¬¬ YO NO HAGO BUDU!! Eso fue un accidente!! que culpa tengo?? Y bueno…eso de quererte (tosiendo disimuladamente) Bueno, nos vemos!! (dejando la respuesta en el aire) Gracias por el review neechan y nos veremos en el msn.

**LaEriel**: O.O No se que decir…tu review me a dejado en estado catatonico, jaja me gustaron tus ideas, quizás use alguna que otra sobre lo que me dijiste, sería divertido. Mmm Naruto y Sakura se enteraran en el mismo cap, Sai y Yamato, esos también se enteraran, no se si en el mismo que los otros dos pero se enteraran y Sasuke, ese es un caso aparte, saldrá, pero no sabes de que forma lo haré (risa macara). Muchos besitos y nos vemos por allí


	4. Estractos de la Vida de Midori

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…

Capitulo 4. Estratos de la Vida de Midori

Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche durmiendo a los bebes. Era increíble que, después de que se fuera Tsunade, ambos se hubieran despertado, armándose una buena, por suerte o por desgracia, no sabía como decirlo o como tomárselo realmente, se habían dormido, durante más de una hora por fin, cerca de las seis y pico de la mañana, dejándole vía libre al ninja para hacer lo propio.

Pasadas unas horas, el primero en despertar fue Pakkun, quien inspecciono toda la casa de arriba a bajo, aun medio adormilado y algo indeciso sobre el entrar o no a la habitación donde los pequeños estaban durmiendo, la habitación de Kakashi, después de todo el ninja no les había preparado la otra habitación aún. Entro en la habitación con sumo cuidado de no despertar a los dos mini monstruos y se acostó en su parte de la cama correspondiente, después de todo…nadie ni nada iba a quitarle su sitio, ni siquiera dos miniaturas de Kakashi.

La sorpresa le fue mayúscula cuando uno de los críos, le abrazo como si de un peluche se tratara, acercándolo a si mismo y apretándole a su pecho, el can por un momento quiso separarse pero no lo hizo, suspiro con cansancio, quizás los niños no eran tan malos después de todo…O eso pensó hasta que el otro bebe le cogio de la pata y empezó a tirar de ella, haciendo que el can tuviera que ahogar el grito y los mirara, como si los fuera a matar a ambos, uno lo agarraba y el otro le tiraba de la pata…¿Cuánto duraría la tortura? Eran peores que las de Ibiki… y eso era decir demasiado.

El tiempo fue pasando poco a poco para el ninja, el cual en esos momentos, dormía o hacía intentos de dormir pues el sillón no era muy cómodo, en el salón. De repente, tocaron a la puerta y después de dar un suspiro cansino y de maldecir en voz baja a la madre de quien fuera el que estaba tocando a la puerta, se levanto del sillón, con pesadez, intentando no tirar nada al suelo para no hacer ruido y por ende no despertar a los bebes.

Camino poco a poco hacía la puerta y abrió.

-…- Enarco una ceja, ciertamente no se esperaba encontrar con Genma delante de la puerta de su casa con dos cajas en la mano, se acerco un poco a él y sin mediar palabra cogio una de las cajas, intentando ayudarlo.

-Vaya, pensé que tendría que decirte que me ayudaras y que tal amabilidad no saldría de ti- se quejo, burlesco el otro ninja, mientras Kakashi la miraba con pura rabia.

-Ya, ya…lo que tú digas… ¿Qué son estas cajas?- le pregunto, pasando desde el vestíbulo hasta el salón, ambos, dejando las cajas encima de la mesa, enfrente del sillón donde estaba acostado Kakashi momentos atrás.

-Tsunade-Sama me dijo que te las trajera, pertenecían a Midori-Chan- respondió con la voz semi apagada y algo entristecido. –Yo tampoco entiendo el porque quería que tú te encargaras de las cosas de Midori…después de todo, ella tiene a su padre en Suna podríamos habérselos enviado a él- comento el ninja, mientras Kakashi le escuchaba y echaba un leve vistazo a las cajas.

-Entonces… ¿no sabes como murió Midori?- le pregunto el peli plateado mientras Genma alzaba una ceja cruzándose de brazos con aires molestos.

-Era su compañero de equipo, Kakashi, pero hacía meses que no la veía, según Tsunade se había ido a Suna una temporada con su padre pero regreso la misma noche en la que murió- empezó a decir, mirando al ninja.

-Murió dando a luz a mis hijos- dijo, como si nada Kakashi, mientras Genma le miraba, incrédulo.

-¿Hijos? Tú y ella…- trago saliva cuando el ninja asintió visiblemente impresionado ante la noticia- ¿puedo verlos?

Kakashi la miro unos instantes. Él conocía un poco del pasado de Midori, realmente poco, sabía que Genma había pertenecido a su equipo cuando eran niños y que el padre de la kunoichi se había ido de Konoha cuando murió la madre de la chica. Tanto Genma como Midori se conocían y eran amigos, quizás ese era el hecho por el cual Tsunade le había pedido a él precisamente que le trajera las cajas y no cualquier otro, había sido Genma el elegido por ser el amigo de la infancia de la ninja y por ser quien, seguramente Tsunade había pensado, quien le podía contar sobre Midori más de lo que él mismo creía.

-Esta bien- cedió sin mirarle- sube las escaleras, la puerta del fondo, no hagas ruido- añadió y pidió, mientras el otro ninja asentía u dejaba a solas a Kakashi en el salón y subía las escaleras.

Mientras Genma subía las escaleras, Kakashi aprovecho para abrir la primera de las cajas.

La abrió con cuidado, casi con miedo de romperla o romper en lo que en su interior albergaba. Cuando termino de abrirla, se encontró con algunos objetos que le quito importancia, con algunas armas y algunos libros.

Kakashi los miro y los examino con sumo cuidado, con curiosidad, cosas de este tipo le ayudarían a saber como era la forma de ser de la kunoichi, después de todo…el no la conocía mucho, realmente lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido algo de una noche.

Siguió inspeccionando la caja, al fondo se veían algunas ropas de la ninja, cuidadosamente dobladas y algunas fotografías. El ninja rebusco en la caja, encontrando por fin lo que estaba buscando, una fotografía de Midori, ya que el no conocía tan bien como Genma a la kunoichi, por lo menos sus hijos si la conocerían, no solo en el físico, que para algo estaba la fotografía de la castaña, sino también en personalidad, le sonsacaría la información a Genma aunque fuera a golpe limpio.

Saco algunas fotografías de la kunoichi, dejándolas apartadas a un lado, más tarde las colocaría en su habitación, donde estaban las del Equipo Siete y las de su propio equipo cuando era un niño.

Siguió rebuscando un poco más en la caja, encontrando varias recetas de cocina, más libros, y más objetos que no le servirían de nada para saber de ella. Desvió la mirada hacía la segunda caja, y se acerco a ella, cerrando la primera y volviendo a meter todo, menos las fotografías, en ella.

La abrió con el mismo cuidado que con la primera, y rebusco entre sus cosas, había ropa entre más cosas, pero a Kakashi le llamo más la atención un pequeño libro de tapa negra que en esos momentos, tenía algo de polvo. Soplo apartando un poco del polvo y dejando ver la portada del libro con más claridad, o por lo menos las palabras que en estas albergaban.

"_Diario de Midori Kira_"

Kakashi lo miro con algo de ternura, así por lo menos podría saber de la kunoichi pero luego sus ojos se abrieron de manera desorbitada pero al mismo tiempo divertido ante la "pequeña- gran" advertencia que estaba en la parte de debajo de la portada.

"_Quien se atreva a leer MI diario se queda sin capacidad reproductora_"

Por instinto se miro de arriba a bajo, pero luego enarco una ceja y palideció, era cierto que el tendría intensiones de leerlo más adelante pero…su capacidad reproductora…ya era un poco tarde para que él la pudiera perder.

Abrió el diario, olvidando el resto del contenido de la caja dos, abriéndolo por una página cualquiera.

_Diario de Midori Kira, es decir, Mi Diario. _

_Querido Diario._

_Hace casi dos días que hemos llegado a Suna, los vientos durante el camino fueron duros, pero por suerte ya he hecho este recorrido muchas veces y por ende me conozco las cuevas de los alrededores de Suna para poder ocultarme de las tormentas de arena mejor que el mismísimo Kazekage._

_Cuando llegue a la Aldea, lo primero que hice fue sentarme en uno de sus parques y pensar como demonios le iba a decir a mi padre el boom de las noticias, no sabía realmente como decirlo ni como hacerlo, ni en que momento…Durante todo el trayecto había ensayado más o menos como hacerlo, pero era realmente complicado decirle y más si no es muy hostil que se diga. No me había decantado por el típico…" ¡Hola papa! ¿Sabes? Tengo una gran noticia para ti, estoy embarazada" O bien por el más tierno y algo dramático "Papa…tengo algo que decirte…Estoy embarazada"._

_Sin duda alguna no sabía como decirle, pero la cuestión es que cuando lo hice, después de estar casi dos horas en el parque y de recordar donde vivía, pareció alegrarse por el hecho de estarlo y dijo con palabras textuales: "…Eres bienvenida a mi Casa, pero…cuando me entere de quien es el padre de ese bebe…habrá deseado no haber nacido, le cortare en mil pedazos y…" Bueno, parecía que había ido bien la cosa, después de todo no había dicho gran cosa sobre mi estado, realmente lo que más hizo fue insultar y llamar de todo menos bonito al padre de mi bebe, a Kakashi, aunque el no lo sabía, el Ninja Copión era el padre de sus nietos y yo no había tendido el valor de decírselo. _

_Desde que supe que estaba embazada un gran miedo entro en mi cuerpo, no sabía como debía decírselo a Kakashi y por ello me marche de Konoha, por miedo al "Que dirán" y por miedo a una negativa de Kakashi aunque…ahora que estoy lejos de él, no dejo de echarlo de menos y se, que nos volveremos a ver, que algún día, cuando mi bebe nazca, volveré a Konoha y se lo contaré…_

Kakashi cerro el libro de golpe y cerro los ojos entre rabia y molestia, entre furia y tristeza, cosa rara en él la verdad, se sentía extraño, se sentía mal.

Coloco el Diario de Midori al lado de las fotografías mientras una hoja de papel caía de este y Kakashi la recogía y la miraba por encima, arqueando una ceja para después sonreír desde debajo de la mascara.

No puedo sonreír mucho pues desde el piso de arriba se escuchaba un leve llanto. Kakashi cerró la segunda caja y guardo ambas cajas en uno de los armarios y volvió al salón cogiendo las fotografías y el Diario, guardando el papel entre sus ropas para después echarle un vistazo con más calma.

Fue a la cocina donde estaban preparados los biberones y los subió a la habitación, por lo menos sabía lo que hacer en estos casos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con una estampa algo confusa, los dos bebes despiertos y "torturando" al pobre Pakkun mientras Genma les mirada y procuraba que no se cayeran de la cama. El ninja cuando se percato de la presencia de Kakashi se giro, sonriente.

-Que imperativos son

-En eso no han salido a mi, eso tengo por seguro- respondió el Ninja Copión acercándose y dándole uno de los biberones a Genma.

-Me recuerdan a Midori-Chan- respondió cogiendo el biberón y suspirando cansino a sabiendas que, tendría que ayudar.

Pakkun por su parte suspiraba ya con tranquilidad al verse lejos de las garras de los dos mini monstruos cuando los dos ninjas los cogieron y empezaron a darles de comer. A Kakashi se le estaba dando bien, después de todo llevaba toda la noche asiéndolo, pero Genma…el era otro cantar, había tenido la mala suerte de coger al que Kakashi llamaba Bebe A, _(Véase el niño) _y el ninja Copión había llegado a la conclusión de que Bebe B, siempre sería más tranquila que su hermano. Después de unos minutos Kakashi dejo al niño en la cama, había conseguido darle de comer y dormirlo, mientras que Genma solo iba por la mitad del biberón, Kakashi la cogio en brazos mirando a Genma divertido.

-Tienes maña con los niños- dio como respuesta el ninja cuando vio que Kakashi le quitaba a la pequeña de los brazos para encargarse él

-No es maña, sino que llevo toda la noche así- respondió - ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto, haciendo que el otro ninja le mirara arqueando una ceja.

-Tú dirás

-Háblame de Midori- pidió, mientras Genma sonreía de medio lado y se acomodaba en una silla próxima

-¿Qué quieres saber de Midori-Chan?- le pregunto desde su cómodo asiento

-Todo lo que sepas- respondió haciendo que el Ninja suspirara de forma exagerada.

-Se mucho sobre Midori, se más explicito o dime por lo menos el porque- pidió desviando la mirada de vez en cuando a los dos pequeños y a Pakkun que salía de la habitación poco a poco.

-Solo quiero saber de ella, quiero saber cosas para cuando mis hijos me preguntan por ella- dijo, a modo de respuesta mientras ambas miradas de los dos ninjas se cruzaban, una pidiendo explicaciones y la otra casi suplicante pero con semblante serio.

-¿por donde empiezo?- le pregunto Genma suspirando con cansancio mientras Kakashi sonreía por debajo de la mascara.

-Por el principio ¿quizás?

Genma suspiro nuevamente con cansancio y con un poco de aburrimiento, y miro, desde la silla por la ventana, era solamente por la tarde y Tsunade le había dejado el resto del tiempo libre del día, podría quedarse con Kakashi por la tarde y hablarle un poco sobre Midori.

-Pues…Érase una vez…

…………..

**Notas de Autora**: _Quiero agradecer a todos por sus review, animos y apoyos recibidos, por sus ideas y cooperaciones, de verdad os lo agradezco mucho. Siento tardar con las actualizaciones, pero el instituto me come mucho el tiempo, pero prometo no abandonar el fic ni nada así e ir continuándolo y escribiendo y actualizando por lo menos cada dos semanas ¿si? Y Ahora, espero que hayais disfrutado un poco de este capitulo y aquí teneis las respuestas a vuestros review pasados._

**Ellistriel:** Hola!, muchas gracias por el review, como siempre eres la primera, pues a lo dicho, a contestarte. Si, Tsunade sabia que Kakashi iba a pedirle ayuda, más que nada porque en el segundo capitulo vimos como Kakashi se iba del despacho sin dejar a Tsunade o a Shizune a decir nada. ¿Los nombres? Pues en este capitulo hija mía, se que no te gusta lo de A y B, pero mientras no tuvieran nombres había que llamarlos de algún modo. Bueno, lo dicho, ya he actualizado, espero que te guste este capitulo, nos vemos por el msn. Besos.

**Kashidan: **Hola!! muchas gracias por el review, siempre eres de las primeras jaja y eso que te ibas a desconectar cuando lo subí. Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación y no hemos visto mucho enloquecer a Kakashi pero…en fin, espero que te gustara este capitulo. Los nombres…en este capitulo ya los hemos visto, xD, espero que te gustaran. Muchos besos y gracias por todo.

**LaEriel16: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review y si, tienes razón, tus ideas me gustaron mucho mucho muchisimo y como se que me quieres mucho mucho muchisimo no te importa que las tome, después de todo…me las estas dando para eso jejeje, enserio muchas gracias por la ayuda que me estas dando.Besos y nos vemos en el msn

**Hina chan Hyuuga girl:** Hola!! me alegro de que te gustara el cap, me alegra mucho de verdad y sobre todo muchas gracias por tu review, ¬¬ andas media perdida por el mundo, admitelo!! no me querias ver!! (llorando en un rincón desconsoladamente) en fin…snif snif, que muchas gracias por todo y que nos vemos en el siguiente cap o en el msn. Besos

**black rouse1: **Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review corazón, me alegra de que te haya gustado el cap y si, veras o leeras al Mini Asuma, saldrá, lo prometo. Tsunade y Shizune bueno…Shizune a cuidado de Tsunade que es lo mismo que un niño no? xD y Tsunade cuido de su hermano pequeño…nose, cogi la referencia de esos dos casos jajaja. Barny? el dinosaurio rosa?? (grito de locura) pobresita mia!! uu mis hermanos pequeños, que son gemelos por cierto, me acosan con los telemierda (teletubbies) nose que es peor…Bueno, que muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos en el siguiente, besos!!

**Fanfic: ** hii!! como estas? Quieres saber sobre Midori? Mmm bueno, en este cap has visto algo mas de ella no? Te prometo que poco a poco se iran desvelando algunos puntos más sobre ella, y sobre los nombres de los bebes xDDD ya lo has visto tambien en este cap, espero que te gustaran. Mmm creo que en tu review te confundiste xD yo dije NO Kurenai X Kakashi , y tu me pusiste Asuma X Kakashi O.o xD tranquila, no habra ninguno de los dos casos. Espero que te guste el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente review, besos

**Espe Kuroba**: Jejeje Hola, muchas gracias por pasarte por este fic, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.Kakashi es todo un padrazo, ya veras cuando crezcan Bebe A y B jojo. Muchos besitos y espero verte por aquí pronto.

**Grillito: **Hola!! muchas gracias por el review, y no pasa nada por no haberte pasado antes, lo importante es que te gustara el / los capitulos. Si, Kakashi sera todo un padrazo ya veras como si lo es. Pakkun es un pervertido como su amo ¿por eso dicen que los perros se parecen a los amos no? xDD Me alegra de que te haya gustado, enserio, es genial que te hayas pasado por aquí. Muchos besitos

**Raven Granger**: Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review. Mmm ¿lento el capitulo? Bueno, intentare hacer más largos los siguientes, te lo prometo. Y eso de contestar a los review y mensajes…lo hago siempre, mayoritariamente tengo a todos agregados al msn y así les respondo mejor y sin necesidad de un mensaje, pero igualmente lo hare encantada cuando quieras decirme algo y si quieres agregarme como la mayoria de mis lectores eres libre de hacerlo nn. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que la espera de este 4º capitulo haya valido la pena. Besitossss!!

**AmyElric: **Hola!! muchas gracias por el review antes que nada y gracias por las molestas de leerte el fic. No te imaginabas a Kakashi en esa situación? Bueno…yo en realidad tampoco y por eso me resulta divertido a la hora de escribirlo, mi tipo de fic no es humor pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo por conseguir que os riais en algunos momentos u-u Muchas gracias por los animos y espero verte en el siguiente cap, besos

**Cristina-Haruno**: Tsunade no es que tenga instinto maternal, sino que sabe como desenvolverse, como medico que es habra tendido que hacer cosas similares en algunos momentos y penita de Kakashi…bueno, ¿Por qué? (risa maligna) ya lo haremos "sufrir" mas adelante un poco mas. besos


	5. Estratos de la Vida de Midori II

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…_

Capitulo 5. Estratos de la Vida de Midori II

- Érase una vez…

-Esto…Genma- le llamo el ninja

-¿Qué?- paro de contar y miro al peli plateado alzando una ceja

-Esto…siento interrumpir pero…no me vas a contar un cuento, sino un poco de la vida de Midori…- dijo, acunando al bebe que tenía en sus brazos, terminando de dormirlo.

-¡Yo voy ha hacer quien cuente la historia déjame hacer mi trabajo!- exclamo, mientras Kakashi miraba el techo y suspiraba cansado para después asentir.

-Tú mismo, empieza- le contesto el ninja, mientras Genma sonreía de medio lado

-Bien, ejem…-se carraspeo un poco la garganta intentando ver por donde empezar- Ohh si, Érase una vez, en un país muy lejano…- Kakashi la miro con odió profundo, lo que hizo al ninja detenerse- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-¿En un país muy lejano?- cuestiono alzando una ceja incrédulo- Ahora me dirás "En un país muy lejano llamado Konoha…"

-¡Vale!- suspiro derrotado- Te contaré la historia bien, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente exactamente?

-¿Cómo era ella?- le pregunto el ninja sin pensar mucho realmente

-Pues era…-se detuvo unos instantes recordando a Midori Kira, y después sonrió dulcemente- Era una kunoichi muy capaz, era guapa y divertida, era dulce y agradable pero al mismo tiempo era algo maniaca respecto a las misiones y siempre tramando planes que se salían de sus orbitas- empezó a contar mientras alguna risa burlona salía de sus labios.

-¿maniaca con las misiones y haciendo planes que se salían de sus orbitas?- pregunto el peli plateado, dejando al bebe que tenía en sus brazos en la cama, por fin se había quedado dormido.

-Si, para eso hay muchas anécdotas que te puedo contar, ¿quieres que te cuente alguna de ellas?- pregunto, mientras el ninja copión asentía levemente, invitándolo a salir de la habitación.

Ambos bajaron en silencio por las escaleras, pasando por el pasillo y llegando finalmente al salón, donde cada uno de sentó en sillones diferentes. Kakashi le miraba a él esperando que empezara a contar, mientras Genma tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

-Si te es difícil de contar…podemos dejarlo para otro día- hablo Kakashi, mientras Genma le miraba, embozando una sonrisa divertida.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- dijo, asiendo que Kakashi asintiera.- Bien, empezare a contar…-volvió ha hacer lo mismo que al principio, carraspeo la garganta y empezó.

…_Flash Back..._

_Esa mañana de primavera, tres genin y su sensei salían de la Torre del Hokage, les acababan de asignar su primera misión como equipo 4. Caminaron por las calles de la Villa de Konoha, impacientes, para llegar al lugar donde tendrían que realizar la misión de rango D que se les había encomendado, la casa del señor feudal, ¿la misión? Cuidar a los crios endemoniados que tenía como hijos. _

_Todo el equipo parecía llevarse bien, o por lo menos se entendían entre ellos. El líder del equipo era Taro-Sensei, quien era, en esos tiempos, uno de los mejores jonin de la Villa de Konoha. Sus alumnos, el equipo al que el Hokage le había impuesto eran; Genma Shiranui, Aoba Yamashiro y el componente femenino del equipo, Midori Kira. _

_Está ultima era el problema del momento, después de todo estaba muy nerviosa con el hecho de que tuvieran una misión, su primera misión, por lo que no hacía otra cosa que hacerle preguntas a Taro-Sensei sobre como sacar las misiones adelante._

_Por su parte el sensei intentaba calmarla, mientras que sus compañeros reían ante las barbaridades y el nerviosismo de la joven konoichi, hasta que ella exploto, y se giro para gritarle a sus compañeros unas cuantas barbaridades, propias de ella._

_-¡DEJAD DE REIROS DE MI U OS ASEGURO QUE ESTA NOCHE DORMIS CASTRADOS!- bramo encolerizada mientras que sus compañeros paraban de reír y alzaban una ceja de incredulidad. Taro-Sensei suspiraba cansino._

_-¡Oh Vamos Midori! Tomate las cosas con calma, ¿quieres?- le dijo, sonriente Genma, mientras que Aoba asentía, en señal de apoyo hacía su compañero, lo que hizo molestar aún más, si se podía, a la konoichi._

_-¿NO ME VEIS CAPAZ DE REALIZAR LA MISIÓN TAMBIÉN COMO VOSOTROS O QUÉ?-cuestiono ella mirándoles molesta, cruzada de brazos. _

_Taro-Sensei cansado de la discusión entre los genin se aparto un poco de ellos, apoyándose en un muro cercano y mirándoles a los tres, claramente iba a costar que esos tres se llevaran bien. Genma, silbaba mirando a otro lado, mostrando falsa inocencia, Aoba, por su parte, jugaba con el kunai._

_-Claro eres capaz de realizar las misiones, Midori- hablo Taro cruzándose de brazos y mirando de forma recriminatoria a sus alumnos- Eres tan capaz como tus compañeros de hacerlas._

_-¿Veis? Lo que decía yo…-añadió, llena de orgullo. _

_-¿Qué tal si planeamos como cuidar a esos bebes? Porque yo no tengo ni idea de niños pequeños, a decir verdad- comento Genma, dispuesto a cambiar de tema, siendo apoyado por Aoba y por Taro, mientras que Midori les miraba mal a los tres de manera maliciosa._

_-¿Cómo puedes ser un ninja sin saber como cuidar a tres demonios, es decir…niños?- cuestiono ella, con deje de burla, cruzándose los brazos de forma recriminatoria._

_-Pues porque no se pide en el currículum de un ninja que se sepa cuidar a un crío, no te fastidia, Midori - respondió Aoba en lugar de Genma,, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo entre ambos._

_-Pues yo si se cuidar a un niño- fue su única respuesta._

_En ese momento dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Aoba y Genma veían la oportunidad perfecta de sacar la misión adelante ¿Cómo no lo habían pensado antes? Ella era una kunoichi, por ende una chica, aunque no lo pareciera en algunos momentos por la cantidad de broncas y peleas en las que se metía pero al fin y al cabo lo era, por lo tanto debería saber, si o si, como cuidar a un crío cualquiera._

_-Habla- dijeron al unísono los dos ninjas, dispuestos a escucharla. _

_Los tres formaron un círculo entre ellos, dispuestos a debatir el tema a discutir. Taro sensei estaba de pie, mirándoles y sonriendo de medio lado, por fin se comportaban como un equipo, trabajaban juntos y compartían información entre ellos, eso sería bueno a la larga. _

_-Aoba, Genma-comenzó, carraspeando la garganta y haciéndose la importante- nuestra misión es cuidar a los demonios de ocho años de los hijos del señor feudal, por lo que lo más importante que debemos saber es, sin duda alguna, como pararles- dijo ella, mientras que sus compañeros alzaban una ceja con incredulidad._

_-¿pararles?- le pregunto Genma sin entender_

_-¿eres tú quien esta hablando el plan o soy yo?- alzo una ceja con molestia, mientras que sus compañeros y Taro sensei suspiraban con cansancio- Eso pensé- añadió, al ver como sus compañeros la miraban con una cara de perrito chihuahua- Vale…seguiré- suspiro ella y volvió a continuar- He escuchado que esos tres son unos demonios, son malos como ellos solos y son muy hiperactivos...Por eso dije que pararles- sus compañeros asintieron y ella continuo- El plan es el siguiente: Usaremos "__Bunshin no jutsu" (técnica de replicación)__y nos transformaremos dos shuriquens mientras que Aoba los lanza contra esos tres, ellos los esquivaran evidentemente pero luego nos transformaremos, Genma y yo, en nosotros mismos para lanzarles redes y detenerlos, los dejaremos dentro de las redes toda la tarde hasta que vuelva el señor feudal y se acabe la misión ¿A que es un buen plan?- añadió contenta._

_Genma y Aoba se miraban entre ellos, pálidos, mientras que Taro sensei la miraba, perplejo. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, la miraron los tres, asiendo que tres pares de ojos se posaran en ella y Midori se sintiera, observada._

_-Esto…Midori-Chan…-comenzó Genma, siendo interrumpido por una carcajada por parte de Aoba, quien se sujetaba el estomago con fuerza_

_-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE TE RIES BAKA-DOBE-AOBA?!-bramo la joven ninja, haciendo que Aoba la mirara, dispuesto a contestarla._

_-Mejor…vamos a planear algún plan- intervino el jounin asiendo que Genma y Aoba asintieran y Midori se quedara perpleja ¿era posible que no fueran a usar su gran e infalible plan?_

…_Fin Flash Back…_

Kakashi miro a Genma desde el sillón donde estaba sentado, sonriendo por debajo de la máscara. No conocía a Midori del todo pero esa pequeña historia había sido perfecta para saber, aparte de que Midori estaba como una cabra, era una kunoichi perseverante, con planes extraños y algo macabros, pero con su gracia. Genma sintió la mirada del ninja copión y alzo una ceja, esperando una respuesta o alguna palabra por parte del ninja.

-Y bien… ¿Qué te ha parecido el leve estrato de la vida de Midori? –le pregunto, entrelazando los dedos, sin apartar la mirada del ninja.

-Tenías razón, planea cosas extrañas- comento Kakashi, mientras Genma asentía divertido seguramente recordando otros momentos con Midori cuando eran niños.

-Midori era una buena ninja, empezó como todos nosotros, desde abajo, pero poco a poco fue aumentando su poder, no te dejes engañar por lo que te he contado, cierto que no era perfecta, siempre fallaba en el sentido de planear cosas, en ese tema era pésima, pero de resto, era perfecta- comento Genma contento, mientras Kakashi asentía, asiéndose cargo de lo dicho por el ninja.

Genma miro el reloj, el cual descansaba en esos momentos encima de la mesa del salón, seguramente Kakashi lo abría cogido en cualquier otro momento para dormir y despertarse a una hora determinada, percatándose de la hora que era se levanto, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Kakashi le siguió, a sabiendas de que el ninja se marchaba y por lo menos le debía acompañar hasta la puerta a modo de despedida.

-Nunca se me ocurriría menos preciar a Midori-Chan- susurro seriamente Kakashi a modo de respuesta a lo dicho anteriormente por Genma, quien en esos momentos estaba saliendo por la puerta, se giro y miro a Kakashi, sonriente.

-Eso me alegra- comento saliendo, finalmente por la puerta. Justo iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando se acordó, o eso parecía, de algo y volvió a abrir la puerta antes de que la pudiera cerrar Kakashi- Esto…

-¿ocurre algo, Genma?- le pregunto el ninja copión mirándole con una ceja alzada y ahogando un bostezo.

-Los nombres de los bebes- se sonrojo levemente, sin saber porque, quizás había sido muy distraído pero…Todo el mundo, cuando ve a un bebe, lo primero que pregunta es ¿Cómo se llama? y eso a él se le había pasado por completo, se había encargado de asimilar la noticia y de contarle a Kakashi sobre Midori, ni siquiera había preguntado sobre las criaturas- ¿los has decidido?- añadió ante el silencio del ninja.

Kakashi simplemente miro al techo, pensativo, o al menos eso parecía en esos momentos. Bajo la mano hacía su bolsillo trasero, donde normalmente descansaba el Icha-Icha, pero esta vez descansaba, también, otra cosa importante. Le tendió el papel que había caído del Diario de Midori a Genma, mostrándoselo.

Genma miro al papel y a Kakashi, alzando una ceja pero, finalmente, cogiéndolo, abrió ese pequeño papel con cuidado y después de hacerlo, sonrió divertido. Le devolvió el papel al ninja y, finalmente, salió de la casa de Kakashi, despidiéndose con la mano, silbando contento.

Kakashi cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella.

Miro el papel por unos momentos, sonriendo del mismo modo que lo había hecho Genma cuando lo había leído. En el papel, se podían ver claramente varios nombres, tanto de niña como de niño, algunos tachados y otros subrayados, pero…los más importantes a ojos de Kakashi y seguramente de Genma, eran los que estaban rodeados por un círculo.

-Se llamaran…Shiro y Shizuka Hatake- susurro Kakashi, desviando la mirada desde el techo hasta una de las ventanas cercanas, apoyándose en ella, alzando la mirada al cielo, como si se lo estuviera hablando con alguien- esa fue tú decisión…los nombres de nuestros hijos…

…………

**Nota de autora: **Hola!! muchas gracias a todos por los review y siento mucho la espera por este cap, espero no haberos desilusionado (snif snif…) En cuanto a la espera, he cumplido mi promesa, dos semanas y actualización y también cuento con la excusa de que…estoy enferma, muy enferma, tanto que he estado ingresada en el hospital (por no decir que aún lo estoy). Mmm es posible que el cap haya estado soso, pero no se me ocurrian muchas cosas mas, lo siendo de todo corazón y espero no haberos desilusionado. Respeto a los nombres…_Shiro _significa _Blanco _y_ Shizuka _significa_ Calmada _y_ Tranquila._ No me fijo en los significados para ponerlos a los personajes respecto a los nombres, solo me fijo en como son y me gustaron esos dos, espero que os hayan gustado a vosotros también. A petición popular, en el siguiente capitulo…¡¡Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Yamato!! (risa macabra) ¿Qué pasará? Todo eso en dos semanas, a la espera de vuestros pronósticos y/o cualquier sugerencia, estoy en el msn donde podéis contactar conmigo o lo que sea, o bien me lo podéis decir en un flamante review. Besos.

**Respuesta a los review del capitulo anterior: **

**Ellistriel:** Muchas gracias por el review de verdad, como siempre eres la primera en mandármelo. ¿El fantasma de Midori viene a golpear a Kakashi por leer el diario? Yo creo que mejor lo deja sin masculinidad Jaja. Si, como ya te dije, Genma y Midori eran amigos de la infancia y por ello podemos saber mas de la castaña, gracias a él y gracias al diario. Si, Genma evidentemente es un tío (que lógico no?) no pregunto los nombres de los bebes pero bueno…ya veras sus nombres en este cap. Espero que te guste mucho este nuevo episodio y espero saber más de ti. Besos

**Kashidan: **Muchas gracias por tu review nena, como siempre me anima mucho que me hagas la pelota xD. Si, tienes razón, creo que puse al padre de Midori como un padrazo tsk, ya lo pondré un poco más cabrón más adelante jaja, y si, las respuestas y declaraciones de Midori bueno…fueron las típicas que se les viene a una chica a la mente ¿no? Bueno, que muchas gracias por todo, y ya nos veremos en el siguiente y en el msn, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme y espero que te guste el siguiente cap. Besos

**Pandora84: **Muchas gracias por tu review de verdad te agradezco que te hayas pasado por el fic y me alegra ver que te ha gustado. Aunque tu review es muy claro me alegra ver que te a gustado la idea y que te ha parecido tierno. Prometo intentar seguir por esta linea y que poco a poco te vaya gustando algo más. Besos y cualquier cosa mensaje!

**Grillito:** Hola!! muchas gracias por el review, siempre anima mucho. Yo no soy mala con Pakkun!! ¿de donde sacaste eso? (escondiendo el cuerpo mutilado del pobre animal) Yo no soy mala con él…son ellos!! (señalando a los bebes) Yo me lavo las manos uu Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente del fic y muchos besos!! nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Espe Kuroba:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por el review y siento mucho la perdida del tiempo por haber leido el fic xD, me alegra que te vaya gustando como van las cosas y no te preocupes, Naruto y Sakura apareceran pronto, quizas como has leido no en este capitulo pero si pronto, te lo prometo. Como ya vemos Kakashi ha aprendido rapido jeje ¿para algo es un ninja genio no? Y si, los nombres van pronto xD, ya los has visto ¿te han gustado? Muchas gracias por todo y muchos besitos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

**Hina-chan Hyuuga girl: **Hola!!! (me escondo) No me muerdas!! no me comas!! te tengo miedo…snif snif…¿te ha parecido corto? Bueno, lo siento mucho de verdad, intentare ir asiendo los capitulos mas largos, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por tu review y tus animos, nos vemos en el siguiente. Besos

**black rouse1: **Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review y siento mucho las molestias por la lectura. ¿ahora te apiadas de Pakkun? Si bueno, ya veremos si hago que bebe b le use para hacer de muñeca o bebe A para practicar con los kunais (risa macabra) Si, tio Genma se viene a la fiesta de los niños xD, y sobre todo la historia de Midori, bueno…no es su historia pero por lo menos estractos de ella, ya mas adelante a medida avance el fic veremos mas partes de su vida. ¿Tu hermana tiene un titulo asi en su diario? O.o tu hermana y yo deberiamos conocernos…xDDD yo tengo el mismo en el mio jaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo y cualquier cosa no dudes en conectar conmigo por msn. Besos

**fanfic: **Hola!! Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y por tu review, jaja si, me di cuenta de que te equivocaste xD, pero no pasa nada, se lo que querias decir eso es lo importante. Si, Kakashi en el fondo le afecta la muerte de Midori ya que es la madre de sus hijos…y se supone que los quiere no? Supongo que Kakashi tiene que saber de Midori para que sus hijos si algun dia le vienen con " papa, ¿Cómo era mama?" el les pueda contar sobre ella…después de todo todos los hijos que crecen sin conocer a un miembro de la familia siempre quieren saber de el/ella ¿no? Bueno, que me voy por las ramas, muchos besos y gracias por todo.

**Raven Granger:** Holaaa, ¿como estas mi niña? Espero que todo este bien. Lo dicho, si, no me gusta que me feliciten, lo odio…¬¬ xD, es broma, me gusta que me digan que esta bien o no, necesito su opinión para ver si os gusta o no, nunca esta de mas que me digas "felicidades" o algo similar porque asi me animas. Muchas gracias por el review y por todo. Y sobre lo dicho por Midori…no es una tipa conocida por ahí, es una ninja (risa macabra) pero no tengo imágenes de ella, supongo que podre hacer alguna ¿no? Bueno, que muhas gracias por todo y cualquier cos ano dudes contactar conmigo por msn.

**AmyElric: **Hola!! muchas gracias por el review, me anima mucho que te gusta la historia, muchas gracias por todo de verdad, lo que me dijiste de escribir como una profesional…coffcoff sin comentarios, creo que exageras un pelin por no decir mucho (que? me tengo que atribuir por lo menos un poquito ¿no? xD) la cuestion es que el hecho de que se te proyecten las imágenes en tu mente es solo cuestion de tu imaginacion, yo hay no tengo nada que ver, eso depende siempre del lector si tiene capacidad reproductora en su mente, pero me halagan tus palabras y estare al pendiente de tus fic, muchos besitos y no dudes en ningun momento avisarme si necesitas algo o lo que sea, mi msn esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, besitos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap, o tuyo o mio xD

**blade- **Hola!! muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te vaya gustado el fic, y en cuanto a la conti…ya as visto que la he colocado la misma semana de tu review, he intentado cumplir mi promesa de ir actualizando cada dos semanas, o por lo menos esa es mi intención a partir de ahora, intentare hacerlo en dos en dos semanas, porque no cuento con mucho tiempo, tengo otras cosas que hacer y mi inspiración no es de las mejores en estos tiempos duros de examenes TvT. En cuanto a los nombres…xD, bueno, mi intención era ponerlos en el cap4 pero cambie de idea y decidi dejar con espectansion al lector (mentira!! no me acorde de escribirlos y no encontre la situación en lo escrito en el cap4 y decidi dejarlo para mas adelante) si bueno…olvidando lo que esta puesto entre paréntesis…muchos besits y gracias por el review, si quieres localizarme o cualquier cosa que ocurra, mi msn esta en el perfil. besos


	6. El Equipo Kakashi

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…_

Capitulo 6. Equipo Kakashi

Aproximadamente habían pasado, casi, siete días desde los últimos acontecimientos en la casa de Kakashi y desde la visita de Genma con los objetos personales de Midori.

Todo había ido como siempre, sin mucha variedad y sin más complicaciones que el mero hecho de que casi seguía sin dormir el tiempo estimado, aproximadamente hora y media, dos horas y hasta mucho era, también que los niños, a su pronta edad, eran muy remolones a la hora de comer, Shizuka prefería le leche calentita, batida sin olvidar de que la quería de primera calidad, mientras que su hermano Shiro era otro cantar, parecía que a su hijo le importaba muy poco como se la diera, con tal de que se la dieran cuando la pidiera, no le parecía importar mucho el hecho de que fuera fría o caliente, batida y sin batir, hecho demostrado, las mujeres se complicaban demasiado la vida y se la complicaban a los demás, y más si se trataba de Shizuka, su hija.

Durante esos siete días esos dos _mini demonios_, uno de los tantos nombres con los que Pakkun les había "bautizado" habían hecho de las suyas con el pobre can, entre morderle, si esos niños aun no tenían ni dientes y ya estaban torturando al pobre animal, hasta llegar a jalarle uno de ellos por el rabo y el otro por la pata, llevando al punto de que el animal tenía que pedir ayuda a Kakashi. También cabía a destacar la visita de Kurenai y mini Asuma, quien en esos momentos tenía tres meses casi cuatro de nacido.

Había sido una visita casi por sorpresa, Kakashi no la esperaba en casa y aún así ella no se había sorprendido ni lo más mínimo al ver a Kakashi lleno de babas y de leche a por doquier con la casa llena de juguetes y gritos de Pakkun, simplemente Kurenai había sonreído, seguramente Tsunade-Sama le había contado algo, y había dejado a Asuma con los hijos de Kakashi, Shiro y Shizuka, en el parque que se encontraba en el jardín trasero, para que les diera un poco el fresco, mientras ella y Kakashi hablaban, sobre un tema que Kakashi nunca o por lo menos no acostumbraba hablar, y menos con ella o con cualquier persona, sobre pañales.

Si, definitivamente los días habían pasado lentos para el ninja copión, casi no había tenido más tiempo para poder echarle algún nuevo vistazo al Diario de Midori ni tampoco para hacerle alguna otra visita a Genma, no por culpa de los bebes, sino porque el ninja había sido mandado de misión a saber donde y a saber por cuando tiempo estaría fuera de Konoha.

Hablando de misiones, eso le había hecho recordar al jounin que sus muchachos, Sakura y Naruto, se habían ido a una misión a Suna durante un mes completo junto a Sai y Yamato, asiendo el papel de Sensei. No lo había pensado pero… ¿Cómo iba a explicarles la nueva situación a sus alumnos? Definitivamente se podía imaginar la cara de Naruto, quien, conociéndole tal bien como le conocía, por ser quien era evidentemente, se reiría y se lo tomaría a broma, en cambio con Sakura las cosas iban a ser más complicadas, si no acababa en el otro barrio sería un milagro…

Kakashi bajo las escaleras con cuidado, había estado en su habitación y zarandeo un poco a los críos, se suponía que les tocaba la leche, las bajo con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, eso necesitaba él para que se despertarán, llevaban casi media hora de retrazo y eso, no estaba empezando a asustar, Kurenai le había recomendado que no les dejara pasar mucho tiempo, que les acostumbrara a una hora fija en el momento de darles las comidas y bueno…el no sabía del tema, era mejor dejarse llevar por una "experta", ¿no?

Fue a la cocina, por ahora lo haría todo con cuidado, sin ruido, hasta que terminara de preparar los biberones, después, les despertaría uno a uno, así no se vería tan apurado dando los biberones a los dos al mismo tiempo, no quería ni pensar en esa situación.

Ese era su plan, un plan maestro, no podía fallar, ¿O sí?

Se encontraba en la cocina, terminando de calentar la leche calentita para Shizuka cuando se escucho un grito desde fuera que le alarmo, y su cara, si no fuera porque llevaba la máscara, sería un poema.

-No…no puede ser…él no- susurro Kakashi y sin dejar el biberón en la cocina fue corriendo a mirar por la puerta, efectivamente, era él.

-¡KAKASHI SENSEI!- se escucho decir, desde lo lejos de la calle, el ninja imperativo cabeza hueca numero uno de toda Konoha, Naruto Usumaki.

El rubio venía corriendo, literalmente, por la calle, seguido por Sakura de cerca, quien le gritaba, y a lo lejos, se podía ver a Sai, la mar de tranquilo, mientras, Kakashi, estaba al borde del ataque cardiaco y eso, que aun era muy joven y tenía mucho por vivir… ¿no?

Naruto llego a la puerta a los pocos segundos, y miro fijamente al ninja, de arriba a bajo, Kakashi en esos momentos pensó que el ninja se había percatado del biberón y que, seguramente, ahora le vendría con cientos de preguntas sobre él.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- exclamo el chico, mientras el ninja copión le miraba, esperando escuchar alguna risa burlesca por parte de él- Naruto Usumaki ha vuelto.- añadió triunfante, mientras Kakashi, por meramente guardar la compostura, no se calló al suelo.

-¡Eso ya lo veo Naruto!- exclamo Kakashi, guardando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Naruto llevo su mano a la nuca, rascándosela como quien no quiere la cosa- Ahora, la pregunta del millón es… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pues verá Kakashi sensei nosotros…- comenzó el ninja, siendo interrumpido por Sakura, quien llegaba en ese instante.

-¡NARUTO!- le dio un golpe, dejándole incrustado en el suelo, mientras Kakashi, les miraba con una ceja alzada- Ohh, buenos días Kakashi sensei- dijo, ahora disimulando.

-Ya…- una gota de sudor paso por la sien del ninja- ¿Qué tal estás, Sakura?- pregunto, sonriendo por debajo de la máscara, elevando una mano a modo de saludo.

-Muy bien Kakashi-Sensei- respondió la oji verde, siempre sonriente.

Kakashi en esos momentos no sabía que hacer, era bien cierto que eran sus alumnos y ellos debían conocer la situación actual, pero…no lo había previsto, es decir…es posible que el fuera un gran ninja y todo eso, un genio según otros pero…Bah, solo era cuestión de decirlo y ya esta, pensarlo y prepararlo sería una perdida de tiempo, se los diría de sopetón y si Naruto se ponía a reír haría que Sakura le diera otra tunda o le haría su jutsu.

-¿Y Yamato?- volvió a preguntar después de unos segundos de silencios bien prolongados por su culpa y por el atontamiento del rubio

-Hablando en la Torre con la Hokage-Sama, dijo que vendría dentro de un rato, tiene algo que hablar contigo después, Kakashi- Sensei- dijo Sakura, a modo de respuesta ante la pregunta de su sensei.

El Ninja Copión se mantuvo en silencio, nuevamente, ¿hablar algo con él? Como no fuera una misión…lo tenía claro, ¿Qué quería que hiciese con los gemelos? ¿Llevarlos como peso pesados a su espalda durante la misión? No, no era la mejor de las ideas realmente, no podía aceptar una misión ahora y menos con dos pequeños a los que cuidar y…

-Hmm Hola- Alguien hablo, haciendo que Kakashi volviera al mundo real- ¿Qué tal todo, Kakashi-sensei?

-Oh…hola Sai- saludo, riendo con nerviosismo, casi no lo había visto ni venir, había estado distraído pensando en lo dicho por Sakura- Oye Sakura o tú mismo Sai, ¿no sabéis de lo que quiere hablar conmigo Yamato?- les pregunto directamente

Ambos se miraron entre ellos, esperando que el uno o el otro respondieran, pero visto lo visto y que ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir nada, negaron con la cabeza, mirando a su sensei.

-Quizás Naruto…- susurro Sai, señalando al punto donde había caído el susodicho

-Oh por favor Sai, ¿de verdad piensas que Naruto iba a saber algo tan importante?- pregunto la peli rosa, mirando con una ceja alzada al ninja

-Bueno Sakura, quizás Naruto si…- el Ninja Copión miro a la misma dirección que Sai, donde había caído Naruto pero…- Oye Naruto… ¿Naruto? ¿Dónde está…?

Kakashi no pudo terminar de pronunciar la pregunta, un grito se escucho en el interior de la casa, acompañado de llantos de, lo que parecían, bebes, obligando a el ninja copión entrar de volada y a Sakura, junto a Sai, mirándose mutuamente y siguiendo al ninja hasta el interior y…tanto Sakura como Sai enarcaron una ceja al encontrar en la casa y seguir al ninja hasta el comedor, donde Kakashi parecía bajar con dos bebes en brazo, uno en cada cual. Naruto por su parte estaba siguiendo al ninja por detrás, señalándole con el dedo índice, riendo a más no poder.

-O le mandas a callar tú o me encargo de hacerlo yo pero a base de jutsus- fue lo único que dijo el ninja, señalando a Sakura y al rubio, quien parecía haber parado de reír de golpe, o más bien por los golpes que no tardo en proporcionar su compañera de equipo.

Por su parte Sai se mantenía en silencio, observando como, el Gran Ninja Copión, les daba de comer a los críos, por lo menos a uno de ellos, al otro lo dejo en el parque de juguetes, donde pareció entretenerse durante unos minutos, a la espera de lo que parecía, la leche. Los observaba, los miraba en silencio, los estudiaba. Así era Sai.

Sakura por su parte, después de mandar el puñetazo del siglo a Naruto, miro a su sensei, era extraño verlo dando biberones a bebes, y lo más extraño era… ¿Qué hacían dos pobres criaturas en la casa de, aunque un buen sensei, un desordenado en la vida privada e higiene de la casa? Aunque…ahora que miraba la casa, era cierto que estaba un poco revuelta, pero a causa de los bebes y de algún destrozo del cual era participe ella. Se acerco tímidamente a su sensei y le miro.

-Kakashi- Sensei esto…

-¿Le has dado el biberón a algún bebe, Sakura?- pregunto su sensei, directamente, quizás ella podría ayudarle, después de todo se estaba encargando de dar el biberón a Shizuka, pero Shiro…

-Esto…-la pregunta le vino de sopetón, no se la esperaba realmente- si, lo he hecho pero…

-¿Puedes dárselo a Shiro?

-¿Shiro?- miro al otro bebe, al que se encontraba en el parque de los juguetes y después al ninja, señalando al bebe

-Si, el mismo, como ves tengo las manos ocupadas con Shizuka- respondió, y volvió al tema, señalando al otro biberón que se encontraba al borde de la mesa, el cuál cogió Sakura, sentándose en otro de los sillones, y comenzando a darle el biberón al otro bebe, después de cogerlo del parque. Así era Sakura.

Naruto por su parte parecía reaccionar después del golpe proporcionado por la oji verde, y estaba un poco dolorido en la cabeza, prueba de ello, dos chichones "de regalo". Nuevamente volvió al mundo real al acordarse de los dos bebes que se había visto en la casa de Kakashi, algo extraño sin duda, pero a la vez era tan… ¿divertido? Se levanto del suelo y camino hacía Sakura, y se le quedo mirando unos instantes, serio o por lo menos lo parecía, después, unos segundos después, rompió a reír. Naruto era así.

-Jajaja, ¡¡Sakura-Chan, pareces madre dándole biberones a los bebes, que insólito!!- exclamo, como si fuera una mala broma, aunque, ante sus ojos, era divertido, no se podría imaginar dando un biberón a Sakura ni en broma, con el mal humor que se gastaba…

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR, NARUTO?- bramo, levantándose con violencia del sillón, el bebe que tenía en brazos, Shiro, comenzó a llorar- Ya ya…lo siento…peque…fue culpa de ese _dobe_, perdona…- intento tranquilizarlo, pero fue en vano.

-Bah, déjame a mí, seguro que lo calmo- Naruto se encogió de hombros, y camino hacía Sakura, después de huir unos metros y esconderse detrás de Sai quien sonreía. Tomo el bebe de entre los brazos de Sakura y le hablo- Ey, ¿quieres venir a tomar ramen conmigo?

El bebe le miro unos instantes, parpadeando varias veces pero después…comenzó a llorar con más fuerza e incluso que cuando lo sostenía Sakura. Naruto comenzó a zarandearlo de un lado a otro, intentando calmarle, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vanos, el bebe lloraba y lloraba, haciendo que su hermana, la que sostenía Kakashi, comenzara a llorar también, movida por el llanto de su hermano, siendo contagiada por él.

-¿Por qué no lo meses como Kakashi-Sensei?- comentó y sugirió Sai, señalando a Kakashi, quien parecía haber cogido algo de práctica o por lo menos parecía más acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se miraron entre ellos. La resolución del caso fue la siguiente: Naruto nuevamente en el suelo con, un tercer, chichón, Sakura en el sofá dando de tomar, e intentando volver a calmar al bebe, Sai mirando cada movimiento con interés, por no decir que tocando, levemente, la mejilla de uno de los bebes, estudiándoles y Kakashi con la oportunidad perfecta de decir la gran noticia.

-Ya que la pregunta no la ha hecho ninguno…antes de que la hagáis os diré yo la respuesta- carraspeo la garganta y suspiro, llevando a Shizuka a su hombro, tenía que eructar- Estos dos bebes, son mis hijos- dijo con voz clara y firme, directamente- Y no pienso resolver vuestras preguntas y dudas, eso os basta y sobra- añadió, no tenía pensado contar su vida privada y "Sentimental" a sus alumnos.

Sai y Sakura ya se esperaban algo así, después de todo no eran tontos y se habían percatado de que el cabello del bebe que tenía la kunoichi era blanquito, al igual que el de Kakashi o por lo menos en cierto sentido parecido al suyo, pero Naruto…parecía no haberse percatado de ello y eso que lo había sostenido entre sus brazos, el rubio solo llego a levantarse y poner cara de sorpresa.

Pasado varios minutos Kakashi quisiera o no había tenido que contar algo de los dos bebes, por lo menos lo suficiente, lo justo y necesario sin llegar a tomar el tema de la madre de los dos bebes, ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Una relación ¡Ni relación ni nada! Una noche pasajera, un desliz? No, prefería no decir nada, así se simple. Y después había ido a acostar a los bebes a su cuarto, dejando a los tres alumnos en el salón, a solas.

-Oye Sakura-Chan esto…

Naruto no llego a terminar su frase, Yamato hizo acto de presencia y lo primero que hizo fue percatarse del fuerte olor a…

-Joder con Kakashi…- maldijo por lo bajo, olía tan…tan…extraño.

-Huele a pañales- aclaro Sai, mirando al recién llegado.

-¿Pañales?- ¿es que acaso Kakashi ahora estaba usando pañales? No, no podía ser cierto. No podía ser cierto que el Gran Ninja Copión, el ninja genio, estuviera usando pañales.

-Si, los de Shiro y Shizuka- añadió Sakura

-¿Pero que…?

-Son mis hijos- sentencio el ninja, bajando las escaleras, a modo de respuesta después de que dejara a los críos arriba y después de escuchar el interrogatorio de Yamato a sus alumnos- Una larga historia…¿Cómo ha ido la misión en Suna, Yamato?

-Eh si…esto…- carraspeo la garganta, era cierto que la misión había ido bien, era algo rutinario, no era gran cosa, pero ahora debía hablar con urgencia con Kakashi- ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro- enarco una ceja. Después de lo que le había dicho Sakura al llegar quería hablar con Yamato el también, no estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir pero si se trataba de alguna misión su respuesta sería terminantemente…

-Se trata de una misión- añadió Yamato, caminando como Pedro por su casa, hasta la cocina, alejándose del resto.

Kakashi suspiro, parecía que le había leído la mente, de volada decía que no a una misión. Miro a sus alumnos y les sonrió, siempre por debajo de la máscara, y fue hacía la cocina, dejando a aquellos tres hablando entre ellos, o…eso parecían. Se miraron entre ellos, no querían quedarse sin saber de que hablarían, todo por tentativa de Naruto, después de todo fue el quien primero fue a cotillear, y Sakura junto con Sai a detenerlo y ya que estaban, a escuchar también.

Ambos ninjas estaban sentados en la cocina, cada uno en una silla, mirándose con seriedad. Llevaban varios minutos hablando ya de, a saber que cosas, a ojos de los tres ninjas recién llegados. Kakashi le miraba, con su único ojo, mientras que Yamato intentaba explicarle la situación al ninja.

-Tenemos que ir, necesitamos tú ayuda, Kakashi- intento, nuevamente convencerle el ninja, mirándole, suplicante.

-No, ya te dije que mis hijos…- intento excusarse, pero el otro le detuvo, no le dio tiempo a decir más.

-Tsunade-Sama me dijo que mandaría a alguien a encargarse de ellos pero tienes que ir a la misión, es primordial- pidió, entregándole el pergamino, dándole las instrucciones y para que supiera todos los detalles e informaciones recogidas hasta el momento.

-Rango S…-musito, ya podía ser importante y por lo que estaba viendo en el pergamino…lo era, sin duda alguna, pero… ¿con quien dejaría a Shizuka y a Shiro?

Ambos quedaron en silencio algunos segundos al percatarse de un ruido fuera de la cocina, Yamato se levanto y abrió la puerta de golpe, cayendo un amasijo de piernas y brazos al suelo. Sakura y Naruto caían al suelo, uno encima del otro, Sai se mantenía en pie, sonriendo con "inocencia", los otros dos ninjas le miraron a regaña dientes, y se levantaron.

-Ya…ni se os ocurra decir nada- pidió Yamato mirándoles y suspirando después.

-Podemos quedarnos nosotros con los gemelos- dijo Sai, hablando por los tres, pues los otros dos ninjas les miraron con cara de "¿y este que dice?"- Le necesitan para una misión y parece importante, Kakashi-Sensei, nosotros…bueno, Sakura y nosotros dos, Naruto y yo, nos podemos encargar de cuidar a los gemelos para que vayas

-No se yo…- Kakashi les miro con desconfianza, ¿dejarles a ellos tres a cargo de sus hijos? Confiaba en Sakura a pesar de su mal genio, Sai era observador, bastante a decir verdad, sabia que si se le decía algo lo haría encantado y sin reproches pero…Naruto…

-Vamos Kakashi sensei podemos hacerlo!!- exclamo el rubio, mirándoles- No seré un buen hokage si no aprendo a cuidar críos!!- Decía Naruto al viento con el puño cerrado, los ojos llenos de emoción y un atardecer en una playa, dándole más dramatismo con una ola golpeando las rocas tras él.

-Confié en nosotros, Kakashi sensei- pidió Sakura, sonriendo a pesar de que interiormente tanto ella como el resto pasaban de las palabras del rubio quien, se había puesto a flipar el solito, y ella estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Kakashi les miro a los tres y suspiro, se levanto y camino para salir fuera de la cocina

-Voy a preparar mis cosas, nos quedaréis con ellos en mi casa- fue su única respuesta, tendría que darles un voto de confianza, total, sería como una misión de rango D para ellos.

Naruto se quedo en silencio y no volvió a decir nada, pensativo. Quedarse en la casa de su sensei sería divertido, podría hacer muchas cosas, aparte de cotillear un poco pero lo más interesante sería…Sakura, pero…¿debía?

_Demonio: (a su izquierda) ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Esta es la oportunidad que estabas esperando desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! Tendrás que comenzar por alguna parte y…pasar un par de días en casa de tu sensei…con ella…solo jode un poco Sai pero a ese lo mandamos de paseo y listo_

_Ángel: (a su derecha)…_

_Demonio: Cuando las oportunidades llegan ¡tómalas!_

_Naruto, giro a su derecha, y se dedico a mirar a su ángel…-¿No me vas a decir nada?_

_Ángel: (limándose las uñas de los dedos) ¿Qué? Hasta yo creo que es una buena oportunidad, baka_

-HECHO!-exclamo el rubio, sonriendo de medio lado, divertido, era una genial idea, estaba ilusionado, quizás no por cuidar a los niños sino…porque pasaría días a solas, si se le quitaba de en medio a Sai, con Sakura, quizás…

-Naruto no hagas ruido y ven al salón- ordeno la peli rosa, desde la puerta. Nuevamente el rubio se había "ido" y estaba dando la vara, todos estaban en el salón mientras que el se había quedado en la cocina pensando en a saber que cosas.

En otra parte de la casa, Kakashi miraba fijamente a sus hijos, estaban durmiendo en esos momentos, parecían tan tranquilos…¿Quién iba a decir que les iba a echar de menos desde ya sin ni siquiera haberse marchado? Salio de la habitación o eso tenía pensando hacer cuando vío el Diario de Midori encima de la mesa, apenas llevaba poco leyendolo, pero estaba seguro de que en algún punto de la misión podría leer algo del mismo. Lo tomo y lo coloco en su mochila, la cual de por si estaba llena de cosas, pero una mas, el diario, no le haría daño. Salió, ahora si, de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, encontrandose con los tres ninjas y con Yamato, quien le esperaba en la puerta.

-Os dejo a cargo, cualquier cosa…Kurenai- dijo, sabia que la morena les ayudaria, después de todo…se lo había dicho a el que si pasaba algo en cualquier imprevisto contara con ella.

-Entendido Kakashi sensei- respondieron los tres al unisono.

Kakashi y Yamato desaparecieron de la vista de los tres muchachos, quienes ahora tendrían una "difícil" labor, cuidar a los hijos de Kakashi, quizás era o no difícil y cada uno tenía su motivo para cuidarlos, quizás no tan personal e importante, pero cada uno lo tenía, y lo harían juntos, aunque Naruto pensara en tirar a Sai por el bater, pero estarían unidos para completar la "mision" porque ellos eran…el Equipo Kakashi

**Mensaje de la Autora: **Siento haber tardado en actualizar, de verdad que lo siento mucho pero es que…me han pasado muchas cosas, entre el hospital y que me he sentido peor no he podido escribir, a parte y por no decir que el ordenar que estaba usando era el portátil de mi pa y NO TENIA WORD!! (apunto del suicidio) Pero ya me dieron el alta y rapidamente me puse a terminar el capi, muchos besos a todos e intentare no demorarme mas de lo necesario para el siguiente. Gracias a todos por leerme y por los review pasados.

**Pos data:** El dia ocho de abril cumpli 18 años (jeje)

**Respuestas a los Reviews: **

**Ellistriel:**

Muchas gracias por el review, como siempre, me animas mucho con el fic. Me alegra ver que te han gustado los nombres, aunque como sabes muy bien, tuve muchas dudas hasta el último momento sobre los nombres, pero en el último momento me decante por esos. Genma es adorables, eso lo vemos tanto en mi fic como en el tuyo, es lindo ver como recuerda a una amiga y compañera como fue Midori en sus momentos. Y en lo último tienes razón, Kakashi parece a prueba de críticas y de todo lo que le echen, no creo que le importe mucho lo que las personas ajenas digan de él y sobre lo que pueda decir Naruto y compañía…dudo mucho que le importe algo, o quizás si. Muchos Besos.

**Mikoto-Sama:**

Muchas gracias por el review, eso antes que nada. Me alegra ver que te esta gustando la historia tal y como esta yendo y sobre todo el hecho de que Midori se invente las cosas…esta un poco loca pero aún así la queremos igualmente. ¿Kakashi quiere a Midori? Bueno…yo la puse como un lío de una noche, pero es posible que no sea amor lo que esta sintiendo por ella, sino respecto ante la madre de sus hijos pero… ¡que se yo! Ya se lo preguntaré a Kakashi haber que me dice (xD). Muchos Besos.

**Pandora84: **

Muchas gracias por el review, eso antes que nada. Si, es posible que tengas razón, los bebes traerán muchas cosas consigo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta a la madre que tuvieron…La credibilidad de Kakashi y de toda la aldea…corre mucho peligro (xD). Me alegra que te guste la idea de meter a Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Yamato en el siguiente capitulo, ¿ya eran horas no? Después de todo… ¿Qué fic es este sin no salieran los protagonistas principales? He alargado mucho los capítulos para poder llegar a este, espero no defraudarte ni a ti, ni a cualquiera que quiera ver a estos personajes en acción. Muchos Besos.

**Black-Rouse1: **

Muchas gracias por el review, y como ya sabes, me caes muy bien (xD) hablar contigo por el msn es divertido. Me alegra ver que te esta pareciendo bien las cosas tal y como las estoy llevando en el fic, sobre todo el hecho de tener a una madre loca como Midori aunque como dices no hubo travesuras de bebes…ya iras viendo más travesuras a lo largo de este capitulo y de los siguientes, no siempre serán capitulo tranquilos de igual modo que no siempre serán del tipo bebes al ataque. Y no, no me pienso llevar a tu hermana ni a tu sobrino…ya tengo suficiente con los míos. Muchos Besos.

**Fanfic: **

Muchas gracias por el review y por tu preocupación por mi estado de salud, supongo que ya estoy mejor. Me alegra ver que te gustaron los nombres, y siento mucho tener que haber esperado hasta el capitulo cinco para poner unos nombres a Bebe A y Bebe B (xD) pero me gusta dejar a la gente con algo de intriga y sobre todo me gusta jugar bien mis cartas, respecto al diario de Midori…lo iremos viendo a medida avanza el fic, Kakashi no se va a poner a leerlo siempre, de igual modo que yo no me voy a poner a inventar cosas sobre la personalidad de Midori, por eso, me gusto la idea de que fuera igual que la madre de Naruto respecto a personalidad, así me ayuda a no tener que inventármela y así hace más divertido al personaje. ¿Kakashi nostálgico? Puede…pero quedo bien ¿no? Muchos Besos

**Hina-chan Hyuuga girl****:**

Muchas gracias por el review y gracias por no querer comerme esta vez (T.T). Me alegra que te este gustando tal y como esta yendo el fic y por ende el capitulo. ¿Los nombres? Muchas gracias (sarcásticamente) Es posible que no le peguen, pero a mi me gustaron, no soy del tipo de personas que miran el significado del nombre como para pegarlo con el apellido de Kakashi, Shiro, significa Blanco, lo que concuerda con su pelo, y Shizuka, significa calma, tranquilidad, ¿eso quiere decir que la niña sea una niña tranquila? Error. Gracias por desear mi pronta recuperación. Muchos Besos.

**Blade-: **

Muchas gracias por el review y por leerte los antiguos fic y seguirlos. Si tienes razón, fue corto el capitulo anterior de igual modo que suelen serlo todos mis capítulos, creo que la inspiración no me da para alargarlos o bien no juego mi bien las cartas de los detalles. Tú idea no es mala, ya me lo habían sugerido y como has leído les he dejado el trabajo duro a los pobres ninjas (xD) Mmm ¿Sakumo? Si, la verdad es que lo pensé, pero me pareció más apropiado que fuera Midori quien eligiera los nombres de sus hijos, así le daría un toque más… ¿personal? No se si sea la palabra adecuada pero…es la única que encuentro para explicártelo. Muchos Besos

**Kashidan: **

Muchas gracias por el review y me anima mucho ver que te pareció divertido el capitulo. No, por dios…no quiero matarte, aunque mi idea era esa, no matarte evidentemente, sino dejar los nombres para el final del capitulo, así consigo manteneros atentos a la lectura hasta el final, (Os tengo hipnotizados, Muahmuah) ¿Pegan los nombres con el apellido de Kakashi? Mmm pues la verdad es que no lo se, y tampoco me puse a hacer comparaciones, hay cientos de nombres que pegan mejor que el que yo puse, pero me gustaron esos dos y al ataque mis valientes U.U Nos vemos en dos semanas. Muchos Besos

**Espe Kuroba: **

Muchas gracias por el review, me anima ver que te fue gustando la situación y que te esta gustando la personalidad y la persona de Midori, No la conoces y te cae bien…entonces creo que he cumplido bien mi misión (xD). Si, lo prometo, empezaré a llamarlos así, por sus nombres, en lugar de Bebe A y Bebe B aunque a mi me gustaba llamarlos así, los podría haber dejado un par de capítulos así ¿No? (recibiendo tomatazos de los lectores) Vale, vale! No lo haré (xD). Me alegra saber que te gusta la idea de meter a Naruto y compañía en el siguiente capitulo, me alegra de hacerte feliz con eso (xD) Muchos Besos.

**Raven Granger:**

Muchas gracias por tu review y por tus palabras alentadoras esperando mi pronta recuperación (Dios, que fino me salió xD) No te preocupes, creo que no es nada serio pero de igual modo gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo. Si, mi querida y adorada (No se si decir que lo digo con sarcasmo porque se llevo a Kakashi y le tengo envidia o si decirlo de verdad juummm) es una fuera de serie, estaba como un cencerro y era una loca de atar, pero en fin, ¿eso no quita para que atrajera a Kakashi una noche no? Parece ser que poco a poco Kakashi "madura" y ve a los mocosos (Alias: Shiro y Shizuka) como sus hijos, es decir que se esta haciendo a la idea de su "metedura de pata". En el siguiente capitulo, es decir, en este, sale el equipo siete (menos Sasuke, para esté tengo un futuro mejor a la larga del fic) pero añadiendo a Sai y a Yamato, espero que te gusten. Cualquier cosa al msn, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y Besos.

**NarutoandHinata:  
**Hola corazón, muchas gracias por el review y por leerte todos los capítulos de un tirón, O.o eso…da miedo. xD muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y espero que nos veamos mas seguido por el msn, Besos.

**AmyElric****:**

Hola nena, muchas gracias por el review y por pasarte por el mismo, me alegra mucho que no lo hayas pasado por alto. ¿Qué puedo decir? Muchas gracias también por tu halago, pero a mi forma de ver no puedo narrar siempre bien, aunque tú digas que si lo hago, no siempre suele pasar, quizás sea cosa de que ahora estoy más acostumbrada, si te pasaras por mis primeros fics… seguro que verías mas de mil fallos jajaja. Muchas gracias también por decir que soy una de tus autoras favoritas y por supuesto que me pasaré más por tu fic! me gusta mucho lastima que no lo tenga controlado a la hora de tus actualizaciones, por lo tanto te pido que me envíes un mensaje cuando actualices para saberlo. Y sobre el cap, no se que decir, es posible que Genma no sea así en la serie pero…como no se sabe mucho de él, me permití el lujo de cambiarlo y moldearlo a mi manera, un poco Oc, es cierto pero…¿Qué puedo hacer? xD. Muchos besos y hasta pronto.


	7. Juegos, Misiones S, Pinceles e Icha Icha

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…_

Capitulo 7.  Juegos, Misiones S, Pinceles e Icha Icha

-¡Naruto!- exclamo y grito la pelirosa a su compañero de equipo, al mismo tiempo que le miraba con cierto desden y con profundas ganas de matarle

Hacía algunos minutos que ya se habían quedado solos sin la compañía de los jounin, y desde que eso había pasado todo parecía ir de mal en peor, ¿Y como no iba a ir de mal en peor cuando se tiene a dos niños despiertos, a uno de los cuidadores dando vueltas alrededor tuyo y a otro que solo observa como pasan y transcurren las cosas?

-¡Oh vamos Sakura Chan!- exclamo el rubio, suspirando después, ¿para que insistir si ella solo tenía fijación por el maldito de Sasuke?

-Déjalo Naruto…-semi ordeno la kunoichi, mirando a ambos bebes de reojo. Ambos se encontraban en el parque que tenían en medio del salón, por ahora entretenidos con algunos juguetes 

-Crees que se mantendrán mucho tiempo distraídos con esos juguetes- comento o se podría decir que pregunto Sai, observándoles con cierto interés.

-Son niños, ¿si no se distraen con juguetes, con que sino?- pregunto Sakura, casi con retórica y sorna.

-Curioso que lo preguntes porque…

Naruto no pudo continuar hablando, pues en ese momento Shiro comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Sakura rápidamente se acerco a él y lo sostuvo en brazos, intentando tranquilizarle, pero en vano, el pequeño señalaba el juguete que su hermana, Shizuka, tenía aferrado a ella como si no quisiera soltarlo bajo ningún concepto.

-Oh vamos…-bofo el rubio, caminando hacía la niña y arrebatándole el juguete- no me digas que llorabas por esto…menuda tontería, ya lloraras cuando no te tengan en consideración para las misiones S como a mi, eso si que es triste y para echarse a llorar- se quejo

El acto de Naruto había provocado los siguientes casos: Shizuka al ver como su juguete se le había sido arrebatado había comenzado a llorar, siendo cogida, extrañamente, por Sai, con quien dejo de llorar al instante, bajo la sorpresa de todos, la pequeña no dejaba de mirar al ninja por lo que ya no lloraba, sino se mantenía tranquila en sus brazos.

Shiro había dejado también de llorar, ahora tenía su juguete en brazos por lo que era, medianamente, feliz, pero había algo que estorbaba su "felicidad", su hermana ya no lloraba, y, como todo hermano mayor que se precie, su objetivo principal era y sería siempre…joder a la nena. 

Ante los ojos de los tres ninjas, Shiro arrojo el muñeco hacía su hermana, haciendo que esta dejara de mirar a Sai y mirara al peluche, después mirara a su hermano y después volvió a mirar el peluche, finalmente…comenzó a llorar. Shiro comenzó a carcajearse, o por lo menos apareció una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-¡SHIRO!- semi grito la pelirosa, mirando al pequeño con furia contenida, provocando que comenzara a llorar, ahora él-Por favor…ahora tú no

-Vamos enana…deja de llorar…-murmuro Sakura. La pequeña dejo de llorar unos instantes y segundos después…cuando parecía que todo era tranquilidad, volvió a comenzar a llorar, con más fuerza que antes.

-SAKURACHAN!! ¿POR QUÉ LLORA?- semi pregunto y grito el rubio que no se les podía escuchar entre ellos ante el llanto de la pequeña

-Vamos Shizuka, guapa, linda, preciosa, nenita…deja de llorar…-pidió Sai después de que la pelirosa golpeara a Naruto con fuerza para que dejara de gritar.

Curiosamente la pequeña dejo de llorar en esos momentos, ¿Por qué sería? Había varias opciones por la que Shizuka podría haber parado de llorar, una de dos, porque le había dado motes cariñosos, porque lo había dicho Sai o puede que la pequeña fuera más perspicaz de lo que, simplemente, aparentaba…

-Menuda niña…-se quejo Naruto desde la esquina de la habitación donde se encontraban, tenía un nuevo chichón provocado por el golpe de la kunoichi- Maldito Sai…las encandilas desde pequeñas…como se entere Kakashi sensei…Espero que Kakashi sensei regrese pronto…-dicho esto se incorporo y suspiro después.

Los pequeños ante las palabras del rubio, volvieron a comenzar a llorar, aunque en realidad Shiro ya lloraba de por si, lo hizo con más fuerza y Shizuka…volvió a comenzar a llorar, ¿está ves porque sería? ¿Porque Naruto había hablado o porque había dicho que Kakashi volviera pronto…es que acaso no querían que su padre volviera a casa? 

-Kakashi sensei…vuelve pronto por favor…-musitaron los tres miembros del equipo, suspirando después. Oh si, iban a ser días muy largos…

**….……………**

Tanto Kakashi como Yamato se encontraban en el despacho de Tsunade sama, a pos de que se le fuera informada la misión al ninja como era debido. La Hokage se encontraba revisando algunos informes que tenía esparcidos por la mesa de su despacho, y de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacía ambos ninjas que, aguardaban a que la rubia les contara lo que ocurría a versión completa.

-Kakashi, siento haberte llamado a buscar cuando te dije que te dejaría un tiempo libre de misiones- comenzó la hokage sin mirarles si quiera, absorta con uno de los informes que tenía entre sus manos- y a ti Yamato, teniendo en cuenta que acabas de volver de una misión, siento mucho tener que mandarte a otra- añadió.

-No pasa nada Hokage sama- dijo Yamato con voz calmada

-Por mi parte no se preocupe- se le unió Kakashi desviando la mirada de su libro Icha-Icha 

Tsunade no respondió ni dijo nada, simplemente suspiro y volvió a revisar el informe, segundos después de espera se los tendió a ambos ninjas

- como podéis apreciar en este informe, tú objetivo, Kakashi, ha sido divisado cercanos a las fronteras del País de los Campo de Arroz (un pequeño país fronterizo con el País del Fuego, y es donde está la aldea particular de Orochimaru, la Aldea Oculta del Sonido)

-¿Como esta tan segura, Hokage sama?- pregunto Yamato, mientras Kakashi se mantenía en silencio, quizás pensativo ante la noticia de la rubia

-Genma y el equipo de Gay se encontraron de regreso y lo divisaron, "él" escapo de ellos, pero teniendo en cuenta el tanto que lo conoce Kakashi….pensé que sería una buena idea que se encargara él del asunto, quiero dejar a Naruto y al resto al margen, por lo menos esta vez, después de todo Naruto ya la liberado cuatro de las nueve colas…un enfrentamiento contra "él" podría provocar que se liberara una quinta- explico con brevedad la rubia, ambos ninjas asintieron, pensativos

-Supongo que Yamato vendrá conmigo de apoyo- añadió Kakashi, asiendo que la rubia fuera esta vez quien asintiera- me parece bien…

-Teniendo en cuenta la sangre que corre por las venas de Yamato, podría venirte bien como un buena ayuda más que como apoyo- repuso la kunoichi

-cuente con ello, hokage sama- afirmo Yamato- esto…hablando de Genma y el equipo de Gay, ¿ellos nos ayudarán en la misión o han regresado ya a Konoha?

-Ellos ya han regresado a Konoha, y no puedo enviarles a una misión ahora, tengo un listado de ellas en las que les necesitaré y…

-No es necesario, nosotros dos somos suficientes para enfrentarnos a "él"- corto el ninja genio, suspirando después

-bien…podéis retiraos ya entonces. Kakashi todo esta en tus manos, elige la elección que creas correspondiente a ello- hablo la hokage y añadió después- a todo esto… ¿Los niños, con quienes los has dejado? Después de todo una misión es una misión y no puedes llevarlos contigo y…

-Con Sakura, Sai y Naruto- pronunció Kakashi, suspirando después, ¿había sido una buena idea?

-Ah…ya veo-susurro la rubia, dándoles señal para que se marcharan. Segundos después, cuando se vio sola en la habitación, suspiro, ya de por si sentía lastima por los pobres bebes o….mejor dicho, sentía lastima por los tres ninjas- espero que no tarden mucho en la misión, sino…creo que tendré un par de ninjas a los que mandar al hospital…

………………

-Sakura…tengo sueño- repitió el rubio por cuarta ves en lo que llevaban de noche

-Naruto….o te callas o te callo- fue la respuesta de la kunoichi.

Llevaban aproximadamente tres horas intentando que los pequeños se tranquilizaran y dejaran de llorar, cosa que habían conseguido a duras penas cuando a Sai le dio por pasarse por la cocina y tomar dos biberones, cosa que parecía haber provocado en los pequeños el "milagro" de dejar de llorar y poner ojitos de cordero degollado.

Después de ese echo las cosas no habían ido ni tan bien como los ninjas hubieran querido, después de todo en los planes de Sakura estaban que se quedaran dormidos con más facilidad después de haberse tomado la lechita, pero no, al parecer cada pequeño tenía su gusto para la leche, cosa que habían descubierto con el quinto intento de leche en el biberón.

A la hora de, por fin tomarse el biberón, ninguno de los pequeños quería estar en brazos de Naruto, pero si se reían cuando Sakura le proporcionaba algún golpe certero, pero no querían estar con él, al parecer Shiro había optado por estar en brazos de Sakura y Shizuka en brazos de Sai, al que no dejaba de mirar nunca.

Después de ese pequeña situación, ambos bebes habían eructado si, pero dejando rastro de la leche en la camisa del pobre rubio, seguido de que no se dormían con facilidad, ahora mismo, ambos bebes, estaban jugando con las pinturas de Sai, al mismo tiempo que Naruto y Sakura miraban la hora que era y maldecían a esas criaturas.

-Sai…quítales las pinturas- semi ordeno Sakura después de haber recogido la casa, medianamente, y ya cansada del asunto, solo quería dormir un poco.

-eso eso, tienen que dormir…- hablo el rubio, afirmando y cediendo ante la pelirosa, bostezando por sexta vez consecutiva

-Esta bien- cedió el ninja, suspirando después.

Ambos bebes al ver como se les arrebataba la pintura con la que estaban jugando comenzaron a mirar mal a los tres ninjas, a su vez Sakura y Naruto ya temían porque comenzaran a llorar otra vez, Sai solo observaba, pero no fue así, los dos pequeños tomaron un pincel cada uno de los que Sai había dejado en el sofá y no había terminado de recoger y comenzaron a jugar otra vez, parecían que no les iban a dar mayor importancia al echo de que les hubieran quitado los pinturas, por lo menos tenían los pinceles. Sai enarco una ceja con curiosidad, ¿Sería posible que los bebes tuvieran una fijación por la pintura?

-A la cama…- susurro Sakura, tomando a Shiro, apunto de arrebatarle el pincel pero…temiendo un llanto, se lo dejo, ¿Qué mal había si se lo dejaba? Total…ya se lo quitaría más tarde.

Shiro no parecía muy conforme con la idea de irse a la cama por lo que le armo una pataleta a la kunoichi, siendo copiada por su hermana Shizuka, que estaba en brazos de Sai.

Una venita comenzó a asomar por la sien de la kunoichi, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Sai se alejo de ella con Shizuka en sus brazos, Naruto se escondió detrás de un sillón y se tapo los oídos después, Shiro…pobre niño, él no sabía que se le avecinaba.

-Oh oh…-Sai y Naruto si lo sabían, por ende, se temían lo peor.

-TE VAS A ESTAR TRANQUILITO Y TE VAS A DORMIR CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LA HABITACION, ¿VERDAD SHIRO?- comenzó a gritar la pelirosa, si no fuera porque Shiro era un bebe podría decirse que asintió, asustado- Y ESTO TAMBIÉN VA POR TI, SHIZUKA!!- añadió, desviando la mirada y señalando a Sai con la pequeña, Shizuka…miro a Sai, y después miro a Shizuka, y más de lo mismo, si no fuera porque era un bebe, podría decirse que había asentido, asustada por el grito también

-Esto…Sakura…tranquila tu también…vas a asustar a los bebes- pidió Sai, sonriendo, la susodicha suspiro y también sonrió

-Bueno, ahora que todo esta claro… ¿alguien tiene alguna objeción?- pregunto con retórica, mirando a ambos niños, los cuales, tenían los ojos cerrados y aferrados al pincel con fuerza, mejor obedecerla.- eso pensé

-Sakura chan…me da miedo…-susurro Naruto a un Sai que asentía levemente, ambos a una distancia prudencial de la pelirosa que estaba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de los bebes

-¿Has dicho algo…Naruto?- pregunto la pelirosa, girando para verle, la misma venita comenzó a asomar por su sien, Naruto trago saliva, iba a ser una larga noche.

…………**..**

-Kakashi estás muy callado, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Yamato, observando al ninja genio.

Llevaban aproximadamente tres horas de camino, y habían decidido que aquel claro sería un lugar idóneo donde parar y descansar un poco, habían encendido una fogata y estaban preparados para descansar la vista, puede que tres horas de camino no fuera nada entre salto y salto de un árbol a otro pero…era mejor así, ninguno de los dos tenía cabeza para continuar el viaje sin un descanso.

-Estoy bien- respondió, pasando la página de su Icha Icha un tanto confundido, ¿Hitomi había dejado a Sho por Yusuke? No, debía haberlo leído mal o mejor dicho…debía estar pensando en otra cosa para haber leído lo que había leído, quizás no estaba tan al pendiente de su preciado libro después de todo

-¿seguro?- volvió a preguntar Yamato al observar al ninja confuso. ¿Estaría pensando en la misión o en los críos?- No tienes porque preocuparte, quizás podamos hacer que, quien tu ya sabes, deje de hacer tonterías contra la aldea y vuelva y sobre los bebes…no te preocupes, confió en ellos tres, estoy seguro que todo va a pedir de boca- intento animarle

-Ya, de eso no me cabe la menor duda- respondió, aunque ahora que lo pensaba…la misión sonaba a ser un poco complicada y el echo de haber dejado a sus hijos con Naruto…no le era de mucha confianza, tendría que haber pasado por la casa de Kurenai para avisarla y pedirle que se diera una vueltecita, por si las moscas.- solo pienso…

-¿Pensar?- repitió, ¿a que se podía estar refiriendo? Tan preocupado se encontraba por los niños…si es que…era muy paternal después de todo, lo que nunca pensó viniendo de Kakashi

-Si, pensar…-volvió a retroceder con la página de su Icha Icha y se lo mostró a Yamato- Es que Hitomi dejo a Sho por Yusuke…y no se porque…-respondió, sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Yamato se mantuvo en silenció unos segundos y parpadeo repetidas veces, No, Kakashi ni iba a cambiar ni siendo padre, se tumbo en el suelo y se cubrió, la primera guardia le tocaba a Kakashi

-Despiertame en dos horas- dijo y cerro los ojos después.

Kakashi volvió a sonreír bajo la máscara. Se incorporo y comenzó a realizar un par de sellos, segundos después Pakkun apareció en escena, observando el lugar con curiosidad.

-Los mini demonios…- comenzó el can, el ninja le interrumpió

-Están en casa con Naruto, Sakura y Sai- corto, suspiro después y volvió a sentarse en el suelo

-Ya, y me has invocado por…- volvió a intentar articular palabra el can, pero el ninja genio volvió a interrumpirle

-Por que quiero que vayas a la villa, avises a Kurenai y después te quedes en casa, no me fió- dijo con sequedad.

-¡Pero Kakashi!- exclamo el can, temiendo por su cola más que nada, puede que los bebes solo fueran eso…bebes, pero no tenían ninguna consideración con él.

-Vuelve, te lo compensare- pidió

-Con dos perritas- fue la condición del can, después de comenzar con la partida de regreso a la aldea de Konoha, ya estaba claro, iba a perder su cola antes de que regresara Kakashi, eso de seguro.

-Mmm no todo se puede tener en este mundo, Pakkun, yo quiero que Hitomi vuelva con Sho pero no se puede…-especto a modo de respuesta una vez se encontró solo, pero sonriendo levemente, quizás no tenía nada que temer, y si se podría conseguir lo que quería, no solo el regreso de Hitomi con Sho sino también que los tres alumnos consiguieran cuidar como era debido a sus hijos

**--**

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola a todo el mundo, (bueno, solo a los que leen el fic, no seré tan amable xD) Espero que todos estéis bien y que las notas hayan ido igual de bien, si no es así, no os desaniméis. Feliz Veranitoooo! Espero de todo corazón que lo paséis bien y que sea todo fiesta, sol y playa jaja. Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto en la actualización del fic, y no, no tengo excusa, ante la falta de tiempo, falta de inspiración y despistes, no he podido escribir mucho y pro ende, tarde en actualizarlo, Gracias en especial a Ellistriel por darme la vara y estar al pendiente de que actualice. Besos a todos y pasare a contestar a vuestros review uno a uno.

**Contestación a los Review: **

**Ellistriel: **Gracias por tus palabras alentadoras y tus ánimos. Mmm si, creo que Tsunade es un poco cruel al enviarle a una misión S o yo me pase un poco al poner el rango de la misión, creo que con una B o A habría quedado bien de por si. Y no, no pienso dejar a los bebes huérfanos, pobres…Tienes razón en una cosa…esos bebes…son unos auténticos demonios.

**AmyElric: **Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, si, ya lo estaba pasando muy mal sin mi regreso y sin actualizar, me alegra de que te haya gustado el capitulo seis y tienes razón, ya era hora de ver al resto metido en el asunto**  
**

**Raven Granger**: Siento mucho la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí. Intente seguir la línea y la personalidad de los tres personajes que saque a escena, Naruto siempre esta detrás de Sakura, ella le pega y Sai se mantiene al margen de todo esto observando, pero nada, no te preocupes, yo ODIO la pareja NarutoSakura, pro lo tanto no la veras en el fic. Gracias por lo de vieja (¬¬) y si, ya soy mayor de edad, en España también es a partir de los 18.

**Black Rouse 1: **Jaja si, te conformas con muy poco para ser feliz, pero me alegra de que te guste mi fic xD, te lo agradezco mucho, considero que como Kurenai a tenido al crio (por lo menos en mi fic) le sería de buena ayuda a Kakashi y los gemelos por lo que si, la sacare de ves en cuando e intentare sacar a Mini Asuma más a menudo, después de todo tengo un papel muy importante para él en el futuro jejeje, gracias por tus felicitaciones y nos vemos pronto. Pos data: POR DIOS! NOOO, No habrá Naruto y Sakura, te lo aseguro.  
**  
Mikoto-Sama: **Mmm Kakashi con dos niños en brazos y lleno de leche…si, yo también me imagino la idea y si, también me parto de risa. Muchas gracias por todo y ten por seguro que no habrá Naruto y Sakura, no me gusta esa pareja por lo que no me ofendes, solo lo he puesto indirectamente tal y como ocurre en el anime y en el manga

**HiiOry: **Ohh te cambiaste de nombre? Mejor, cuanto más corto mejor jaja, te agradezco el que te hayas reportado y no, por favor… no me comas, ten piedad de mi, mira que si me comes…no podré actualizar T.T, no seas mala con el pobre Naruto-Kun…xD

**Veroesmeraldy: **Bienvenida a mi locura permanente xD. Me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic y me honra con que lo hayas leido y dejado un review después, eres muy amable. Mmm si, es lindo imaginarse a Kakashi dandoles de comer y todo eso, y sobre eso de que a la madre también le gustaría estar presente…digamos que tengo afiliación por matar a las chicas protagonistas que son madres de los crios, jajaja, sino, mira cualquier otro de mis fic con algún Oc, verás más de lo mismo, pero miralo de este modo; si no hubiera matado a la Oc, no habría sido tan divertido el fic xD. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y espero verte en el siguiente capitulo


	8. 1 noche para no dormir y jamás recordar

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…_

Capitulo 8 Una noche para no dormir y jamás recordar

Habían pasado unas varias horas en lo que iba de noche en la casa de su sensei, y los tres…se podría decir que estaban cansados… ¡que cansados! MUY cansados. Habían conseguido dormirles, por primera vez, a las nueve y cuarto de la noche, después de eso los tres se habían acostado en lugares repartidos de la casa, Sakura en la cama de Kakashi, Sai en la de invitados y a Naruto le había tocado el sillón, puede que por eso se hubiera pasado gran parte del tiempo buscando e investigando el lugar.

La segunda vez en la que les habían acostado había sido casi sobre las once, ni siquiera llego a tocar el reloj marcando dicha hora y ambos bebes ya estaban despiertos. Había costado dormirles, y mucho, quizás demasiado, Sai se había encargado de la pequeña quien, curiosamente, ya parecía haber sentido cierta preferencia por él, Sakura se encargaba de Shiro quien, cuando empezaba o quería ponerse a llorar una sola mirada de Sakura y se quedaba calladito, Oh si, había aprendido por las malas quien era Sakura Haruno. Naruto por su parte, después de varias explicaciones de la pelirosa para aprender a ser un biberón decente para ambos bebes y teniendo en cuenta las preferencias de ambos, se encargaba parcialmente de la cocina y…como no, para aprovechar y comerse el ramen instantáneo de su sensei.

La tercera vez había sido sobre las doce y media ni más ni menos. Nuevamente los tres ninjas se habían tenido que levantar de la camao sillón, depende de a que ninja nos refiramos, y ponerse al lió.

La cuarta vez había sido casi sobre las dos y media, según los cálculos de Sai, después de todo ninguno de los tres estaba para la labor de mirar el reloj, estaban más preocupados de los niños y de que no bostezaran ellos mismos por el temor a quedarse dormidos.

La quinta vez de la noche en la que se habían levantado hacía sido precisamente en la que se encontraban actualmente, sobre las cuarto menos cuarto de la noche. Sai nuevamente se encontraba con la pequeña Shizuka entre sus brazos y Sakura con Shiro en los suyos, Naruto…bueno, Naruto estaba por quedarse dormido en el sofá por el cansancio, maldecía repetidas veces a su sensei en voz baja en murmuraciones de vez en cuando.

-Naruto- le llamo Sai

-¿Mmm?- fue la contestación del rubio. Se encontraba en un bonito sueño y no quería despertarse: Todo el ramen que puedas comer en un día totalmente gratis. Oh si, un lindo y hermoso sueño seguido de… Gran Promoción, Convierte en Hokage en veinte cuatro horas siguiendo tres pasos sencillos con X-sensei. No, no despertaría, era un hermoso sueño.

-Naruto- volvió a llamarle Sai algo más apurado que antes, necesitaba ir al baño y Shizuka…tenía que dormir.

-Espera…-Sakura tomo aire repetidas veces. Shiro cerró los ojos rápidamente, seguramente sabría lo que pasaría en unos segundos o eso pensó Sai, Shizuka comenzó a gimotear al ver venir el grito de la kunoichi. La pelirosa se levanto y camino hacía el rubio, aún con Shiro en brazos.-NARUTO RÁPIDO LEVANTATE, O EL ICHHIRAKU CERRARA!!- grito la pelirosa al oído del rubio quien, abrió los ojos con fuerza en ese mismísimo instante o bien por el grito o por lo dicho por la kunoichi…nunca lo sabremos.

-¿Mmm que? Estoy despierto si, estoy despierto…- apresuro a decir el oji azul, mirando a varios puntos de la habitación como si buscara algo.

-Esto Naruto…- le volvió a llamar Sai, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos del todo y le mirara- Voy al baño, encárgate de Shizuka- pidió entregándole a la hija del ninja copión y caminando hacía el baño

Naruto miro a la niña, la niña miro a Naruto…momentos de tensión, el rubio trago saliva y prosiguió a hacer lo que había visto, en breves momentos mientras correteaba la casa de Kakashi, hacer a Sakura y Sai con los bebes, darles de comer, que eructaran y después dormirles, el biberón de la niña estaba casi vacío por lo que, solo tocaba las dos últimas, coloco a la pequeña en posición y comenzó a darle algunos golpecitos, al mismo tiempo que esta iba cerrando poco a pocos los ojos, quizás fuera por eso por lo que no se había puesto a llorar cuando Sai se marcho y la dejo a su suerte con el rubio…

-Más suave…-susurro Sakura, meciendo con suavidad a Shiro

-esto…si, vale…-respondió Naruto, atropelladamente, si tenía que cuidar a los bebes para convertirse en hokage…lo haría, Oh si, cuidaría a cuantos hiciera falta. Volviendo al tema principal, comenzó a dar suaves golpecitos a la pequeña para que eructara…

-Esto…te lo diré de una forma coloquial y directa- Habló Sakura a espaldas de Naruto- quítate la camisa- pidió, finalmente, Naruto se sonrojo

**--**

Yamato le llamo casi por tercera vez, estaba demasiado en si mismo como para darse cuenta de que era hora de cambiar de turno. Se levanto de la gran piedra donde se encontraba junto al fuego y camino hacía el ambu, paso de lado y le despidió con la mano, ahora que se encargara él de la guardia nocturna, le tocaba un descanso.

Se tumbo en el suelo, encima de la colcha, pero si meterse en ella, coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca y suspiro, a pesar de llevar el rol de padre desde tan poco tiempo… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? ¿Les echaba de menos? Mmm no, simplemente se le hacía raro no despertarse con sus llantos. Hablando de llantos… ¿tendría que haberle dicho a sus alumnos que se solían levantar más de lo habitual por las noches? No, ya lo averiguarían por ellos mismos.

Suspiro, nuevamente. Si, aunque le costara asumirlo, los echaba de menos, y sobretodo, estaba preocupado por ellos, por sus hijos, por los hijos de Midori.

-Midori…-susurro, se incorporo un poco y busco entre su mochila, sacando un pequeño librito- quizás sea buen momento para leer un poco más de ti después de todo- abrió el libro por una página cualquiera y comenzó a leer. 

_Diario de Midori Kira:_  
_Querido diario, espera… ¿Por qué siempre comienzo con la misma estúpida frase? Bueno, que más da, vamos al tema…espera…eso sonó extraño, ¡Al cuerno! Nadie leerá esto, que más da como suene…a lo que iba entonces… Mmm, ¿Qué iba a decir? Oh si, ya recuerdo.  
_

Kakashi sonrió, y dejo algo más claro de Midori, una nota mental que decía: Midori, es una despistada, eso de seguro.

_Como ya sabrás llevo varios días en Suna ya, y parece que papa se ha ido adaptando a mi "nueva situación", aunque debo decir que el mismo y de por si ya esta planificando la muerte al padre de su futuro nieto o nieta ¡Y eso que no sabe ni quien es!_

Hablando de todo un poco… ¿Cómo estará Kakashi? ¿Qué estará haciendo? Después de todo…si puedo evitarlo el no sabrá nada del tema, no sabrá nada de mi embarazo aunque, estoy asustada. Si, lo se, Yo la Gran Midori Kira, asustada, se que suena ridículo, pero…lo estoy.

Nunca pensé en verme embarazada, por lo menos no en esta situación. Sola. Siempre imagine la boda del sueño con la persona del sueño pero…estoy embarazada de un ninja al que quiero, eso esta claro pero… ¿Y él a mi? No, no me quiere…yo…solo fue una noche, ambos bebimos, una cosa llevo a la otra y…así acabamos.

Buff, mejor cambiaré de tema, este me deprime un poco y ahora, lo más importante es mi bebe, ¿Cómo lo llamaré? Tengo tantos nombres en mente… ¡He hecho una gran lista! A medida pase el embarazo iré tachando algunos, seguro que tachare unos cuantos, después de todo siempre he sido… ¿Cómo lo diría Genma-Kun? Oh si, indecisa, maldito Genma…cuando vuelva a Konoha le patearé el culo y si me preguntas porque…será…será…¡¡Porque me da la gana!! Después a modo de compensación le dejaré ser el padrino de mi hijo, aunque quizás sea mejor enviarle una carta, así no tendré porque volver a Konoha o…bueno, ya veré.

Kakashi sonrió nuevamente, así que quería a Genma como el padrino de sus hijos…no estaba mal la idea, de por si eran como un tío para los críos, de seguro que no negaría a ello. Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Dónde estaría el padre de Midori? Quizás debería hacerle una visita a Suna después de todo.

_Realmente no tengo mucho más que decirte, "querido" diario, solamente me puse a escribir lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza, como siempre hago, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a mí. Ahora mejor sera que vaya a por un poco de comida, me muero de hambre y papa… ¿Qué estará cocinando? Huele tan rico…_

Hasta más ver…  
es decir, cuando me vuelva a dar la venada d escribir, véase: Cuando me aburra.

-Tengo la sensación de que te habrías llevado bien con Naruto- bofo el ninja, cerrando el libro después.

-Kakashi- le llamo Yamato, el ninja solo se digno a mirarle un instante, no respondió- Que extraño, no sabía que te gustará leer, a parte de ese libro, Icha Icha- se explico

-Y no me gusta leer- excuso, sonriendo por debajo de la máscara

-Y entonces, ¿ese libro…?- miro al ninja, interrogante, sin entender

-es un diario- explico, señalando la tapa del libro con su peculiar titulo: "_Diario de Midori Kira_" y más abajo…"_Quien se atreva a leer MI diario se queda sin capacidad reproductora_"

-Oh- pareció haber entendido y sonrió, levemente- Midori Kira es…

-La madre de los dos críos, si- afirmo, un poco incomodo ante tanta pregunta.

-Y dime…-comenzó Yamato y carraspeo la garganta, ¿Cómo decirle…? Bueno, mejor iría directo al grano- tu…después de todo…vosotros….los niños…- Kakashi enarco una ceja, al no entender el balbuceo-bueno, quería decir, ¿sientes algo por ella? Ya sabes…por la madre de tus hijos…

-Yo…-Kakashi se tumbo en la colcha, dándola la espalda al ninja, dando por finalizada la conversación, ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que solo había sido una noche y ya esta?…no, esa no era una buena respuesta, mejor estar callado- Continuaremos dentro de dos horas con el camino, será mejor que descanse para entonces- dijo

Yamato sonrió de medio lado y volteo, quizás será mejor dejar al ninja con sus pensamientos a solas, después de todo…llevaba una noche de insomnio.

-- 

-Esto…Sakura chan…. ¿ha que viene eso?- pregunto el rubio, sorprendido por la petición de la pelirosa

- Sabia que eras duro de mollera, pero no tanto… ¿no te has dado cuenta de que Shizuka te ha vomitado encima?- la kunoichi bofo, Naruto abrió los ojos con fuerza, poniendo cara de asco.- Vamos quítatela, voy a llevar a Shiro a la habitación- fue lo último que dijo, dejando a solas a Naruto y a la bebita.

-Pero esto yo…- Naruto suspiro decepcionado, era mejor hacerse a la idea. Miro a la pequeña, que, podía jurar que sonreía de medio lado con crueldad casi latente, o por lo menos podía jurar que sus labios se curvaron, o…nada, mejor no pensar en nada. – Ay que ver como me has puesto, enana…-susurro, dejando a la pequeña en el sillón y quitándose la camisa después

Sai se encontraba en esos momentos apoyado en la puerta del salón y enarco una ceja al ver lo que estaba viendo, tomo su mochila e hizo un dibujo, haciendo que este cobrara vida en ese instante.

-apresa a Naruto- fue lo único que dijo, antes de la liana tomara a Naruto desprevenido y lo atara de pies a cabeza, camino con tranquilidad hacía la pequeña, a quien tomo en brazos

-¡SAI!- exclamo el rubio, visiblemente ofendido y confundido con la actitud de Sai, ¿ a que venia eso?

-Pederasta- Sai alejo a Shizuka de Naruto, comenzando a mecerla son suavidad, poco a poco dejándola dormida- Me voy un momento y mira…me decepcionas Naruto

-¿Que yo que?- Naruto abrió los ojos con fuerza, y tardo en asimilar los siguientes puntos: Shizuka le había vomitado encima, Sakura seguía pasando de él, Sai le había enrollado con una liana o soga, Shiro se había quedado dormido, no se convertiría en Hokage en tres sencillos pasos con X-sensei y lo más importante de todo Shizuka le había vomitado encima, ah no, eso ya lo había repetido.-SUELTAME!!

-No- dijo con frialdad, llevándose a la pequeña al piso superior, parecía haberse quedado dormida entre sus brazos.

-SAI!! MALDITO!!- exclamo, comenzando a morder la soga, así quizás… 

-- 

Árbol, árbol, y más árboles… ¿Es que Konoha no podía tener menos árboles? No, tenía que estar lleno de ellos. Después de dejar de ver solamente árboles y más árboles había conseguido penetrar en Konoha, aventurándose a lo desconocido…

-Bah, creo que exagero…-susurro el can, suspirando después, caminando hacía la casa de Kurenai o espera…ahora que lo pensaba…¿Dónde vivía Kurenai?- mierda…-maldijo, los bebes tendrían que esperar, y dejaría la ardua tarea de cuidarlos a los tres ninjas por unas horas más, después de todo estaba seguro de que no encontraría una señal diciendo _" Casa de Kurenai, por favor seguir la flecha"_. – Bah, esas cosas no existen… ¿O si? 

-- 

-Maldito Shiro…maldito Shiro…TE MATARE SHIRO!!- exclamo la pelirosa, mirando al pequeño peliblanco delante suya, el cual, sonreía abiertamente

Sai llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado, quizás una suerte de que Shizuka no se hubiera despertado después del tremendo grito que había escuchado por parte de Sakura.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura chan?- pregunto Sai entrando en la habitación y depositando a Shizuka, con suavidad para que no se despertara.

-Shiro…-fue la única respuesta de la kunoichi, mirando a Sai, este a su vez la miro, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba empapada, por lo menos en el rostro y chorreaba al suelo, ¿acaso Shiro…?

-No me digas que…- no pudo hacer la pregunta, la konoichi echa una furia salió de la habitación dando un portazo y saliendo de allí, seguramente caminando hacía el baño. Sai suspiro y miro a Shizuka, aun dormía, miro después a Shiro y lo tomo en brazos- Shiro…la venganza es dulce, ¿verdad?- pregunto casi con retórica, estaba claro que el pequeño no iba a responderle pero tenía motivos para "vengarse" de Sakura, por lo menos sus gritos y amenazas hacía su persona…eso era mucho ya de por si. –Oh si, el más dulce de todos los vinos- el pequeño enarco una ceja o eso juraba haber visto- Oh de la leche, en tu caso- el pequeño sonrió y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido después.- Por lo menos ya tienes el pañal limpió.

--

Seguía caminando a lo largo y ancho de la villa de Konoha, pero no. No encontraba la casa de Kurenai, encima que venía de perro recadero…a no, espera… ¡El no era un perro recadero! Era el único perro que sabía hablar, ¿acaso eso no merecía un trato especial? Demonios, si asta Bull vivía mejor que él mismo…y eso era mucho decir.

-¿Pakkun?- le llamo una voz a las espaldas del can, quien, estaba murmurando maldiciones contra…contra….¡Toda Konoha! Dejo las bolsas a un lado y volvió a llamarle- ¡¡Pakkun!!

-¿Eh?- el can volteo para mirar quien le llamaba, sus ojitos se abrieron de par en par y brillaron cual estrella, era posible…era…era… ¡Y sin señales que le indicaran la casa! era…era…-¡Kurenai! 

--

Cerró el grifo del agua caliente y salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, lo suficientemente larga, para cubrirle el cuerpo, pero era corta para cubrirle del todo, únicamente lo hacía hasta la parte baja y la otra toalla para cubrirle el cabello, había tenido que darse una buena ducha para quitarse el "pis" de Shiro y el olor tan repugnante de encima.

Se acerco al espejo, soltándose la toalla del cabello, comenzando a cepillarse su suave y precioso cabello rosa, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba cosas incomprensibles hacía la persona de Shiro, y eso…que apenas era un bebe. Después de cepillarse el cabello, dispuso a quitarse la otra toalla para vestirse, pero justo en ese momento las puertas de la habitación comenzaron a abrirse, dejando paso a…

-¡NARUTO!-grito la pelirosa colocándose rápidamente la toalla encima, quizás debía dar gracias a que la habitación de los niños se encontraba alejada y en el segundo piso de la casa, sería por eso por lo que ellos no escucharon el grito de la kunoichi.

-Sa…sakura chan! No, espera…yo no quería! para! nooo!!- exclamaba el rubio, viendo venir una oleada de champuces, toallas, cepillos, palos de fregona, entre otras cosas avecinarse contra él y todo por ver a la pelirosa en…pelota picada.

-SAL DE AQUÍ NARUTO UZUMAKI SI APRECIAS TU VIDA!!- exclamo, la kunoichi, tomando un alborno y persiguiendo a Naruto, en esos momentos Naruto…habría agradecido de verdad estar atado a la soga de Sai, ojala no la hubiera mordido… 

-- 

Sai se encontraba bastante cómodo a decir verdad.

Estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, con uno de sus pinceles en mano y con el otro con su cuaderno de dibujo, tenía inspiración en esos momentos y más le valía a nadie molestarle si no querían desatar la furia del artista.

Se encontraba en un momento crucial del dibujo, en la última y perfecta trazada, la que decidiría si su dibujo, era o no, una obra de arte, aunque para él ya lo era de por si, trago salida y coloco el pincel encima del papel, y comenzando su trazada, deteniéndose algunas veces pero… 

-NARUTO!!- exclamo la pelirosa entrando en la habitación, persiguiendo al rubio.

-TE PROMETO NO DECIR NADA DE LO QUE VI, SAKURA CHAN!!- se defendió o lo intento hacer el rubio, chocando con Sai y pidiendo disculpas después, huyendo de la kunoichi.

Sai miro su dibujo destrozado, miro a los ninjas, levanto la vista al techo, suspiro después, cerró los ojos, una venita apareció por su sien y, finalmente, pasó página, comenzando a hacer trazadas en un nuevo dibujo que, sin duda, dejaría K.O a esos dos.

-Vete a por ellos- susurro, señalando a los dos ninjas y suspirando después, volvió a tomar su pincel, después de mojar en pintura, y comenzó un nuevo dibujo, dejando que las lianas se encargaran de atar, a no solo Naruto, sino a Sakura- silencio…no solo porque necesito pensar y dibujar con tranquilidad, sino por los niños, por favor… 

-- 

-¿Cuánto crees que nos quede?- pregunto Yamato

-No creo que nos quede mucho a decir verdad, debemos estar bastante cerca de la aldea, quizás en unos cinco minutos estemos allí, como mucho quince- respondió el ninja copión.

Se habían levantado desde bien temprano, cerca las seis de la mañana, para proseguir con el viaje, ninguno de los dos estaba con la cabeza o con la mente lo suficientemente esterilizado para hablar mucho, cada uno tenía sus propias ideas y/o preocupaciones, quizás fue por eso por lo que no se percataron de…

-Oh oh…-susurro Kakashi, acelero el paso y aparto a Yamato antes de que cayera en la trampa, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que al ambu se le vino a la cabeza a modo de respuesta, Kakashi asintió, pero…error, el punto donde habían caído ya de por si era una trampa donde cayeron en ella, el suelo entre sus pies se hundió, ambos fueron sumergidos a la parte baja de la tierra- ¿estas bien?

-Si- respondió, incorporándose y mirando a la parte alta del agujero- ¿crees que puedas sacarnos?

-No te quepa la menor duda, Kakashi- respondió Yamato, sonriendo de medio lado, justo cuando lo iba ha hacer, una sombra se hizo presente y visible para ellos desde la parte superior, ambos miraron a dicha sombra, sin saber quien era, Kakashi activo su sharingan y…lo vio

-¿Sasuke?- susurro, parpadeando repetidas veces, era…él, era su alumno. 

-- 

-Siento mucho tener que molestarte, pero Kakashi…-intento justificarse el can

-No importa, Pakkun, yo misma le dije a Kakashi que si necesitaba algo, que no dudará en avisarme, sin importar la hora, lo que me deja con la duda de porque confió en los muchachos para cuidara los niños- murmuro Kurenai, cargando una bolsa con una mano y con carro a su hijo.

Eran aproximadamente las seis y cinco de la mañana, e iban en camino de la casa de Kakashi. Pakkun había tardado algunos minutos en contarle toda la historia a Kurenai quien, pacientemente y con toda la amabilidad del mundo, había cedido a echarle una mano…o pata en el caso de Pakkun. Ahora mismo se encontraban delante de la puerta del ninja copión.

-¿crees que estén bien?- pregunto Pakkun, el mismo se extrañaba de su pregunta, es más… ¿a que venía esa preocupación por esos mini demonios? Bueno…habiéndoles dejado al cuidado de aquellos tres…eso no se lo deseaba ni a sus peores enemigos y, en ese momento, sus mayores enemigos eran esos dos bebes maltratadores.

-Eso espero…-musito la morena, viendo como Pakkun escarbaba algo en el suelo y después de algunos segundos sacaba una llave de la tierra y se la tendía a ella, enarco una ceja ante el acto del can y suspiro después, viniendo de Kakashi…era de esperar, una llave de repuesto, coloco la llave en la puerta y la hizo girar, abriendo la puerta después, sorprendiéndose por…-¿responde eso a tu pregunta?

El can abrió los ojos y se quedo estético, sin atreverse a entrar si quiera. La casa estaba patas arriba, biberones por un lado, pañales por otro, agua y leche regada en el suelo, juguetes a por doquier, Sai en el sillón durmiendo con un dibujo a medio terminar, Naruto y Sakura en el suelo, atados y amordazados, el rubio sin camisa y Sakura en albornoz, los llantos de los bebes en el piso superior de la casa…pero a eso no le dio importancia, lo primario y más importante era…¿Por qué estaban Naruto y Sakura a medio desnudar?

-¿Acaso…? No…-negó con la cabeza y miro a Kurenai, quien había dejado a su pequeño a un lado en el parque de juguete y miraba a los tres ninjas con reproche. 

-Hiciste bien en avisarme, Pakkun, es hora de ponerse al día- sentenció la morena, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, Oh si, sería un día muy agotador, sobre todo para aquellos tres…

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola a todos aquellos/as que me leéis. Espero y siento mucho la tardanza de este capitulo, os agradezco que me leáis y vuestros review. Espero que estéis pasando muy bien este veranito y que, aquellos que estáis en exámenes aún, que los aprobéis con buenas notas y todo os vaya bien. Es posible que me liará un poco al poner las escenas de este capitulo, si no entendéis algo, por favor, hacédmelo saber para poder modificarlo o ayudaros a entender, y como he dicho en la nota de autora del capitulo anterior…NO HABRÁ NARUTOXSAKURA no me gusta la pareja, por lo tanto no la habrá. Sin más que decir me despido de vosotros/as con muchos besos. (Ainss que mimosa estoy xD)

**Contestación a los review:**

**Ellistriel **como siempre eres la primera a la que contesto con el review, después de todo siempre estas conectada por lo que ya te contesto en el msn, solo decir que el carácter seguramente lo hayan sacado de la madre (son bebes, aún queda mucho por ver) Tienes razón, Pakkun debiá haber pedido mucho más que perritas como compensación por lo mal que lo está y pasará a lo largo de este fic, pero…¡yo quiero mucho a ese perro, de verdad! no le tengo manía ni nada, solo…que alguien tenía que sufrir xD.

**Akai Karura**muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y tomarte tu tiempo en leer este fic, creo que a ti ya te conteste en su momento en un mensaje por lo que no tengo mucho más que decirte ahora mismo, muchas gracias por el review y por todo, espero volver a saber de ti en este nuevo capítulo. Pos data, jejeje no te preocupes, haremos todo lo posible por ver el rostro de Kakashi muajaja (risa macabra)

**Raven Granger** hola enana!! No, no te preocupes, no me ofendí por lo de vieja (haciendo circulitos en una esquina rodeada de aura negra) ejem…a lo que vamos, si, soy ANTI-narusaku, lo siento si hay algún fans de esa pareja leyendo mi fic pero es que no me gusta!! Siempre he supuesto que Hinata sería mejor para él, aunque claro…nunca sabremos con quien queda al final buff, ¿quieres que saque a Hinata? No te preocupes, como ya has visto en este capítulo, he sacado a Kurenai, no creo que tarde mucho en sacar al resto de los equipos. Nos vemos pronto y ya sabes, cualquier cosa msn.

**GeminiIlion** hola, muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí y leer mi fic, como ya has visto en este capítulo, "él" no es más ni menos que Sasuke (maldito….Gr.) Espero que no te haya decepcionado xD, sobre sacar a Lee, Neji e Hinata como niñeras de los críos…(imaginándolo…escalofríos) Ya lo veras más adelante, después de todo la gente de Konoha tiene que saber de los nenes y que Kakashi es padre, y cuando lo sepan…lo mínimo que querrán es reírse de él xDDD, pobre Kakashi…Bueno, muchas gracias por todo.

**Alexia 1928 **_**e Inner**_bueno, aquí creo que respondo a dos personas o mejor dicho, a dos partes de ti xD, para empezar te agradezco que me hayas leído, que hayas dejado tu review, que me hayas puesto como autora favorita (O.O) y fic favoritos, (n.n) me alegra y me halaga. Mmm que puedo decir? Oh si, Naruto y los bebes…compadécete más del pobre rubio que de los bebes, después de todo como has podido ver sufren más los protagonistas reales de la serie que los nuevos mini monstruos (By Pakkun) que he puesto en el fic. No te preocupes de la actualización, al principio lo hacía cada dos semanas o algo así, pero después me ingresaron en el hospital y por ello tarde mucho sin actualizar (unos tres meses T.T) Ahora que ya me dieron el alta pues lo haré nuevamente cada dos semanas (Si es que no hay ningún imprevisto y al margen de la cantidad de review que me hayan enviado) Mmm tu carita de perro no me surge efecto muajaja (risa malvada) deberías probar con la cara patentada numero 24, osea la de perrito Chihuahua bajo la lluvia, esa siempre me ha surgido efecto (lo digo por experiencia propia xD) Muchas gracias por todo, tanto para Alexia como para su Inner (n.n) Besos y cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, pues un mensaje o al msn (esta adjunto en la parte inferior de mi perfil)


	9. La otra cara de la moneda

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…_

Capitulo 9  La otra cara de la moneda

Tanto Kurenai, como Sai, Sakura y Naruto se habían puesto manos a la obra para llevar a cabo la labor de limpiar y dejar la casa medianamente bien, por lo menos todo lo bien que el ninja copión la había dejado. Después de que la morena hubiera entrado en la casa, había dejado a su hijo en un pequeño parque y después había ordenado a Pakkun a despertar a Sai, mientras ella iba al piso superior de la casa a por niños, cuando bajo con estos en brazos, ya estaban desatados el rubio y la pelirosa, esta última subió al piso de arriba al baño, a terminar de vestirse.

Las horas habían pasado lentas y cansinas, mientras que Kurenai se encargaba del piso inferior con Sakura, Sai y Naruto se ocupaban del piso superior, los tres pequeños se encontraban despiertos, al aire fresco de la parte de atrás del jardín de Kakashi dentro del parque junto a Pakkun.

-¿Por qué yo?- se preguntaba el can alejándose de los pequeños que se acercaban a él medio gateando, por lo menos el hijo de Kurenai, porque los otros dos, los _Mini demonios_, se contentaban con tirarle de la cola, de la pata o de la oreja.

-Vamos Pakkun, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer- respondió Sakura, quien se encontraba por orden de Kurenai, barriendo las hojas del jardín mientras que la morena terminaba con la parte de debajo de la casa

-Tu no sabes como se las gastan estos demonios- se quejo, mirándoles de reojo.

-¿No hay modo de distraerlos?

-Quizás con algún juguete…- respondió el can girando la cabeza para observar los juguetes que rodeaban a los tres críos.

- Yo creo que el mejor juguete para ellos eres tú, Pakkun- dijo una voz desde la parte superior de la casa.

Tanto Pakkun como Sakura desviaron la mirada y se encontraron con Naruto, quien se encontraba acostado en el techo de la casa de Kakashi y les miraba, sonrientes. Sakura suspiro e hizo crujir sus puños, Pakkun únicamente enarco una ceja con molestia.  
-Naruto, dame una buena razón por la que no deba matarte aquí mismo, ¡Deberías estar limpiando con Sai y no acostado en el techo y escuchando conversaciones ajenas!- exclamo Sakura

-Estoy cansado, Sakura chan- no le dio importancia al hecho de la limpieza aunque si había algo de lo que debía tener de verdad era al crujir los puños de la oji verde

-Naruto…-siseó la kunoichi.

Al rubio no le hicieron falta más palabras, ni más hechos para volver a la labor y ayudar a Sai con el segundo piso de la casa, después de todo era mejor que volviera al trabajo antes de enfurecerla más de lo que ya lo estaba. Entró en la habitación en la que Sai se encontraba haciendo la cama y se apoyo en la puerta, bostezando de aburrimiento después.

-¿Cuánto queda para terminar?- preguntó

-Un poco- respondió su compañero sin prestarle mayor atención- ¿Has terminado con el baño?

-Si, si…-especto el oji azul, y al igual que Sai, no presto atención, después de todo…era muy aburrido limpiar, y que bien lo sabía él…-¿Y cuanto es "un poco"? Llevas diciéndome eso desde hace una hora- se quejó.

-Pues un poco es un poco- respondió con total tranquilidad.

Naruto suspiró, solamente esperaba que no tardarán mucho en terminar de limpiar, por dos razones: Uno, estaba cansado y Dos, tenía hambre. Puede que esta última tuviera más peso, a fin de cuenta…un poco de ramen no le vendría mal, pero que nada mal.

O.O.O.O

-¿Crees que nos atacará?

-Es muy probable, esta resentido con la aldea, y no hay manera de que me haga caso por más que yo sea su sensei

Habían conseguido salir de la trampa que Sasuke les había tendido gracias a Yamato, pero ahora mismo se encontraban con el Uchiha delante, preparado para el combate y ninguno de los dos adultos quería combatir, después de todo lo que mejor y más deseaban era traerlo de vuelta a la Aldea, junto al resto.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, sensei- Dijo el moreno desde lo alto del árbol, saltando posteriormente para quedar a la altura de ambos ninjas, en el suelo.

-Sasuke…-Kakashi suspiro e intento hablar con él- Volvamos a Konoha, seamos un equipo, como antes…

-No- fue la única respuesta del muchacho

-Pero es tu hogar, nuestro hogar- intervino Yamato, intentando ayudar a Kakashi.

-Usted cállese, esto es entre Kakashi sensei y yo- semi ordeno el Uchiha, haciendo presente su sharingan evolucionado.

Ambos adultos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron después. Hacía casi un año desde la desaparición de los Akatsuki, como mínimo esperaban que Sasuke volviera después de que hubiera matado a Itachi, pero por lo visto el chico había averiguado lo que el Tercer Hokage había ordeno hacer al hermano de Sasuke, por lo que ahora el muchacho estaba en contra de la Aldea, era imposible hacer que volviera y no tomará represarías contra ellos, ya lo habían intentado todo.

-Por favor, Sasuke. Tengo ordenes claras de llevarte de vuelta a la Aldea, si no lo haces por las buenas tendré que obligarte a ello- no le gustaba amenazarlo, pero ante todo tenía que conseguir que su equipo volviera a la normalidad y eso solo lo conseguiría si lo llevaba de vuelta, si no lo conseguía, lo matarían a la primera de cambio.

-Inténtalo si puedes, Kakashi sensei- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, con superioridad y alargo la mano, de la cual comenzó a salir lo que parecía electricidad…

O.O.O.O

-¡Por fin!- exclamo el rubio al sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, de malas formas, es decir, de modo que su espalda no quedo apoyada al respaldo de la silla, sino a la inversa, sentándose al revés, alargando los brazos, estirándolos así.

-Yo también estaba cansado- dijo Sai sentándose en el sofá. Expresaba lo mismo que Naruto pero con palabras más corrientes y con gestos menos alarmantes.

-Pues anda que yo…- Suspiro la oji verde, sentándose en el otro sillón continuó al de Sai, de una plaza.

-Nada de esto habría pasado y no tendría que haberos obligado a limpiarse hubierais hecho vuestro trabajo bien y no hubierais ensuciado tanto la casa- semi regaño Kurenai mirándoles a los tres con cierto reproche.

-Lo sentimos…- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, bajando la mirada con arrepentimiento.

-Bueno, ya no pasa nada.- hizo un gesto con las manos, quitándole importancia al asunto, después de todo ya estaba resuelto, y después se sentó, al lado de Sai- Descansemos un poco, pero aún no hemos terminado.

-¡¿Cómo que no?!- Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía ser cierto, estaba…estaba…agotado. Rendido.

-Nos falta el jardín- respondió la kunoichi mayor

-Pero eso tenía que hacerlo Sakura chan, ella estaba en el jardín hace un rato y…- intento decir Naruto pero fue interrumpido.

-Ella estuvo barriendo y cuidando de los niños, no pudo quitarle las malas hiervas de allí- dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, eso es cosa de Kakashi sensei y…- volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez fue Sakura quien le hizo callar.

-Pero tenemos que hacerlo- especto la pelirosa, suspirando después, la idea tampoco se le hacía muy halagadora, pero Kurenai había sido clara y concisa cuando había entrado en la casa nada más llegar "Se me acatan mis ordenes o os aseguro que Kakashi sabrá lo que hicisteis y… no de muy buenas formas que digamos". Oh si, Kurenai…les tenía chantajeados.

-Pero yo…- lo intento por tercera vez, pero en vano, nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Vamos a comer algo y después sigamos con nuestro trabajo- Kurenai se levanto del sillón y camino hacía la cocina, seguida de Sakura quien le ayudaría a preparar algo.

-No me dejan terminar mis frases pero mientras me den de comer…- Naruto dio un vote encima de la silla al escuchar a la morena y sonrió de medio lado.

O.O.O.O 

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer, Sasuke? ¿De que esta en tu decisión?- pregunto el ninja copión, haciendo lo propio, prepararse para el ataque de su alumno y para devolverlo, después de todo había sido el mismo quien le había enseñado esa técnica.

-¿Listo para derrotarte a ti, a tu acompañante y al resto de la Villa, culminando así mi venganza? ¿Es esa tu pregunta, Kakashi sensei?- Sasuke sonrió, aun esperando al ataque de su sensei.- Porque si es esa tu pregunta, mi respuesta será que Si, lo estoy deseando.

-No creo que esta sea una buena idea- susurro Yamato, suspirando después, ayudando en todo lo posible a Kakashi con la ofensiva, aunque según las ordenes de Kakashi, era mejor que el se encargará de la defensiva.

-Pues si así lo has querido…así lo haremos- Kakashi suspiro y prosiguió, activando su ojo y dejando claro el porque le llamaban "El ninja genio". 

O.O.O.O 

-Espero que me paguen las horas extras

Pakkun estaba arto, más que arto, si existía una "persona" más harta en toda Konoha o en este mundo, ese era sin duda alguna, él, Pakkun.

Los niños habían intentado de todo contra su "Persona", le habían tirado de la cola, de la oreja, de las patas, cuando había intentado regañarles les había tirado de la lengua, y por no decir que el hijo de Kurenai también se había sumado a los _mini demonios _ por lo que ahora no eran solamente dos los que estaban en su contra, sino tres.

-Asuma baja de mi ahora mismo- pidió, mirando al pequeño morenito de ojos rojizos que estaba encima suya, quien para no caer le cogia de las orejas como si de un toro con cuernos se tratara. El pequeño no parecía muy dispuesto a ello por lo que Pakkun tuvo que recurrir a medidas más ortodoxas.- Si no bajas tú, bajo yo de aquí- y sin más que decir, salió del parque lleno de juguetes, aterrizando, del salto, en el jardín de la casa.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos, y después miraron a Asuma, éste último les devolvió la mirada y los tres, parecieron sonreír entre ellos, tomaron un juguete cada uno y se lo lanzaron al can, quien los iba evitando uno a uno hasta quedar el parque, después de algunos minutos, sin juguetes para lanzar. Los tres pequeños se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, Pakkun también les miraba pero con una sonrisa triunfadora. Había ganado, de eso no cabía duda ninguna, pero no sabía que los pequeños tenían un arma secreta… 

O.O.O.O 

-¡Está picante y caliente!- expreso el rubio rápidamente yendo al baño a lavarse la boca con un poco de agua, se había quemado la lengua

-Vaya hombre, eres tú quien quería probar la comida antes de servirla para ver como había quedado- rió Kurenai, volviendo a remover la comida que estaba preparando con la cuchara.

-_¿quedal muchios?_- pregunto Naruto al regresar.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunto Kurenai a Sakura, enarcando una ceja al no entenderle.

-Alguna tontería- respondió esta sonriendo de medio lado, divertida con la situación- ni caso, no le des importancia.

-_¡Peol Sakulra chian! _– protestó

-Creo que ha dicho que si "queda mucho" y ahora se a quejado diciendo "Pero Sakura chan"- dijo Sai apoyado en la mesa y observando lo acontecido y por acontecer. 

-Ah…Pues aún tendrás que esperar un poco, Naruto- fue la única respuesta de Kurenai, alargándole un plato de comida para perros y tres biberones- a Asuma no es necesario que se lo des, se lo sabe tomar solo, pero a Shiro y Shizuka si, Sai acompáñale tú y dale esta plato para comer al pobre Pakkun

Los dos ninjas se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron después, en lo que esperaban para que las mujeres terminaran de preparar la comida…no hacían nada mejor. 

O.O.O.O 

-¡NO!

Yamato no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Ambos, tanto alumno como sensei habían chocado en un encuentro de lo más controvertido, los alrededores estaban chamuscados, los animales cercanos habían huido y ellos no reparaban en que si había alguien cercano ajeno al combate pudiera sufrir alguna herida o algo similar fuera lastimada, tampoco en el ruido, al paso al que iban era probable en un sesenta por ciento de que llegara algún ambu o ninja de Konoha, después de todo el fuego se estaba comenzando a notar, los rayos iluminaban la parte que cubría el bosque, pero no había ni rastro de ambos.

-¡Kakashi!- le llamo repetidas veces, pero nada-¡Sasuke!- también llamo, realizo algunos sellos y se ayudo de ello para apaliar el fuego, dejando meramente el humo a su alrededor.- Vamos, salid, ¿me escucháis? ¡Soy yo, Yamato!

Intentaba divisar algo, tenían que estar bien, por lo menos esperaba eso de Kakashi, no solo porque era un amigo, no solo porque era un gran ninja, no solo porque dejaba atrás a un equipo, sino porque sus hijos ya habían perdido a una madre, ¿acaso no era así? Perder a su padre…sería dejarlos solos.

-Eh, Yamato- escucho una voz a sus espaldas, un poco alejada y dolorida.

El susodicho no pudo reconocer quien era ni el dueño de esa voz ni el dueño de la silueta que estaba viendo a lo lejos, la cual, calló al suelo, inerte, no había rastro de ningún otro. Corrió rápidamente hacía él y se acerco, afirmando así sus peores pronósticos.

-No puede ser…está…está… ¿Muerto?

O.O.O.O 

-¿Qué es lo que estarán planeando estos _mini demonios_ y Asuma juntos? No me gusta nada…- musito Pakkun para si mismo, observándoles pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente alejados de ellos como para no sufrir más altercado.

Desde hacía algunos minutos los pequeños no dejaban de estar sentados o acostados, sin hacer ni mover ni un solo movimiento ni músculo y eso, era lo más extraño de todo, con lo imperativos que eran…

Las puertas que separaban la casa del jardín se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo el paso a Naruto y a Sai, los tres pequeños levantaron la cabeza en ese preciso instante, se miraron entre ellos, miraron a Pakkun y después…comenzaron a llorar.

-¿Pero que…?- Pakkun abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- pregunto Sai, llegando hasta ellos y observándoles

-¡Pakkun! ¿Les has quitado sus juguetes?- Naruto le miro, con una ceja alzada

-No, no es eso, ellos…- se intento defender pero era inútil.

-Nada de pero, te quedas sin comer- dijo Sai, tajantemente, le dio el biberón a Asuma para que lo bebiera y después tomo a Shizuka para darle el suyo, Naruto en ese momento tomo a Shiro para hacer lo propio.

-¿Pero que? ¿Cómo? Oh vamos…- Pakkun no se lo podía ni creer. Estaba perplejo

-Recoge esos juguetes y ponlos en el parque, y después recoge el parque y éntralo en la casa y cuando terminemos de darles de comer y dormirlos, te daremos tu comida- sentencio el pintor entrando dentro de la casa, después de todo el cielo avecinaba lluvia.

-Ya has oído, Pakkun- Corroboro el rubio, tomo también a Asuma entre sus brazos y cargo con él y con Shiro hacía dentro de la estancia, dejando la puerta de par en par para que después, tanto el parque como Pakkun, entraran.

El can se vio solo a los pocos segundos y recogiendo los juguetes que, claramente, no había tirado él, a regañadientes, por supuesto.

-Malditos enanos…malditos demonios…malditos sean todos los bebes de Konoha…pero me vengaré- maldijo al mismo tiempo que la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse presente, cayendo sobre un Pakkun que desistió y suspiro después.- Genial, y ahora estoy empapado…y habló solo…y sigo haciéndolo- termino de recoger y antes de entrar para por fin comer y estar calentito miro al cielo y aulló.

O.O.O.O 

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que la lluvia había comenzado, y aún no había cesado en lo más mínimo, es más, cada vez iba más y más fuerte, y con la lluvia, dejaba paso al…

-Aburrimiento…

-¿Ha dicho algo, Hokage sama?- pregunto Genma dejándole el informe de la misión encima de la mesa

-¿Eh?- la rubia dejo de mirar hacía la ventana y miro al ninja después, desvió la mirada hacía la mesa donde estaba el informe de Genma, y los tantos otros que descansaban encima de la mesa de su escritorio y suspiro finalmente

-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el ninja, semi preocupado.

-si si…me pregunto donde demonios está Shizune-refunfuño, quizás una ayudita no le vendría nada mal y la morena ahora mismo no se encontraba como para eso.

-Creo que había dicho que iba al hospital… ¿no es así?- respondió

-Hm. Si, es cierto…-cedió, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo y observando con aburrimiento la pila de informes que aguardaban su lectura.- Esto…Genma.

-Yo…creo que me voy a ver a los gemelos, Kakashi esta de misión y no creo que haber dejado a los críos a solas haya sido una buena idea- dijo de carrerilla a sabiendas de que la hokage le podría decir perfectamente que le ayudará con su trabajo atrasado, ni que fuera la primera vez…

-Aún llueve…- dijo Tsunade. No dijo lo que Genma se esperaba pero si, eso era algo que estaba claro y presente, no era ningún acontecimiento nuevo, se la podía ver seria y con cierta… ¿melancolía?

-Si…es cierto, la última vez que llovió fue en la noche que Midori volvió, dio a luz y murió…-murmuro Genma agachando la cabeza.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo finalmente la rubia, bajo la mirada del ninja.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- pregunto Genma enarcando una ceja, preocupado.

-Pues que tengo el mal presentimiento de que vas a tener que ayudarme con mis informes- respondió, dejando de mirar a la ventana y observando al ninja, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Genma le miro, con los ojos abiertos y suspiro después, si es que esa mujer nunca iba a cambiar, tendría que ayudarla con los informes o mejor aún, mejor que la ayudara Shizune, no le importaría ir a buscarla para realizar dicha labor, aunque con lo de "tengo un mal presentimiento" había esperado algo mejor, pero…quizás era mejor que no hubiera sido nada serio, así nada malo habría pasado después de todo.

-Hagamos una apuesta- dijo la rubia, mirando al ninja, quien enarco una ceja, total, iba a ganarla sin duda alguna, por lo que asintió- si tu ganas yo hago y leo mis informes sin tu ayuda, si pierdes, los haces tu con Shizune, iré a buscarla para que te ayude, ¿entendido?

-Pero hokage sama…- no pudo negarse, iba a ganar el, peor para ella. Vio como la rubia sacaba una moneda y la posaba en su mano, esperando a que el dijera una cara- me pido cruz- y así se hizo, ella por descarte se quedaría con la cara, y lanzo la moneda, la cual dio algunas vueltas en el aire y después de unos segundos callo en la mano de la rubia, la tapo con la otra y le dio una vuelta, dejándola al descubierto al final, saliendo…-cara… ¿pero como…?

Tsunade simplemente miro la moneda y repitió el acto tres veces más, saliendo cara las tres veces, se levanto del asiento y camino hacía la puerta, dispuesta a salir de la habitación y dejar a Genma con el trabajo. Había ganado por lo que, algo malo había o estaba a punto de pasar. 

O.O.O.O

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto Shizune.

Hacían apenas unos dos o tres minutos que Yamato había llegado medio exhausto con el cuerpo entre sus brazos por lo que la morena había decidido atenderlo con urgencia y llevarlo a una de las salas y a la espera de que el ninja también, al mismo tiempo, le explicara lo ocurrido y lo atendieran.

-Pues…creo que esta muerto- respondió

O.O.O.O

**Nota de Autora:** Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches a todos/as, espero que el capitulo de hoy os haya gustado y que no me matéis! Espero que os este yendo bien el veranito. _¿Quién estará muerto? ¿Kakashi? ¿Sasuke? ¿ETE que pasaba por allí? ¿Algún ninja? ¿Alguna trola mía?_ Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo. Besos y gracias por los review, siempre me animan mucho a continuar con el fic.

**Ellistriel**: (Me escondo) Bueno, aquí tienes tu preciada continuación, como puedes apreciar la he dejado un poco… ¿extraña? Bueno no se sabe, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen por lo que…a saber. Los bebes no son tan adorables como tu te piensas y los pobres ninjas…la están pasando canuta, solo esperan el regreso de Kakashi para salir por patas de la casa. Besos y gracias por el review, ya hablaremos y me seguirás amenazando por el msn xD.

**Akai Karura**: Buenas, para comenzar te doy las gracias por tus palabras, no es ni ilusión ni nada lo que debería darte, simplemente me encanto tu idea y por entre otras cosas decidí responderte "personalmente" xD, bueno, que mas…ah si, pues que es posible que pronto pase lo que tu querías que pasará, por lo que atenta (aun no te lo puedo confirmar porque no lo he escrito pero no pasa de dos capítulos como mucho, promesa) ¿Soy la culpable de que tu instinto maternal se haya ido a pique? Me halagas 0, tengo dos hermanos gemelos de cuatro años ahora mismo (si, igual que Kakashi pero en mi caso son dos varones, Carlos y Diego…) Y lo que he descrito básicamente en el capitulo anterior fueron vivencias pasadas de malas épocas cuidando de ellos, (Yo haciendo el papel de Sakura, si, me meo…y mis primas haciendo el papel de Naruto y Sai, por lo que el bebe les hace caso y que al otro le vomitaron encima) Ni se te ocurra reirte de lo que te acabo de decir o te pego ( a la pantalla del ordenador, creo u.u) Muchos besos y espero verte pronto, y gracias por tu review, hasta el siguiente.

**Raven Granger:** Mujer con tan poco tiempo…vaya, una pena, pero me alegra que te hayas pasado por aquí, gracias por tus palabras y sobre eso de que Kakashi sienta algo por Midori…no se yo, es posible o tal vez no xD, pero lindo si sería, es cierto. Besos y espero verte pronto por aquí, gracias por tu review y cómprate un reloj, que así seguro que ganas tiempo (si le retrocedes la manecilla xD)

**Pandora 84: **Bueno, por lo menos parece que conseguí sacarte alguna risa, ¿no? me alegra eso, el humor en los fic no es mi especialidad pero lo intento de vez en cuando con alguna escena. Y si, ten por seguro que cuidar de algún bebe y menos de dos y en este capitulo, de tres, no es sencillo PARA NADA (por experiencia propia, se de lo que hablo T.T) Besos, muchas gracias por el review y nos vemos pronto!

**NarutoandHinata:** Aquí tienes la actualización que me pedías, espero que te agrade tanto como el resto de los capis que has leído hasta ahora, gracias por tus palabras ese "Oh my Good" fue lo suficientemente expresivo para mi xD. ¿Dejar de maltratar a Naruto? Bueno…si me lo pides así. Muchos besos, y gracias por el review, nos vemos en el msn.

**Veroesmeraldy**: ¿Acabas de llegar de viaje? Me alegro mucho y espero que hayas ido a algún lugar divertido, emocionante o que en fin, te guste mucho (a donde fuiste? Me pica la curiosidad xD) Me alegra de que te guste como va avanzando el fic y de que te gustara los capis que has leído por ahora. ¿Por qué la mate? Tengo cierta preferencia de matar a todos o algún protagonista para dar cierto toque de dramatismo siempre, en mi primer fic acabe con la chica del protagonista y ahora acabo de hacer lo mismo jajaja, tengo instinto asesino ¿Kakashi enamorarse de Midori por su diario? Bueno, si se "enamoro" de los Icha icha con solo leerlos…esto es fanfiction, puede pasar de todo xD. Bueno, en todo caso termino diciendo el muchas gracias por pasarte por el fic, muchos besos, gracias por el review y que ya nos veremos.

**Kakashilove78**: Hola, he de suponer que te has leído los ochos capis de tirón, me alegra mucho y si dejaste un review es porque te gusto, otro motivo por lo que me tengo que alegrar, muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste también este capitulo pues es lo que esperabas y espero que no te defraude, besos y gracias por tu review.**  
**


	10. El Retorno de Kakashi

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…_

Capitulo 10 El Retorno de Kakashi

-¿cómo que esta muerto?- Shizune abrió los ojos con fuerza, sin poder creerse las palabras del anbu.

-Bueno, eso es lo que pensé en un principio, después me di cuenta de que solamente había perdido el conocimiento- esclareció Yamato sonriendo un poco nervioso y con una mano en la nuca.

-¡Haber comenzado por ahí! Me asustaste- la morena suspiro y entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Kakashi, durmiendo.- ¿Qué ha pasado? 

-Es una larga historia- respondió, siguiendo a Shizune.- Y debo informar a Tsunade sama.

-Pues ya puedes comenzar a informarme- dijo una voz a la espalda de ambos, tanto Shizune como Yamato se volvieron para ver de quien se trataba y sin darles tiempo a exclamar o alegar algo, añadió- y después quiero el informe de la misión encima de la mesa del despacho, pero antes, cuéntame lo ocurrido.

Yamato suspiro y dejo que la hokage, recién llegada, cerrara la puerta para comenzar a narrar lo ocurrido hace algunas horas atrás y sobre Sasuke, pero antes de comenzar a narrar algo, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a Ibiki quien venía acompañado de Gai junto a Genma, los tres con semblantes entre mosqueo y preocupados.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Yamato abrió los ojos, de par en par al ver a tanta gente en el lugar.

-Yo tenía que entregar un informe y como me encontré a Genma en el lugar de la hokage…pues vine a traérselo personalmente- habló Gai mirando al anbu para después percatarse del ninja que se encontraba en la cama- ¡Kakashi! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Eso me disponía a contarle a la Hokage hasta que vosotros…-el anbu suspiro y miro interrogante a la rubia que le hizo un gesto de no darle importancia

-Y yo vine porque me entere de que Kakashi estaba en el hospital, se suponía que él debía informarme sobre Sasuke, pero por lo visto a salido muy mal parado-Ibiki enarco una ceja y después se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados, observando.

-Y yo vine después de que la hokage me obligara a…-intento hablar Genma pero ante la mirada de la hokage callo al instante y simplemente sonrió nervioso

-Ya basta.- alego la rubia, observando a los presentes- Yamato, cuenta de una vez lo ocurrido, esto es sumamente importante, necesitamos saber lo que paso y donde se encuentra Sasuke.

-Tsunade sama, ¿no deberíamos salir de la habitación y hablar fuera? Somos demasiados, con tanto hablar aquí podemos despertar a Kakashi y es mejor dejarlo descansar- recomendó Shizune asiendo que la rubia asintiera con la cabeza.

-Bien, hablemos fuera sobre el asunto, vamos- Tsunade salió de la habitación seguida de Shizune y finalmente de los cuatro ninjas, dejando a solas a Kakashi en el lugar.

O.O.O.O

-Está bien, ahora que todo estamos acomodados y no hacemos ruido como para despertar a Kakashi, cuenta lo ocurrido, Yamato- pidió Gai, extrañamente serio, sentando en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

-Pues todo comenzó cuando…-Yamato comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido, horas atrás.

_Ambos, tanto alumno como sensei se encontraban en medio de una lucha sin igual, había que admitir que Sasuke había mejorado, y mucho, pero no podía ser rival para alguien que era hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha y por ende, tenía el equivalente rango a un sanin, su sensei Kakashi Hatake. Pero e incluso para Kakashi el combate resultaba de lo más complicado…_

Había que admitir que, claramente, dos sharingan eran mejores que uno y sobre todo cuando estaban evolucionados en un ninja que tenía grandes facetas desde que era un mero crío y ese, sin duda alguna, era Sasuke, el más parecido de los alumnos de Kakashi a él mismo, no solo por haber perdido a todos los que eran sus más allegados, no solo porque ambos podían controlar el rayo, sino por el sharingan, por sus habilidades y personalidades bien parecidas a la juventud del Ninja Genio.

El combate parecía no tener un fin claro ni disoluto, hasta que ambos decidieron atacar con la misma técnica.

_-¡Chidori!_

Ambos habían decidido su suerte al pronunciar esa palabra. Una gran explosión se oyó en el bosque, provocando fuego a su alrededor, Yamato acudió a la ayuda de Kakashi al no poder hacerlo visible desde un comienzo y perderlo de vista, e incluso estaba dispuesto a auxiliar a Sasuke si es que había sido este el que se encontraba en mal estado.

-Eh, Yamato- escucho una voz a sus espaldas, un poco alejada y dolorida.

_El susodicho no pudo reconocer quien era ni el dueño de esa voz ni el dueño de la silueta que estaba viendo a lo lejos, la cual, calló al suelo, inerte, no había rastro de ningún otro. Corrió rápidamente hacía él y se acerco, afirmando así sus peores pronósticos._

-No puede ser…está…está… ¿Muerto?

_-Se nota que los jutsus médicos no son lo tuyo- rió Kakashi, quién hizo ademán de incorporarse pero se quejo por el dolor._

-Será mejor que no te muevas, te llevaré a Konoha

-¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó él.

-Aquí mismo- respondió otra voz justamente delante de ellos, envuelta en una nube de polvo, cenizas y llamas.

Ambos, tanto Yamato como un dolorido Kakashi, dirigieron sus miradas hacía el portador de esa voz, y lo encontraron, de pie apoyado en la sima de un árbol, vivo, a Sasuke, quien sonrió de medio lado, aun dolorido al igual que su sensei, pero era demasiado ególatra como para poder demostrarlo, demasiado orgulloso, un miembro del Clan Uchiha, el último de todos ellos.

_-¿No volverás, cierto? - las palabras de Yamato aún guardaban la esperanza de no tener que enviar a los ambus a por él_

_-Por fin aceptan lo inevitable- Sasuke volvió a sonreír al mismo tiempo que Kakashi se incorporaba poco a poco._

-Volverás, aunque te tenga que llevar atado de pies y manos- alegó el peli plateado apoyándose, obligatoriamente, en Yamato.

-Yo no…-Sasuke callo de cruces en la rama del árbol, tenía que admitir que no podía soportar el dolor mucho más tiempo de lo esperado 

_-¡Sasuke!- exclamaron alarmados _

_-Nos volveremos a ver, Kakashi, envíale saludos a Naruto de mi parte, después de todo pronto sera vencido por mi y envía este mensaje a Konoha: Vengare al Clan Uchiha, cueste lo que me cueste, por lo que, os aseguro que pronto, muy pronto, nos veremos- amenazó, tenía las ideas y las cosas claras, lo único importante que estaba en su cabeza era "Venganza" por ellos, por su Clan y su familia, por Itachi, su hermano mayor._

_-¡Sasuke!- volvieron a exclamar, pero demasiado tarde, el Uchiha había desaparecido de la vista de ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

-Está herido, no puede haber ido muy lejos, tenemos que ir a por él y…

-No, tu estás herido y como has dicho, los jutsus médicos no son lo mío, te llevaré a Konoha para que te curen y enviaremos a los anbus desde allí.- se negó y sentenció.

-Pero es mi alumno, soy responsable de él y…

-¡Eh dicho que no!- exclamo, poniendo cara de susto, la cual aterrorizo a Kakashi, por lo menos lo suficiente para que no se negará durante unos segundos, los suficientes que le bastaron a Yamato para recordarle otra razón por la que debía volver a Konoha lo antes posible- recuerda que tienes hijos, no debes dejarlos solos, su madre no te lo perdonaría nunca.

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, y suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza y, a los pocos instantes, perdiendo el conocimiento.  


O.O.O.O 

-Bueno, es esa toda la historia- sentenció Yamato observando a todos los presentes en la sala.

Se miraron entre ellos, y enarcaron una ceja, más que nada Yamato les había contado un breve resumen, muy breve, de lo ocurrido en el bosque de Konoha, pero por lo menos habían dejado claro el porque Kakashi había vuelto en ese lamentable estado, que Sasuke iba en busca de venganza y que también estaba herido y si por casualidad alguno de los presentes no lo sabía, Kakashi tenía hijos.

-Creo que las órdenes serán claras, ir a por Sasuke, es peligroso que ande suelto por ahí y más si en un futuro planea hacer algo- advirtió Ibiki sonriendo con cierta alevosía.

-No creo que Kakashi este muy deacuerdo con ello- supuso Gai- después de todo es su alumno, hará todo lo que este en su mano y en su poder para evitarlo.

-Teniendo hijos creo que sera mejor que primero de ocupe de ellos y deje de preocuparse por Sasuke- repuso Genma 

-Esperad un momento… ¿Cómo que Kakashi es padre?- Gai había tardado unos segundos en asimilarlo- ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quien?

-Estoy deacuerdo, pero creo que podría intentarse nuevamente una comunicación con Sasuke- intervino la morena 

- Cuando…Hace nueve meses, Donde… en la fiesta de Konoha, Como pues…imagínatelo, Porque pues… ¡pregúntale a él! y Con quien…pues con Midori Kira, no creo que la recuerdes- respondió Genma a Gai no con mucha importancia, después de todo no estaban hablando de este tema ahora mismo, precisamente.

-Mandaré a un escuadrón ambu para que le busque, que le capture si no vuelve y así después lo llevaré a la sala de interrogatorios- el ambu sonrió de medio lado, con diversión, una sonrisa que no borro aunque eso le costara alguna mirada asesina por parte de alguien.

-¡Pero has dicho hijos! ¡En plural!- no sabía si alegrarse de que Kakashi tuviera hijos o lamentarse por que Kakashi, su eterno rival, nuevamente le hubiera ganado a algo más, ¡El sería el siguiente en tenerlos! Y si Kakashi había tenido más de uno…el tendría más de uno también.

-¿Y que piensas hacer cuando le encuentres?- preguntaron Yamato y Shizune al mismo tiempo observando a Ibiki de reojo.

-Si, son dos, Shiro y Shizuka y por favor, ahora céntrate en lo importante, no en los niños- volvió a responder Genma quien se sentía fuera de lugar al no estar enterándose de nada de lo que hablaban los demás presentes.

-Fácil, traerle de vuelta y punto, no hay mucho que planificar, esta herido y por lo visto, solo, aunque también puede que tenga aliados y esten ocultos en algún lugar, pero lo importante es ir en su busca- Ibiki Morino era claro y conciso, el nuevo objetivo de los ambus era, Sasuke, aunque ya de por si lo era desde hace algún tiempo… 

-Entonces creo que será mejor que mi equipo y yo tomemos otra ruta para ir a la misión de mañana, si nos encontramos con Sasuke será peligroso para mis chicos, aunque sería un reto vencerle- Maito Gai sonrió y Genma abrió la boca desmesuradamente, él había perdido el hilo de la conversación por estar explicándole las nuevas noticias de la vida personal de Kakashi y en cambio, Gai había estado al pendiente de ellos.

-Eso no lo podemos decidir nosotros, es mejor que elija y diga la Hokage- sentenció la konoichi morena, observando a la rubia que parecía pensativa desde hacía unos minutos, no había hablado ni pedido sake, un milagro a fin de cuentas y más si se podía decir que estaba totalmente seria.

-¿En que piensa, hokage sama?- Tanto Yamato como Genma la observaron y el resto de los presentes esperaron una respuesta a las órdenes de la rubia.

-Pensaba en que era verdad lo que decía Kakashi- musito la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿ha que se refiere, hokage sama?- pregunto Yamato.

-A que lo tuyo no eran los jutsu médicos, a eso.- respondió con total tranquilidad.

O.O.O.O 

-Bien, debemos seguir las órdenes de Kurenai y aprovechando que los niños están dormidos, descansar nosotros también- dejo caer la peli rosa, suspirando. 

-Totalmente deacuerdo contigo, Sakura chan- añadió el rubio sobándose la barriga llena.

Hacían algunos minutos que habían terminado de comer, recogido la mesa, lavar los platos, darles de comer a los niños, bañarlos y dormirlos, por consecuencia, Kurenai se había marchado a su casa con mini Asuma pues tenía sus propios que aceres allí y ahora los tres muchachos se encontraban agotados y reventados, por no decir que hasta el mismísimo Pakkun estaba que no daba ni un paso.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardará en volver Kakashi sensei? Me empieza a resultar cansado el tener que cuidar de los críos esos y yo pensando que el ser hokage sería más complicado… ¡ahora creo lo contrario!- exalto Uzumaki.

-No creo que tarde mucho en volver- respondió Sai, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor y observando dirección de las escaleras al piso superior- volverá pronto, teniendo en cuenta que ahora es padre, supongo que se interesará más por estar al pendiente de ellos-supuso.

Tanto Sakura como Naruto se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron después. Pobre Sai, si es que era nuevo en el equipo, como se notaba que no conocía a Kakashi tanto como lo podían conocer ellos.

O.O.O.O

-Entonces decidido, enviaré a los ambus en su busca- Ibiki sonrió, lo había conseguido, la hokage le había dado el permiso para ello y para interrogarle después.

-Esperemos que Kakashi este deacuerdo con todo esto, no creo que le guste la idea de que enviemos a los ambus tras su alumno- la morena suspiro y movió la manecilla de la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi para abrir la puerta.

-Estoy deacuerdo contigo, Shizune- Genma le dio la razón y fue este quien empujara la puerta para entrar en la habitación.

-Esto una pregunta…- Gai enarco una ceja y observo la habitación, mientras el resto aun comentaba los que aceres, la vida privada del ninja, la misión a por Sasuke y la orden de la hokage.

-Tú dirás, Gai- la rubia, le miro, colocando sus manos en las caderas, esperando la pregunta del jounin. 

-¿Están seguro de que esta es la habitación de Kakashi?- preguntó finalmente, la kunoichi rubia miro a la morena que se encontraba observando y leyendo la lista de las habitaciones del hospital, y después de unos instantes asintió, esa era su habitación y después miraron interrogantes al ninja que suspiro- Pues creo que el pajarito de nos ha escapado de la jaula

Y así era porque, Kakashi Hatake, no se encontraba en la habitación, la cama estaba totalmente vacía, aunque un poco revuelta, pero la ventana estaba abierta de par en par y los útiles y ropas del ninja ya no estaban en el armario de la habitación, solamente descansaba encima de la cama una nota que llevaba la firma del ninja, la cual tomo Tsunade al ser la primera el llegar, y comenzó a leer para si misma y después sonrió de medio lado al leer el "Pos data" y miro a Yamato.

-No se preocupen, esta perfectamente- aseguro a los presentes y añadió-Yamato- le llamo, tendiéndole la nota

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el susodicho

-Kakashi dice que le devuelvas su mochila, y que no mires su interior, que guarda algo importante dentro y que no es el Icha Icha que digamos. Llévasela mañana- sentenció la rubia.

-¿Y donde esta Kakashi?- pregunto Genma alarmado por lo ocurrido, vale que estuviera bien, pero ¿A dónde habría ido?

-A su casa, con sus hijos…-susurro Yamato, tendiéndole la nota al resto y suspirando después de tomar la mochila del Ninja Copión.

O.O.O.O 

-No me gusta este juego- refunfuño el rubio moviendo una ficha al azar

-El shogi es un juego de táctica y estrategia, te vendrá bien jugar, sólo imagínate que es un combate y listo- recomendó Sai, contraatacando, moviendo una de sus fichas del General de Oro.

-Ya, basta. Te pareces a Shikamaru- volvió a quejarse el rubio.

-Deja de quejarte, Naruto y mueve de una vez, me aburro- pidió o más bien exigió la kunoichi, notablemente molesta, acostada en el sillón, observando el tablero con un bostezo.

Llevaban algunos minutos jugando, para pasar un poco el tiempo, más que nada porque no apetecía dormir, no podían salir tampoco pues la lluvia seguía cayendo y tenían que estar al pendiente de los niños. Pakkun descansaba, era el único en hacerlo, en uno de los sillones, Sakura observaba a sus compañeros el juego y Sai, después de explicarle el juego a Naruto, había decidido comenzar una partida junto al susodicho. Más Naruto no pudo mover la siguiente ficha, pues una nube de humo se hizo presente ante ellos haciendo que los tres se alarmaran por un instante.

-¡Ey!- exclamo, el recién llegado. A los tres se les podría jugar que aparecería un goterón en la cabeza, pero algo fallaba en la imagen que tenían delante, era él, si, pero faltaba su Icha Icha.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- exclamaron, Pakkun despertó por el "grito" de los tres alumnos y sonrió, los cuatro coincidían en algo: Kakashi en la casa, igual a no cuidar ellos los niños y eso era, lo más parecido a un milagro, la libertad.

O.O.O.O

Hacían algunos minutos que sus alumnos habían abandonado la casa, ahora se encontraba a solas con Pakkun, quien no dejaba de recriminarle el "maltrato" por parte de Shiro y Shizuka. Kakashi sólo sonreía debajo de la máscara ante los reproches de su viejo amigo haciendo algún gesto de no importancia con la mano y subiendo las escaleras de la habitación, llegando a la estancia donde aguardaban los dos bebes, dormidos, como dos angelitos angelicales, se acerco a ellos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sonriente, porque estaba de vuelta, con ellos, con sus hijos.

O.O.O.O

**Nota de Autora:** Muajaja, ¿Pensasteis que iba a matar a MI querido Kakashi? ¡Como osáis pensar eso! T.T Gente mal pensada…Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por los review anteriores y espero que estéis pasando un feliz y no tan caluroso verano xD. A modo de _posdata _diré que en el siguiente capítulo ya se verán los cinco primeros años de los gemelos, es decir, que ya no serán más bebes (necesito sacarles jugo a los niños, que poco más y mando a Pakkun a la cola del parto por pedir a Kishimoto que lo saquen de la serie y a mi del fic porque dos _Mini Demonios_ lo intentan asesinar, honestamente, prefiero seguir con el can vivito y coleando y ya que tiene que ser humillado por bebes, pues mejor que sea humillado por dos niños de cinco-seis años, ¿no? xD A mi modo de ves, es menos ofensivo jaja ) Pero tranquilos, se podría decir que el capítulo siguiente es un poco de relleno (aunque odió el relleno también se verán cosas de suma importancia, por lo que no es básicamente relleno) A modo de _posdata dos_ diré algo que supongo que debía decir antes de comenzar el primer capítulo del fic, Este fic esta pasando, a mi ver, en un año después de Shippuden, después de todo el hijo/a de Kurenai deberá nacer para finales de año o principios del siguiente y si he puesto en mi fic que "Asuma" naciera unos pocos tres o cuatro meses antes que mis gemelos pues me he basado en que "Asuma" naciera en Enero y mis pequeños en Mayo aunque los meses no están claros del todo porque aun tengo fechas que calcular si decir que este fic esta basando en un año después de Shippuden (reescrito a mi manera lo que pasara después)

**Ellistriel:** Bueno, lo tuyo estaba cantado, tú mejor que ninguna de las lectoras de este fic sabe más o menos lo que va a pasar, después de todo me ayudas en algunas decisiones de este fic, por lo que…NO ENTIENDO COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE YO MATE A KAKASHI. Ejem…dejando eso claro, tienes cierta razón, los miembros del equipo siete deben estar pasando por una crisis de _misionitis D aguda_ xD. Y no, Sasuke tampoco es que este chamuscado, más bien los deje a los dos así, simplemente que Kakashi parece algo más animado y aparece después por la casa jojo. Besos.

**Kakashilove78: **Muchas gracias por tu review, aunque sea cortito comparado con del resto de las personas que me dejan uno, pero todo review es importante y a mi me gusta mucho que se deja una opinión de mi fic. Besos.

**Psyco-Kaye: **Bien, eso era precisamente lo que quería (no ser mala pero si dejaros en ascuas xD), pero creo que a quedado claro lo que ha pasado, y es bien sabido que las peleas no son lo mío, por lo que, lo he explicado lo que ha pasado a modo simplificado, así queda (a mi modo de ver) mejor y no me lió tanto ni me expongo a cometer algún error. Besos.

**Veroesmeraldy: **O.O Whaa, no esperaba que me respondieras a mi cotilleo personal, pero gracias xD y te pido disculpas si te molesto que te lo preguntara. No mujer, yo JAMÁS podría matar a Kakashi, es demasiado adorable para mi (suspiro general y de las Kakashi fans xD ¬¬) Y si, tienes razón en que no soy tan apegada a la historia como lo es _Ellistriel_, después de todo si hay algo en lo que la admiro mucho es en que ella es capaz de meter su OC y saber seguir la línea y el transcurso de la historia, pero como ya dije en mi Posdata dos, mi historia esta basada en un año después de Shippuden y tampoco (si no estuviera basada en un año después sino en el mismo Shippuden) necesitaría interponer bien a los gemelos lo que conllevaría a cambios "radicales" en algunos puntos de la historia de Naruto para el beneficio de los nenes. Y si, ignorare (porque me lo has pedido tu, no por que yo sea mala ni grosera) tu propuesta de hacer que Kakashi muera y dejar a los nenes separados, aunque hay que decir que sería divertido pero no lo haré porque tengo otros planes para ellos, respecto a Pakkun, no te preocupes, con el tiempo los niños "lo adoraran" (a no ser que Shizuka le de por maquillarlo ni ponerle ropas de niños, chupa etc…xD) y el Diario de Midori, no te preocupes, a medida avance la historia y los capítulos, se irán poniendo facciones del diario y extractos del mismo. Besos.

**Akai Karura: **Estaba deseando comentar esta contestación a tu review, simplemente para decirte dos palabras: ¡TE MATO! (Subrayado y todo, para que lo veas bien ojala lo pudiera poner en fosforescente pero en Fanfiction no se permiten los colores, una pena) Ya hablaremos tú y yo MUY seriamente, ¡Como osas reírte de mi desgracia! Al igual que los nenes se la tienen jurada a ese chucho, Yo te la tengo jurada a ti (en plan coña, no nos estrememos que en el fondo soy buena…MUY en el fondo) ¿Qué tienes en contra de ETE? Eh! Con lo bueno que es…pobre marcianito (aunque siempre me dio miedo la película…grr, me desvió del tema) En fin, como me he liado y me desvié mi memoria ahora no alcanza a recordar lo que iba a decir, si cambió esto y no lo lees es que si recordé lo que iba a decir, y si lo lees, es que mi memoria no esta tan bien como antaño (Ah malos dieciocho años, me hago vieja tan pronto… T.T) Besos.

**Raven Granger: **Vale, a ti creo que tendré que ponerte el reloj en hora para que te cojas unos minutos libres y me pongas, otra, novela de review xD. No pretendía matar a ninguno de los dos, a decir verdad, Kakashi como padre de los gemelitos y Sasuke…tengo algo pensado para él en el futuro (risa ultra- mega- hiper- super- malvada) (eso existe? O.O) Bueno, bueno…a lo que íbamos, pues si las historias de corte sencillo son las que te gustan, no se si el fic te continuará gustando, después de todo se va a comenzar a complicar un poco a partir de los siguientes capítulos y a decir verdad ni yo misma se exactamente lo que va a pasar, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que he escrito en este capítulo y el Posdata uno que deje puesto en mi respuesta general…los nenes se harán grandes en uno sólo capítulo (los cinco primeros años, pero escribiré paso a paso los momentos claves) y pueden pasar muchas cositas. Espero que te siga gustando a pesar de eso, gracias por lo de "lectura muy apacible" Y ya, ya actualice, espero no haberme tardado tanto, madre mía, te pareces a Kurenai dando órdenes. Besos****


	11. Año tras año y travesura tras travesura

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…_

Capitulo 11. Año tras año y travesura tras travesura

Había pasado un año desde la última vez que había visto a Sasuke, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, aunque si estaba muy al pendiente de las noticias que pudieran llegar de su alumno. Según los informes de Ibiki y del resto de los anbus, no se había encontrado ni rastro del muchacho, las huellas y marcas de sangre proporcionadas por el combate se dirigían a la Aldea del Sonido, dónde desde allí se perdían el rastro aunque al parecer no iba sólo, si quiera fue por su propio pie, al parecer, había caído al suelo puesto que se había encontrado si silueta incrustada en el suelo, pero…¿Alguien debía haberlo llevado a la Aldea del Sonido para así allí curar sus heridas, no?.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido con Sasuke y del regreso de Kakashi a su casa, Yamato al no poder ir por estar redactando el informe completo de la misión a Tsunade, fue Genma quien le trajo de vuelta su mochila a la casa del ninja, dentro de esta, el Diario de Midori, que era lo más importante para él que salvaguardaba la mochila, la cual había extraviado durante el combate con el Uchiha. Gai, quien había aparecido a los pocos instantes después de que Genma llegara, también había conocido a los pequeños, sobre todo a Shiro quien no había dejado de mirarle con curiosidad, y la pobre Shizuka…se había puesto a llorar al verle. 

Durante ese tiempo, todos aquellos que no sabían de la existencia de esos dos bebes ya tenía conciencia de ellos, así como que eran hijos del tan conocido ninja Kakashi Hatake, aunque había muchos debates de cómo dicho ninja podía ser padre de un par de gemelos, después de todo…era de todo menos responsable, por lo menos nadie dejaría a su cuidado a dos bebes de apenas un año, no solo porque fueran pequeños, sino porque el vivía y tenía una vida plena de soltero, no estaba bien visto que un hombre solo cuidara a dos bebes.

A Kakashi, obviamente, le importaba muy poco las críticas, argumentos o debates sobre su paternidad, eran sus hijos y punto, eso era indiscutible, no le importaba lo que el resto pudiera decir de él y sus hijos. 

Pero si había algo que tenía que tener en cuenta y siempre presente es que le debía mucho a Kurenai, la konoichi desde que había tenido a su hijo Asuma había pedido a la hokage no más misiones hasta que el pequeño no tuviera una edad acorde para poder cuidarse solo o por lo menos una edad en la que ya estuviera en la escuela, y así se hizo. Gracias a ello, Kakashi podía ir de misiones, no muy lejanas por no querer dejar a sus hijos mucho tiempo con Kurenai porque ella ya tendría mucho con el suyo propio.

Aunque no sólo Kurenai estaba con esos dos bebes, también Genma, pues era como un tío para ellos al ser la mejor persona que conocía a su madre, Midori, y Gai, quien se había autoproclamado tío y padrino de Shiro quien también los cuidaba de vez en cuando, al mismo tiempo que Genma era padrino, también, de la pequeña Shizuka.

Los niños iban creciendo poco a poco hasta el punto de comenzar a gatear, dando un susto de muerte al ninja el día en el que ocurrió dicho acontecimiento.

-Pakkun, despierta- dijo Kakashi recién aparecido en la casa, dejando al can a cargo de los pequeños, después de todo no había estado fuera ni quince minutos y los había dejado dentro del parque, donde el can los podría vigilar sin mucha dificultad.- Vamos, arriba.

-¿eh?- el can abrió los ojos u miro al ninja, al que dedico una mirada aburrida-¿Qué ocurre? Tengo sueño, esos niños no me dejan dormir por las noches y tengo que recurrir al día para descansar como se es debido- se quejo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era bien cierto, a pesar de pasar un año los niños simplemente y con suerte, dormían una hora más que antes, es decir, si antes llegaban a la hora y media, pues ahora a las dos horas y media.

-De ellos te quería hablar- suspiro y alzo la mirada al parque donde, ahora, no estaban- ¿Dónde están?

-Pues en el parque, donde si no…- Pakkun miro al parque, tenía la verja bajada, por lo que los niños…-No…no…no están…

-Ponte a olfatear si no quieres que acabe contigo- amenazo el peli plateado, al mismo tiempo que Pakkun ya se ponía a ello.

Si su mente no fallaba y tenía buena memoria, había encontrado a los pequeños en el piso superior de la casa, jugando con los kunais del ninja los cuales estaban esparcidos por el suelo, si es que los niños no sólo gateaban, sino que parecían que no paraban quietos ni en broma.

Ese mismo año los pequeños habían aprendido, medianamente, a hablar, por lo menos su primera palabra había sido cuando habían cumplido algunos meses de nacidos, en el parque, pero no delante de Kakashi precisamente.

-¡Lee! ¿Y ha eso llamas llama de la juventud? Tienes que poner más de tu parte, te están quedando sin energía- expresó Maito Gai sentado en un tronco de un árbol, al mismo tiempo que Lee entrenaba y los dos pequeños se encontraban observando las "piruetas" del muchacho.

-Si Gai sensei, lo haré todo lo mejor que pueda, sensei- respondió este sonriendo a su sensei, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡_Pagpa_!- exclamo Shiro alzando las manos. Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio, si, su pequeño, su ahijado, le había llamado "_pagpa_" a él, quizás eso compensaba el echo de que él no fuera padre y Kakashi le hubiera ganado aunque ahora podía echarle en cara de que Shiro le hubiera llamado así a él antes que a su eterno rival.

-¿Escuchaste, Lee? Me ha llamado "papa"- lloriqueo emocionado.

-¡¡Si, Gai sensei!!- lloriqueo también su mini copia

-_Pagpa, Pagpa_…- dijo también Shizuka, alzando las manos a la misma dirección donde las alzaba Shiro, sonrientes.

Kakashi, quien se encontraba subido a un árbol observando todo, simplemente sonrió ante lo ocurrido, ¿Cómo decirle a Gai, después de lo emocionado que estaba, que no era a él a quien llamaba "_pagpa_" sino a el mismo porque los dos les habían visto y le estaban llamando? Quizás el único en darse cuenta de ello fuera Neiji quien miraba a su sensei con cierta vergüenza y miraba de reojo al ninja copión desde el otro extremo.

Los años pasaban poco a poco, sobre todo el segundo año y el tercero sin más dilación pero llenos de momentos felices, si, felices, porque ahora mismo Konoha estaba pasando un buen momento, atrás quedaban los tiempos de guerras, sangre y sufrimiento. Todo iba sobre ruedas, a pedir de boca. Quizás con lo único digno de comenzar es que ya caminaban con perfección y sobre el tema de hablar pues medianamente, aún eran pequeños como para hablar cien por cien bien, pero cada día mejoraban mucho más.

Comenzando porque había dispuesto una habitación para los pequeños, todo ello echo tras una pequeña discusión entre los hermanos por el color de la habitación cuando habían cumplido los cuatro años, dejando toda la casa llena de colores, y a Kakashi con un monumental cabreo al finalizar la tarde, por no decir que castigados, por primera vez, sin postre.

-…Y yo he dicho que la quiero _gosa_

-No, eso es para niñas- dijo, poniendo cara de asco- yo la quiero _agul_

-¡Pero yo la quiero _gosa_!- y dicho esto, Shizuka comenzó a llorar.

Al ocurrir eso, su hermano directamente comenzó a taparse los oídos, sin prestarle atención a su hermana pequeña, tomando un broche, aunque su padre les había dicho que vendría enseguida que se mantuvieran quietos y que él se encargaría de pintar, pero Shiro era mucho Shiro y si él decía "ya", era "ya" y "ya" quería pintar y ver la habitación color azul o _agul _según él. Su hermana, no viendo que sus llantos funcionaban contra su hermano y no viendo a ningún adulto que le prestará atención y tomará medidas para mimarla, se abalanzó contra su hermano tirando, sin querer, el bote de pintura rosa al suelo que choco, accidentalmente, con el azul, dejando el suelo de totalidad púrpura, ante la mezcla de ambos colores.

Shiro, viendo como SU habitación no tenía el color que quería comenzó a tirarle de los pelos a su hermana, quien se defendía a duras penas hasta que alcanzó un bote de puntura verde, dejando a su hermano, Shiro, echo un marciano con ese color, pero la cosa no término ahí ni tampoco acabo Shizuka ganando la Guerra de los Colores, Shiro reclamaría venganza después de ello, por lo que tomo uno de los broches, mojándolo dentro de todos los botes de pintura y pringando a su hermana con él, mientras está corría escaleras abajo y, en ese momento, Kakashi llegó.

-Estoy de vuelta, os he traído un chupete a cada uno por…- Kakashi se quedo en silencio, y observo el lugar.

El salón estaba pintado y lleno de colores por las paredes, lleno de huellas y de más y sin fin de barbaridades, de las escaleras caída pintura azul y rosa o mejor dicho, púrpura, Shiro estaba hecho un marciano de arriba a bajo y Shizuka…ella parecía un arco iris. Kakashi tomo respiración una y dos y tres y cuatro…al mismo tiempo que los niños ya tenían posición defensiva, es decir, acusarse el uno al otro.

-¡A sido él/ella- expresaron, acusándose entre ellos.

Y es mejor no saber como recurrió Kakashi cuando llegó al suspiro número diez, aunque aún se conserva un poco de pintura púrpura en el suelo de la habitación de Shiro y Shizuka, y al no acordar el color de la habitación entre ellos, pues se había quedado también con una tonalidad púrpura y para suavizarlo un poco de blanco.

Quizás otro momento digno de comentar fue cuando a los cinco años. Shizuka utilizando el mini quid de maquillaje y bisutería que Kurenai le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, el veinte de mayo, para hacer de las suyas. ¿A quien? Pues a su juguete favorito, Oh si, a Pakkun.

Esa misma mañana, tanto Kakashi como Shiro habían salido, el pequeño se encontraba con varicela por lo que Kakashi había tenido que ejercer de padrazo y llevarlo al lugar, dejando al cuidado del can a la niña, quien, se suponía que dormía, placidamente, cuando este salió. Ante la negativa del can para quedarse con Shizuka, dejo al resto de los canes con el, ¿Qué no podrían acaso varios perros cuidar de una niña medianamente inocente? Respuesta: No

Kakashi al regresar se encontró con un Pakkun totalmente diferente, por no decir que todos sus perros se encontraban diferentes a como él los recordaba. Maquillaje mal puesto, vestuario femenino, pendientes, collares y uñas postizas adornaban a los canes. Tanto Kakashi como Shiro alcanzaron a una risa inocente, una risa que a ninguno de los canes les hizo gracia, sobre todo a Pakkun quien parecía una muñeca viviente, llevando puesto una falda corta perteneciente a Shizuka, una blusa con una flor en ella, dos pares de zapatos, los primeros azules y los otros marrones puestos, maquillaje rojo fuerte en el hocico, pintura verde para los ojos y las pestañas estaban más alargadas de lo normal, por no decir el pequeño detalle de que las uñas las tenía de color blanco, negro, blanco, negro y así sucesivamente. Llegando finalmente al collar de perlas, un lazo en la oreja de derecha y los pendientes de quita y pon.

Shizuka simplemente apareció de la cocina con un helado en la boca y sonrió, parpadeando de vez en cuando los ojos como el angelito angelical más angelito de todos los ángeles del cielo, un papel que, a ninguno de los dos niños Hatake, les pegaba para nada y en absoluto.

-Mira lo que has hecho, Shizuka- intento regañarla el ninja copión, pero era un caso imposible, ¡Si hasta a él le causaba gracia!

-Ya veo, si…- respondió, inocentemente

-¿Y no tienes nada que decir?- dejo a Shiro en el suelo, quien miro a los canes y comenzó a reír con fuerza. 

-Pues… que esta mejorado- y dicho esto, comenzó a correr hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta después.

Kakashi suspiro, si pensaba que una simple puerta iba a salvarla de su castigo, estaba muy equivocada. Que poco le conocía.

-¿Vas a castigarla?- pregunto Shiro. Lo disfrutaba, y mucho, como todo hermano mayor su mayor deleite era ver a su hermana castigada mientras el se burlaba y disfrutaba de ello.

-Por supuesto- Kakashi sonrió, lo conocía demasiado bien, la sonrisa que asomaba por el rostro de su hijo era por la "desgracia" e inminente castigo de su hermana, pero Shiro no saldría de esta a salvo- Pero después de tomarte tú medicina

-¡NO!- semi grito e hizo lo mismo que su hermana, pero al tener la puerta cerrada de su habitación fue a la de su padre y tranco con llave.

Kakashi volvió a suspirar y mirando la dirección de las escaleras, para después mirar a los canes.

-La castigaré, os lo prometo-y dicho esto comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero después se volvió y miro a Pakkun enarcando una ceja- Sabes, Shizuka tiene razón, ese lazo te favorece.

Algunos pocos días después tendría lugar lo que sería la bronca más monumental dada por Kurenai, pero esta vez para Shiro y de ahí lo que sería el mayor miedo de este hacía la konoichi, sobre todo a sus broncas. Si es que, una mujer cuando esa cabreada de verdad, infunde, y mucho. 

Junto a Asuma, Shiro comenzó a jugar a la pelota ambos, comenzaron poco a poco pero a medida el juego avanzaba los golpes eran más fuertes, llegando hasta el punto en el que la pelota voto con demasiada fuerza y acabo atravesando la ventana de la casa de Kurenai, madre de Asuma.

-Oh oh…mama nos mata

-No- negó-te mata

-¡Pero si fue culpa de los dos!

-Pero la pelota es tuya, es tu casa y tu ventana, por no decir que tu madre

-¡ASUMA! ¡SHIRO!- se escucho desde dentro de la casa.

Tanto Shiro como Asuma se miraron entre ellos, tragaron saliva y huyeron despavoridos por las calles de Konoha, pero… ¿Quiénes eran ellos dos contra la furia de Kurenai? Estaba claro que si ahora Shizuka no fuera la que se encontraba con varicela podrían echarle las culpas a ella, pero no, ahora ella tenía una coartada perfecta, después de todo estaba con Kakashi, mientras ellos no. No se salvarían de la furia de la konoichi, de eso, seguro.

-¡Naruto, ayúdanos!- exclamo Shiro, divisando al rubio

-¡Shikamaru!- exclamo Asuma divisando a "su tío". 

Ambos niños se encontraron con su salvación, o eso pensaron ellos. Shikamaru, quien era como un hermano mayor o un primo-tío para Asuma al haber sido alumno de su difunto padre y a Naruto quien era el alumno del padre de Shiro.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto Naruto llegando a la altura de ambos niños, quienes parecían aterrados y se escondieron detrás de su respectivo "primo-tío".

-¿Ha pasado algo malo, Asuma?- pregunto Shikamaru al notar el nerviosismo del moreno.

-¡Es "tía" Kurenai, esta loca!- exclamo el peli blanco

-¡¡Nos matará, acabará con nosotros!!- añadió el oji carmesí.

Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru se miraron entre ellos u suspiraron después, aunque se estremecieron cuando vieron llegar a Kurenai con muy malas pulgas, se alejaron de los pequeños, dejándolos a merced de la morena.

-Gracias por encontrarlos, Shikamaru, Naruto- dijo la kunoichi

-¡SHIKAMARU! AYUDAME- gritaba Asuma aferrado al pie de él

-¡NARUTO, LE DIGO A PAPA QUE TE INVITE A RAMEN PERO AYUDAME!- expreso Shiro, haciendo lo mismo, es decir, aferrándose a sus pies.

-De eso nada, vosotros os lo buscasteis- sentenció la morena, sin más alegar de llevo a ambos niños de la oreja, quienes se alejaban calle arriba, perdiéndose entre la multitud, gritando a saber que cosas.

Ambos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron después.

-Me habría encantado ayudarles pero…

-…contra las mujeres no se puede hacer nada

-exacto- afirmo el rubio

-Que problemáticas son- añadió el moreno, suspirando después- quizás por eso es mejor siempre tenerlas lejos de uno.

-Apoyo la moción- volvió a afirmar el rubio sintiendo pena por los muchachos- A todo esto, ¿de que me estabas hablando?

-Ah si- recordó- la misión. Pues veras…

Y por fin, habiendo pasado un año desde eso, llegamos al tiempo donde ambos gemelos, y Asuma, cuentan ya con la edad de seis años. Los tres pequeños se encontraban en el parque cercano a la academia ninja, de la cuál acaban de salir, y disponían a pasar una tarde "medianamente" pasable, es decir, divertirse entre ellos y sin causar daños materiales ni a los vecinos ni a la población general de Konoha.

Shizuka, era una niña medianamente inocente, por lo menos así aparentaba con su padre y con los ninjas guapos, cuando se trababa de su hermano pues si era posible hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que acabara castigado, físicamente tenía los cabellos del mismo color que su padre, aunque lo tenía, en esos momentos por los hombros, con la diferencia de que tenía los ojos marrones tirando a canela de su madre.

Shiro, cuando se trababa de cómo comportarse delante de todo el mundo pues era travieso, de eso estaban más de la mitad de Konoha seguros y lo afirmarían, mayoritariamente era como Naruto, solían compararle mucho con él respecto a su comportamiento, cuando se trataba de tratar a su hermana, pues igual que ella, es decir, hacían todo lo posible, mutuamente, de intentar echarse las culpas de sus atrocidades y respecto a físicamente, pues llevaba los cabellos cortos de color similar al de su padre y hermana pero con los ojos negros.

Asuma, un pequeño de la misma edad que Shiro y Shizuka, pero quizás unos meses mayor que estos, llegando a nacer el dos de enero, con sus ojos de color rojizos, como su madre y de cabello moreno. Era indiscutiblemente Asuma Sarutobi, el mejor amigo de Shiro. Aunque comúnmente era bastante tranquilo, cuando andaba cerca de Shiro se revolucionaba de sobremanera.

-Oh, me aburro.- se quejo el peliblanco. 

-Tú te aburres hasta en clases, Shiro.- manifiesto Asuma, quien yacía acostado en el verde césped del parque.

-No te metas conmigo, Sarutobi, bien sabes que te puede ir mal- amenazó

-¡Uh mira como tiemblo, Hatake!- exclamo el moreno no dándole importancia al oji negro.

-¡Oye, como osas!

-¡Basta los dos!- exclamo Shizuka, colocándose delante de ambos con los brazos en las caderas- Me siento como si fuera vuestra madre, siempre detrás de vosotros vigilando que no hagáis nada de lo que podríais lamentaros después.

Los dos se miraron entre ellos, enarcaron una ceja al no creerle ni una sola palabra la niña y comenzaron a reír con fuerza, entre divertidos y burlescos, provocando con ello incrementar el mosqueo de la kunoichi.

-Oh vamos, Shizuka, no nos hagas reír- expreso su hermano, señalándola con una mano.

-¡Oye!- se quejo- No es a mi a quien Hinata sensei nos echa la bronca, o por lo menos lo intenta, a ti, Shiro, y siempre arrastras al pobre Asuma en todo esto

-Es cierto, hoy mama recibirá un reporte sobre mi comportamiento por tu culpa, pobre de mi- dramatizo el moreno, mirando a Shiro.

-No sólo tu recibirás un reporte, yo también.- objeto Shiro mirando a su hermana con desdén- y todo por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?- Shizuka miro a su hermano enarcando una ceja y colocando sus manos en las caderas- de eso nada, monada. Nadie te mando a ponerle el borrador encima de la puerta a Hinata sensei para cuando abriera la puerta este cayera encima suya.

-¡Pero si fue tu idea!- exclamo el peli blanco.

-Nadie te obligo a llevarla acabo-sentenció su hermana

Y así estuvieron varios minutos entre discusión y discusión, si es que, a pesar de crecer prácticamente juntos y unos al lado de los otros, nunca paraban de discutir y cuando se le pedía a Asuma que pusiera un punto y final a la discusión, pues se deja llevar por Shiro, lo que obviamente terminaba por cabrear a Shizuka, provocando que esta tuviera un berrinche y comenzara a llorar. Siempre igual.

-¡Papa!- llamaron los gemelos al entrar en la casa.

Desde hacía apenas unos segundos habían penetrado en su casa después de despedir a Asuma, quien siempre se marchaba en dirección contraria a la suya, vivía en la otra punta, pero como siempre o como ya estaban acostumbrados, Kakashi no estaba cuando ellos llegaban a la casa, lo que les permitía hacer lo que les diera la gana.

-Ya no se ni para que le llamamos-desistió Shiro, esparramándose en el sillón de la sala.

-Muy a mi pesar, estoy de acuerdo contigo-corroboró su hermana haciendo lo mismo- nunca esta en casa cuando volvemos-añadió después.

-Deberá de estar ocupado…

-¿En alguna misión?

-No creo-negó el peliblanco- nos lo habría dicho si así fuera.

-¿Icha Icha?

-Icha Icha-afirmo. Ambos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron después llenos de resignación.

-¿Nunca te ha dado curiosidad sobre ese libro?-dijo Shizuka después de que ambos quedaran en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Pues si-afirmo- pero no tanto como lo que oculta papa debajo de su mascara.

Al parecer, a ambos se les había ocurrido la misma idea, después de todo se estaban mirando entre ellos con una sonrisa pícara, la misma sonrisa que alardeaban cuando tramaban algo, aunque este plan sería algo diferente a los comunes que tenían por costumbre hacer, después de todo consistía en algo más que una travesura infantil, consistía en un reto para ellos.

-Vamos a necesitar ayuda- dijo Shizuka, a sabiendas de lo que su hermano pensaba era lo mismo que lo que ella estaba pensando también.

-Pues la buscaremos, pero yo no me quedo más tiempo con la curiosidad- Decidió Shiro.

-Quiero ver… 

-…Quiero saber…

-¡El verdadero rostro de Kakashi _Otou san_!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

**  
Nota de Autora:**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias a todos por vuestros review anteriores y como ya podéis ver por el final de este capítulo, el siguiente…hace honor al capítulo ciento uno del anime de Naruto "Quiero ver, quiero saber, el verdadero rostro de Kakashi sensei", puede que el humor no sea mi punto fuerte, pero prometo que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Besos.****

Información: _Otou- san_ es Papa o padre en japonés

**Respuesta a los review: **

**Kakashilove78: **Primero se quejan de que si Pakkun sufre daños por parte de los gemelos y luego me piden que se los sirva en bandeja de plata a esos demonios. ¿Pero quien os entiende? xD. Y eso de que Gai tenga hijos… ¿No te daría miedo? A mi mucho… ¡Oh! Mis modales, Hola, ¿Cómo estás? xD, bueno, en definitiva y en conclusión, muchos besos y muchas gracias por el review, (por primera vez no fue _Ellistriel_ la primera en mandármelo xD) Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Ellistriel: **Como no…tú vas a por Ibiki, ¡Mala gente! Recuerda que él se lleva mal con tu Oc (Katt) por lo tanto es MIO y un noventa coma nueve por ciento de Kishimoto. En cuanto Sasuke…se ha estado haciendo muy fuerte, es el portador del Sharingan (legítimamente) y no acabo muy bien que digamos, yo no he puesto nada sobre lo que paso después cuando se marcho, quizás se desmayo y tuvo que ser Karen quién se lo llevara a cuestas, de cualquier modo, no te preocupes el diario esta de vuelto.Respecto a Gai…Me da miedo, mucho miedo…demasiado miedo…pobres mujeres de Konoha, quizás sea mejor que huyan despavoridas. ¿Te imaginas Gai siendo padre? Es que a mi ni me entra en la cabeza…que mala soy jajaja. Muchos besos y gracias por el review, nos veremos en el siguiente y en el msn.

**Psyco-Kaye:** Gracias por el review, jajaja, espero que no seas muy fans de Sasuke porque te lo deje medio esparramado. Espero verte en el siguiente, muchos besos. 

**Veroesmeraldy: **Hola otra vez, muchas gracias por tu review, como siempre me anima mucho. Me alegro que te haya gustado que ninguno muriera, estaba claro que no iba a matar a Kakashi (¿Qué pasaría con los bebes entonces? Eh!) pero lo de Sasuke lo medite un poco y mejor lo dejaría vivir, le encontraré un mejor uso en capis futuros (risa malvada) Es cierto que _Ellistriel _se complica mucho al seguir los pasos del anime y del manga a rajatabla, yo de por si no sería capaz de eso, por lo que decidí comenzar el fic a mi manera, desde la muerte de nuestro querido Jiraiya y la eliminación de Akatsuki a un año después que sería cuando comienza la tortura para Kakashi y Pakkun con la llegada de los bebes. Y eso que disfrazar a Pakkun…la verdad es que el capítulo once ya lo tenía escrito antes de subir el diez por lo que la tortura de Shizuka hacía el pobre can estaba puesta desde ya, pero esto solo muestra que tenemos mentes muy parecidas (o que eres tan macabra como Shizuka) Bueno, a terminar muchos besos y gracias por el review, nos vemos en el siguiente puesto que no nos veremos en el msn xD.

**Akai Karura:** (Música del oeste) Eh tú…TE MATARÉ  te la tengo jurada, por haberte reído de mi sufrimiento (te mataré cuando termine el fic) Y eso de dibujar a los bebes con Pakkun (más que jugando con Pakkun sería torturando a Pakkun) pues no se que decirte, yo también había pensado en hacerlo, y no es que se me de tan mal dibujar (en cuarto de la ESO hice un dibujo de Samantha, la niña del pozo tan realista que mi profesora de plástica casi le da algo) pero actualmente mi mano derecha esta un poco atrofiada, ya no me salen los dibujos como antes, pero si, es posible que le pida a alguien que me haga el dibujo si tal, te avisaré. Gracias por la idea, por el review y por leerme (aunque no por eso te salvarás) muchos besos y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Espe Kuroba: **Hola mi amor, cuanto tiempo ¿no? Me alegra verte por aquí y siento mucho que te hayas tenido que leer los cuatro últimos capis de corrido, aunque me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado. Respeto a Sasuke le necesitare para un futuro por lo que no podía matarle y si, a mi también me gusta ver sufrir al equipo siete. Muchos besos y espero que te gusten los siguientes.

**Alexia1928 e **_**Inner**_**: **Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin veros por aquí, me alegra que os haya gustado tal y como van las cosas y espero saber de vosotras en el siguiente capítulo. Y si, me gusta torturar (pero me da miedo tu Inner, es muy agresivo, mejor cuando lea el siguiente review vuestro, por mi seguridad, me esconderé en un bunquer) Besos a "ambas". Pos data; ¬¬ muy bien…ya pillas las frases…así es como se dice y la única manera de dar pena es usar esa carita (yo la uso muajajaj)

**Raven Granger: **Jajaja me encanta dejar a la gente con curiosidad tanto a ti como a otras personas. Sobre Sasuke…ya lo veréis en el futuro lo que hago con él, aunque ten por seguro que…todo tornara muy oscuro muajajaja. Los gemelos…pues si, como has visto en un solo cap me los he pasado los seis primeros años, por lo que haré algunos capis con esa edad y luego pasaré a la edad en la que tengan que ir con un sensei y un equipo. No te preocupes con Kakashi y el resto de los ninjas crecerán como todo el mundo pero no te preocupes, poco a poco e iré informando de la edad acorde a cada uno. Besos.

**Druca**: Hola y bienvenida a mi locura semanal, me alegra de que te haya gustado el fic y muchas gracias por el review, lo que cuenta es que haya gustado y dieras constancia de ello, no el tamaño del review por lo que no debes preocuparte como dice el dicho "El tamaño no importa" pues eso mismo xD. Muchos besos y espero que te gusten el resto.

**LaEriel: **Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra volver a verte entre nosotros, ¡perdida! xD, espero que te guste como lo he estado haciendo mientras tu no has estado y espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos, muchos besos y ya nos veremos tanto en el msn como por el siguiente review.


	12. Quiero ver, quiero saber I

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…_

Capitulo 12. Quiero ver, quiero saber, el verdadero rostro de Kakashi otousan

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-¿Y me preguntas a mi?

-Por supuesto se supone que eres la inteligente- dijo Shiro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero papa es un genio.-espeto Shizuka.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron después, simplemente tenían la idea de arrebatarle la mascara a su padre para ver lo que ocultaba debajo de la misma pero no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, ni tampoco de a quien pedirle ayuda. Quizás para suerte a todo esto se encontraban a solas en la casa, su padre aún no había llegado de a saber donde por lo que tendrían mucho de que pensar si en realidad se trataba de que su padre se encontraba en alguna parte con el Icha Icha.

-Para comenzar tenemos que hacer una lista con las veces y situaciones con las que papa tendría que quitarse la mascara- supuso el peliblanco después de algunos segundos de silencio.

-¿Sabes? Es lo primero inteligente que te he escuchado decir en estos seis años- rió su hermana.

-¡Oye!

-Bueno, a lo que vamos…-carraspeo la garganta y se tranquilo, dejando de reír pero observando como su hermano se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con molestia- Ahora debemos unir nuestras fuerzas, por lo que, compórtate como un autentico Hatake

-Mira que eres ego…ego…_egolentrica_- intento decir el muchacho__

-Creo que es _egogentrica_ – le "corrigió" Shizuka.

-¡Como sea!-expreso exaltado

-Bueno, dejemos de discutir- Shiro iba a decir algo pero Shizuka no le dejo tomar la palabra, por lo que continuo hablando ella- ahora tenemos que hacer lo importante y cruciar, una lista con los momentos en los que papa debe quitarse esa dichosa y maldita mascara para estar en esos momentos pendientes y ver lo que tiene debajo- Shiro volvió a intentar hablar pero, nuevamente, Shizuka se le adelanto-¿Alguna objeción?- Esta vez Shiro fue más rápido que ella y se le adelanto, acercándose a ella y tapándole la boca con la mano y así, consiguiendo hablar.

-Si, tengo una objeción.- suspiro y soltó la boca de su hermana, pero alzando un dedo a modo de que se callara porque esta vez iba a hablar él- Primero, la idea a sido mía por lo que espero que se me reconozca, dos ¿Cuáles son esos grandes momentos en los que se quita la mascara y que, por ahora, nunca hemos visto? y tres… ¡DIALOGUEMOS! No tomes las decisiones, marimandona.

Shizuka le miro de reojo y atrapo el dedo que su hermano mantenía en algo y uso la mano de Shiro para hacer ella sus propios motivos.

-Uno, si si, felicidades, la idea ha sido tuya, como se nota que no estás tan acostumbrado a tener buenas ideas- alzo el dedo de la mano de su hermano con fuerza, haciendo que a este se le escapara un pequeño grito de dolor- dos, pues esos momentos…son los que debemos de pensar. Por ejemplo a la hora de comer, debemos mirarle bien y fijamente para ver como se quita la mascara, también otro momento puede ser cuando se vaya a bañar, o cuando se tenga que quitar la mascara porque no creo que la siempre lleve la misma puesta, ¿no? Mi papa no es ningun guarro después de todo…también cuando se cepilla los dientes…y seguro que encontramos algún momento más, solo tenemos que pensar- alzo un segundo dedo, con la misma fuerza que antes, provocando que su hermano cayera de cruces al suelo incrementando el grito anterior- y tres… ¿Cómo que marimandona? solo doy ideas para conseguir nuestro objetivo, y ya dialogamos…- dijo, alzando el numero tres, momento en el que su hermano callo derrotado y pidiendo clemencia.

-Mejor me estoy callado- musito Shiro levantándose del suelo con pesadez y caminando a otra habitación.

-Si, creo que esa es la mejor opción- afirmo ella enarcando una ceja al observar como su hermano se marchaba.

-Pues eso, ponte ha hacer una lista, yo me voy un momento- dijo este desapareciendo de su vista.

-¿Pero a dónde demonios vas, Shiro?- pregunto, a voz alzada  
-¡Al baño!- exclamo este desde el baño de la casa- ¡A ponerme unas tiritas, creo que me has atrofiado los tres dedos!

-Que fino es…-Shizuka rodó los ojos y suspiro. Tomo un papel y un lápiz, comenzando con la lista.

O.O.O.O

A las dos horas del acontecimiento anterior, los dos pequeños ya tenían todo preparado para lo que se venía venir y por, primera vez, cumplir con una peculiar misión que por complejidad debía de tener una categoría de rango S, después de todos… ¿Cuántos en su sano juicio habían intentado y, esperando, conseguir quitarle la mascara a Kakashi? Bah, fijo que nadie…

-¿Comida?

-Lista.

-¿Cepillo de dientes y pasta?

-Listo.

-¿Toallas?

-Listas.

-¿Máscaras de repuesto cogidas de repuesto de la almacena personal de papa?

-Listo.

-¿Cámara de fotos?

-Lis…¡Oye! ¿Para que queremos eso, Shizuka?- miro a su hermana sin entender.

-Pues evidentemente, para sacarle una foto para cuando le pillemos sin la máscara, "inteligente"- dijo con obviedad, aunque lo último lo añadió con sarcasmo.

-Gracias por lo de inteligente, aunque he notado un pequeño toque de sarcasmo…-enarco una ceja. 

-Pero no me contestaste, ¿Cogiste la cámara o no?- volvió a preguntar la peliblanco

-Ups…pues no- contesto, llevando su mano a la nuca y rascándosela con nerviosismo 

-Qué inútil, sera mejor que continuemos- semi ordeno Shizuka, nuevamente a seguir con la lista que tenía en manos.- Recuerda coger la cámara de fotos después.

-Que si, pesada…- cedió Shiro con cansancio y eso, que, apenas estaba comenzando con su "misión".

Shizuka únicamente le miro de reojo, apuntándose el insulto de su hermano, fijo que se vengaría de él más adelante, pero por ahora lo más importante y primordial era una alianza, aunque corta, si lo suficientemente larga como para conseguir su objetivo común: Quitarle la máscara a su padre.

O.O.O.O 

-Adivina adivinanza….

-¿Qué tiene el rey en la panza?

-No me refería a eso, ninja de tres al cuarto-regaño Shizuka

-¿Entonces a que, "princesita" de cuentos de hada?-comento su hermano

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis

-¿Y aún sin venir?-se quejo

Si, los pequeños se aburrían de sobremanera, sobre todo porque su padre aún no había vuelto de a saber donde por lo que no podrían llevar a cabo su magnifico plan a prueba de fallos. Ambos, se encontraban acostados a pierna suelta en diferentes sillones, expresando así, su cansancio y/o aburrimiento. 

-¿Cogiste la cámara de fotos al final?- pregunto su hermana para hacer tiempo, no le gustaban los silencios.

-Qué si, pesada- respondió este con molestia mientras alzaba uno de los cojines, para mostrarle así que debajo de este estaba dicho objeto- cuando venga papa ya la pillare para sacarle una buena foto.

-¿Y cuanto crees que tarde?- pregunto otra vez Shizuka con aburrimiento.

-Depende de a quien estéis esperando- dijo una voz desde la espalda de los pequeños.

Ambos rodaron la cabeza y se levantaron rápidamente del sillón, para ampliar su sonrisa e ir corriendo hacía el recién llegado, quien salió de la ventanera y les observo con una ceja en alto pero sin dejar de sonreír, siempre, claro esta, debajo de su máscara.

-¡Papa!- exclamaron ambos

-¿Cómo se te ocurre volver tan tarde?- reclamo la pequeña mirándole con reproche

-Oh vamos…-Kakashi hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y camino por el pasillo de la casa-¿Tenéis hambre?

Como única respuesta recibió dos pequeños sonidos provenientes de los estómagos de sus hijos.

-Bueno…si insistes…- dejo caer Shiro llevando la mano a su estómago para decir después- pero nada de espinacas, zanahorias y pimientos, sabes que no me gustan.

-¿Y tu Shizuka? ¿Alguna preferencia?- pregunto su padre antes de adentrarse en la cocina.

-Na…no, creo que no- miro a su hermano con reproche y su padre, finalmente, se adentro a la cocina, camino hacía Shiro a quien tomo de la camisa-¿No se supone que estaba preparada la comida?

-Si, pero esta en la nevera, habrá que calentarla, ¿no?

-Bueno, pues al plan-Shizuka sonrió de medio lado y saco de debajo del sillón la salsa de tomate- Papa siempre se baña cuando estamos dormidos, con esto, conseguiremos que vaya antes.

Shiro y Shizuka sonrieron de medio lado. Oh si, esa noche no se les escaparían la oportunidad de ver y saber el rostro de su padre, sino, serían la vergüenza de toda Konoha y dejarían por los suelos el nombre de los Hatake.

Unos quince minutos después los tres se encontraban en el comedor de la casa, con la comida delante pero los gemelos se encontraban comiendo si, pero mirando de reojo a su padre, quien no había probado bocado alguno durante los dos o tres minutos que llevaban en la silla, solo se dedicaba a seguir leyendo el Icha Icha que tenía delante. 

-Papa…si no comes se te va a enfriar- intento disuadirlo su hija con una sonrisa medianamente inocente.

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo Kakashi llevando su mano hacía la máscara.

-Vamos papa, rápido- murmuro Shiro para sus adentros aunque no tan adentros tendiendo en cuenta que su hermana, a quien tenía enfrente, le había escuchado y le había dado una patada por debajo de la mesa. Tanto acelerarle podría hacerle sospechar-¡ouch!

-¿Ocurre algo, Shiro?- pregunto Kakashi, parando de bajarse la máscara, justo a mitad.

-No, no, claro que no…solo que…-miro el segundo plato y enarco una ceja con molestia- zanahoria…pimientos…y espinacas…-Oh si, con el resto de los condimentos, era una digna…-ensalada…

-Necesitas comer de todo, sino nunca crecerás-dio a modo de respuesta el ninja

-Eso, Shiro, te quedaras como un enano- se burlo Shizuka para hacer tiempo y así su padre se quitara la máscara.

Shiro miro con molestia a su hermana y tomo una cuchara con la cual comenzó lo que sería la guerra de comidas más importante y jamás vista de toda Konoha; Le lanzo un trozo de zanahoria, Shizuka arremetió rápidamente contra él y tomo la cuchara para enviarle un trozo de pepinillo que acabo en la boca de su hermano al estar riéndose y se acabo tragando por ello. Ambos se miraron fijamente y tomaron sus platos, y sin ninguna misericordia, se lo lanzaron mutuamente. Kakashi se levanto de la mesa con su plato en mano y miro a sus hijos quienes le miraron a él al escuchar la silla de su padre y abrieron los ojos con fuerza, su padre había terminado de comer en un tiempo record, otra vez. Pero Shizuka no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, por lo que, haciendo como que iba dirección a su hermano, tomo la salsa de tomate y la lanzo, acabando en la mascara de un Kakashi ya mosqueado. Tanto Shiro como su hermana salieron del comedor, por patas.

-A veces me da por pensar que tus hijos son raros- dijo el can apareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Deberán de parecerse a alguien- fue la respuesta del ninja, quien no tendría más remedio que comenzar a limpiar y….de paso, ducharse y cambiarse.

-¿A quien será…?- Pakkun rodó los ojos hacía él. 

-Pues no se- Kakashi sonrió y desapareció

-Menudo es… ¡Eh! ¡EL COMEDOR ESTA SUCIO! Y YO NO PIENSO LIMPIARLO- grito el can suspirando con resignación.

O.O.O.O 

-Genial, ahora por tu culpa no hemos podido ver la cara de papa- arremetió Shizuka hacía su hermano una vez ambos se encontraban a salvo en su habitación.

-¿Culpa mía?- Shiro enarco una ceja, con molestia- Fuiste tú quien me llamo enano.

-Pero fuiste tú quien comenzó con la guerra de comida- contesto y finalizo su hermana.

Shiro suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la litera, su cama. Shizuka a su ves estaba más al pendiente de escuchar el agua caer en la habitación de al lado, el baño, para estar segura de que su padre se podría dar un baño y así verle sin máscara, tan al pendiente estaba que se encontraba con la oreja apoyada a la pared.

-Oh vamos Shizu, ¿de verdad piensas que desde la cama no vamos a escuchar a papa en la bañera? Se le escucha perfectamente sin necesidad de que estés al pendiente- dijo Shiro desde la parte alta y apoyando su cabeza en el brazo, para ver más cómodamente a su hermana, quien le miro con reproche y molestia, Shiro suspiro y dejo a su hermana hacer lo que le diera la gana- has lo que quieras.

-Siempre lo hago- respondió con orgullo- ¡Y NO ME LLAMES SHIZU!

Algunos minutos después se comenzó a escuchar el sonido del agua caer, por lo que, eso era igual a que su padre se estaba bañando ya. Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron de medio lado por lo que, Shiro le entrego la cámara a su hermana pero ella se la devolvió enarcando una ceja.

-Yo no pienso ir, papa se esta bañando, es decir…esta desnudo. ¡Que asco!- Shizuka puso cara de asco y le dio pequeños empujones a su hermano para sacarle de la habitación.

-¡Pero si ya le has visto así! Después de todo…antes nos bañábamos con él- repuso Shiro, viéndose a fuera del cuarto.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- expreso Shizuka, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.  
Shiro camino hacía el baño a paso lento, intentando no hacer mucho ruido por sus pisadas aún con la cámara en mano. Abrió la puerta y se adentro, había pavor hasta en el espejo del baño lo que quería decir que su padre se estaba bañando con agua caliente se quedo estético unos segundos mirando de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente lo que hacer o mejor dicho, donde esconderse. El ventanal de la bañera comenzó a abrirse a los pocos segundos, y Shiro aun se encontraba en medio del baño sin saber que hacer…

-Ahora debo bajar al comedor a limpiar el comedor, o mejor dicho, les digo a ellos que lo limpien, después de todo…fueron ellos los que lo mancharon- Kakashi salió de la bañera, envuelto en una toalla pero a causa del pavor no se podía ver nada más lejos de lo que tenía delante. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿De donde habría sacado la toalla si ellos se habían echo con todas las que habían en casa para no darle oportunidad a usarlas? 

Shiro se había ocultado en el último momento dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia, y a partir de las rendijas miraba a su padre de reojo, esperando y expectante a que el vapor de la habitación se fuera del todo para poder mejor y así, conseguir el objetivo.

Poco a poco la humareda se iba disipando poco a poco por lo que dejaba al muchacho visible ante su padre y con la oportunidad perfecta como para sacarle la foto. Saco la cabeza de dentro de la gran canasta y cogio la tapa antes de que esta pudiera caer al suelo y así alertar a su padre, le miro, fijamente, esperando que el vapor se disipara por la parte superior de la cabeza de su padre, aunque….no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo delante del espejo, después de todo limpiarse los dientes no podía ser más de unos segundos pero bueno…quizás su padre era demasiado higienico después de todo. Cuando por fin el vapor se disipo por la parte superior, intento salir del cesto con el fin de casarle la foto pero…con tal mala suerte que callo al suelo rodando, con la ropa desperdiciada y con su padre dándose la vuelta por tal bullicio. Tenía que hacerlo, era su oportunidad era….

-¿Qué?- Shiro parpadeó los ojos varias veces para estar seguro de lo que estaba viendo.

-Shiro… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?- Kakashi le miro, con una ceja alzada. 

-Yo este…yo…venía…venía…-entorno los ojos para ver la ropa que había caído quizás si…-¡Mi camisa! Si, en el bolsillo de mi camisa guarde una cosa que era de Asuma y temí que la fueras a mojar cuando se lavara la ropa por eso vine a buscarlo- dijo rápidamente.

-Pero…-el ninja pareció no darle mucha importancia y simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliera del baño- antes de que salgas, recoge la ropa

-Si…-Shiro suspiro desanimado, recogió la ropa y salió pitando del baño, corriendo hacía la habitación donde su hermana le estaría esperando, donde entró.

-¿Y que tal? ¿Cómo es?- pregunto y atosigo la peliblanco mirando a su hermano, interrogante, desde su cama, donde aguardaba sentada pero al verlo entrar se aproximaba a él-Shiro…Tierra llamando a Shiro….eo…eo…

-¡NO SE SUPONE QUE HABÍAMOS RECOGIDO TODAS LAS TOALLAS!- exclamo este dejando la cámara en el mueble y acostándose o dejándose caer de malas formas en la cama de su hermana, la parte de debajo de la litera.

-Si… ¿por?- Shizuka le miro, interrogante.

-¡PUES PORQUE TENÍA UNA MALDITA MINI TOALLA EN LA PARTE QUE CUBRE LA MÁSCARA!- volvió a exclamar.

O.O.O.O 

A los pocos minutos, Kakashi apareció en la habitación de sus hijos mientras estos le miraban con una interrogación en la cabeza al no entender que demonios hacía allí, pero lo más importante y lo que más les llamaba la atención era el echo de que tuviera, aún, una mini toalla que cubriera la parte que siempre lo hacía con la máscara.

-Abajo- fue lo único que dijo el ninja antes de desaparecer y dejarles, nuevamente, a solas.

Los pequeños se miraron entre ellos con una ceja alzada, se levantaron de sus respectivas camas e hicieron lo ordenado, llegando al comedor, el cual, seguía tal y como lo habían dejado después de su guerra de comida.

-Ahora, a limpiar todo este desastre

-¡Pero papa!- exclamaron estos.

-Es una orden, no una petición- sentenció el ninja sentándose en el sillón donde tendría una buena vista para observar como sus hijos se las ingeniaban para limpiar.-Oh, por cierto, quiero de vuelta todas mis máscaras.

Los dos le miraron abriendo los ojos con fuerza, era increíble como su padre podía conocerles tan bien con tan solo seis años de existencia, pero…

-¿No se supone que habías escondido la bolsa con las máscaras?- pregunto Shiro a su hermana.

-Si, y lo hice- respondió esta, contrariada.- pero…

-¿Pero?

-No recuerdo exactamente donde- confeso.

Shiro miro a su hermana con desdén, a no ser que recordara donde demonios las había escondido estaba seguro de que, limpiar el comedor, sería el menor de sus problemas. 

O.O.O.O 

-¿No crees que los mini demonios hoy estaban la mar de extraños?- pregunto Pakkun

-No, ¿por?- Kakashi levanto la vista de su libro y miro al can, con una ceja alzada.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que había mandado a los pequeños a recoger todo los restos de comida del comedor, y apenas unos quince minutos desde que los pequeños habían conseguido terminar de recogerlos y se habían marchado a dormir a su cuarto, dejando a solas al ninja junto a Pakkun. 

-Mmm, quizás sean imaginaciones mías- espeto observando al ninja y señalando a libro con una de sus patas alzadas- ¿Aún continúas leyéndote eso?

-Si- Kakashi sonrió y saco el Diario de Midori de entre las tapas del Icha Icha- ya sabes, desde la muerte de Jiraiya sama al no haber más Icha pues tome una de las tapas de uno viejo que tenía y se la puse al Diario…

-…para poder leerlo con tranquilidad sin que nadie notase nada extraño ¿no?- Pakkun enarco una ceja

-Correctamente- sonrió

-Pero han pasado ya seis años, ¿aún no te lo has terminado?- volvió a preguntar, acostándose encima de uno de los cojines del sofá con suma tranquilidad, después de todo…niños durmiendo igual a Pakkun tranquilo.

-Si, me lo he leído simplemente…cada vez que lo leo, descubro algo nuevo- y dicho esto, desapareció en una nube de humo

-Qué cruz…-murmuro el can observando su alrededor con sumo cuidado, ahora que lo pensaba, si se quedaba allí dormido y no era lo suficientemente ágil de levantarse antes que Shizuka y Shiro, esos dos lo destrozarían o por lo menos a su bonita cola- casi mejor que desaparezco- decidió desapareciendo también, algo bueno tenía que tener el echo de ser una invocación ¿no?

O.O.O.O 

-Shiro… ¿duermes?- le llamo su hermana desde la parte de debajo de la litera- Shiro…- Al pasar unos segundos y sin respuesta se levanto de su cama y subió las escaleras que la separaban de la de su hermano y le observo unos instantes, fijamente, se acerco a su oído, y después…-¡SHIRO!

-mmm déjame- dijo entre dormido volteando para no estar delante de su hermana.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Shizuka termino de subir las escaleras y se sentó en la cama de su hermano, esperando que este se volviera, al no hacerlo suspiro con cansancio al mismo tiempo que una venita en su sien comenzaba a asomar y a amenazar con terminar en una buena bronca para Shiro.

-grgrg No Hinata sensei, hoy he hecho los deberes…- decía en sueños

-¡Qué no soy Hinata sensei!- exclamo la peliblanco visiblemente ofendida

-No me castigues Hinata sensei- musito este aún dentro de su sueño.

Shizuka miro a su hermano con molestia y se acerco a él- HATAKE SHIRO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

-No Hinata sensei…por fa…no se lo diga a mi padre- musitaba mientras se arropaba con fuerza, aunque extrañado Hinata sensei no tenía ese carácter, quizás en los sueños…si.

-Pues entonces…-se termino de acercar a él, o mejor dicho, a su oído- DESPIERTA

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- Shiro abrió los ojos con fuerza y miro a su hermana, señalándola con uno de sus dedos- ¡Eh! Tú no eres Hinata sensei.

-Buena observación…-contesto esta, con un deje de sarcasmo- ahora, hablemos.

-Te odio- fue la respuesta de su hermano sentándose en la cama y dando un sonoro bostezo- ya puede ser bueno para que me hayas despertado.

-Tranquilo, es mutuo y si, es bueno- Shizuka sonrió de medio lado

Y así pasaron la totalidad de la noche, haciendo planes de cómo poder ver la cara de su padre, porque si había algo que caracterizaba a ambos gemelos era su testarudez, algo influenciado quizás por su "amigo" Naruto. Estaban seguros de conseguirlo, pero no sabían como, tenían que conseguirlo, después de todo eran sus hijos, era su obligación saberlo y como última opción, pedirles a Kakashi, su padre, que les mostrara la cara.

-No podremos hacerlo solos, y lo sabes- dijo Shiro con los brazos cruzados

-Pediremos ayuda, nose…lo que sea, estoy segura de que toda Konoha estaría dispuesta a ayudarnos- contesto su hermana

-¿Toda Konoha?- abrió los ojos con fuerza enarcando una ceja después- menuda exageración.

-No es exageración.- Shizuka sonrió de medio lado, emocionada y divertida- Tú no sabes cuanto desearían otros, al igual que nosotros, en saber la cara de papa.

-Entonces… ¿Toda Konoha?

-La suficiente para que nos ayuden, ya sabes, los amigos más allegados y eso…

-¿Naruto, Sakura y Sai?

-Y Yamato, Gai y Genma- añadió la peliblanco

-¿Hablas enserio?- Shiro la miro, incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, haré lo que haga falta para cumplir mi misión y ya sabes que… ¡Llamaré e incluso a los Ambus! Pero esto no se quedará así, necesitamos ver el rostro de papa y…

-¿E incluso contar con "raro sensei" o "Gui sensei" o "verde sensei" como tu le llamas?- le corto Shiro.

Shizuka simplemente puso cara de "horror" y bajo de la cama de su hermano rápidamente ayudada de las escaleras, puso sus pies y su cuerpo en la parte baja de la litera, su cama para después bajar de dicho lugar y salir del cuarto corriendo, es noche haría pijamada en el cuarto de su padre sin falta.

O.O.O.O

**Nota de Autora: **_Mmm sólo una pregunta, ¿Alguien lee esto?_

**Nota de Autora dos:**_ Por motivos que ahora no puedo explicar pero si que son personales, debo hacer lo que, en un principio sólo iba a hacer un capitulo para descubrir el rostro de Kakashi, debo dividirlo en dos. Espero no ocasionar molestias con ello e intentaré compensarlo en que el capitulo siguiente (el cap 13) sea divertido (o eso intentare hacer) En este capitulo simplemente e dejado veros los intentos en vano de los hijos de Kakashi, en el siguiente se verán más intentos pero esta vez por parte de otros ninjas de Konoha a los que acudirán los nenes y algunas otras cosillas más que son MUY importantes para el desarrollo del fic. Besos_

**Capitulo Siguiente: **_Quiero ver, quiero saber, el verdadero rostro de Kakashi Otousan II_

"**Fiesta":** _Alcanzamos y pasamos los __100 review!! __Gracias a todos/as por contribuir con ello, os doy a todas las gracias por leerme y dejar vuestros review. Con Amor Zory. (Como alguien divulgue que me despido diciendo "con amor" le meto una tunda, ¡Qué tengo una reputación que mantener!)(Y si, lose, no es un GRAN discurso digno de un Oscar pero…yo no he ganado un Oscar ¿o si? …No, por ahora, no…) (risa malvada)_

**Respuestas a los Review:  
****Psyco-Kaye:** Hola! (otra ves le han quitado el primer puesto a Ellis en enviar un review xD)Muchas gracias por el review y por tus palabras, a mi, sinceramente y personalmente, no tengo nada en exclusive contra Sasuke, no es de mis personajes favoritos pero tampoco es que le odie tanto como para desear su muerte (para eso primero deseo la de Orochigirl-Orochimaru xD) Me alegra también que te guste como esta yendo el fic y te agradezco que lo leas y que des constancia de ello. Muchos besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, pos data, ¬¬ si, Kakashi no les ha enseñado su cara a sus hijos…¡Eso es un padrazo! xD 

**Kakashilove 78:** Muajaja ¿quieres saber como los nenes le quitaran la mascara a Kakashi? Pues hasta yo lo quiero saber, porque como lo has visto en este cap, han hecho intentos pero nada del otro mundo. Espero que te haya gustado y que todo te este yendo bien, muchos besos. Pos data modificación; acabo de leer el review que me enviaste en mi otro fic, _Flores del Pasado_ (Mi KakashixRin) Muchas gracias por leerte la historia y por el review.

**Akai Karura: **Bien, como tengo la fea costumbre de ponerme a contestar los review cuando los recibo, debo decir que el tuyo me llego (o lo leí) cuando eran las nueve de la mañana por lo que entenderás que…estoy muerta de sueño por lo que no voy a volver a decir que te mataré porque me canse de amenazarte , por suerte no pondré más situaciones en las que sea "By Zory" (suspiro amargo) después de todo mis hermanos aún siguen siendo unos enanos de cuatro años y no de seis años como esos dos mini demonios. Bueno, respecto a la máscara ya lo has visto y respecto al dibujo…estará por ver, tengo que hablar con mi amiga haber si puede hacerlo. Besos (Pos data: TE MATARE, frase original By Zory n.n)

**Black Rouse1**: (se escucha el coro de los ángeles diciendo: Aleluya! aleluya! aleluya! aleluya! Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para….Nahhh, tampoco tanto xD) Who! cuando tiempo sin pasarte, después de tantos capis pensé que ya no te gustaba el fic o te habías olvidado de mi!! DE MI!! xD…ha decir verdad, tu review es demasiado grande y toca temas de otros capis por lo que seré lo más breve posible (por sueño, se entiende) Sasuke tiene un papel, "importante" en este fic, no es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero es necesario para la transacción de la historia. Los nenes…si, son monisimos, a no ser que tu seas algún perro y te topes con ellos, seguramente le pidan uno a Kakashi por navidad para poder hacer sus gamberradas con ellos, mientras esos dos pobres perros nuevos sufren Pakkun les mirara con malicia y recordara viejos tiempos y malas glorias xD. Tu madre me da miedo… ¿Crees que Kurenai le haría eso a Asumita? Yo la veo MUY capaz (suspiro amargo y Mini Asuma me mira feo) sep, seguro que sería capaz de eso y mucho más. Jejeje muchas gracias por tus palabras respecto a los antiguos capis, tienes razón en cuanto al equipo seis con los gemelos en su cuidado…T.T me veo a mi misma con mis hermanos y mis primos ayudandome con ellos, pero en este caso Kurenai no hace de tia sino de mi madre. Bueno, sin mas que decir,muchas gracias por volver a pasarte y espero que te haya gustado. Besos

**Ellistriel:** Pues la verdad…no, no eres la primera, estás perdiendo el toque xD ¡Como sigas así no vas a ganar medalla de oro! te gusta el purpura? A mi también me gusta mucho, pero siento más preferencia por el azul pero…entonces Shizuka me mataría por el rosa…por lo que ambos colores y hacen el purpura por lo que los gemelos tendrán que apechugar con ese color una temporada. Sep, teniendo en cuenta que Gai es el sensei de Lee y Neji (Y Tenten) pues es normal que Neji este por ahí y se de cuenta de que en realidad los gemelos no llamaban "_Pagpa_" a Gai sino a Kakashi a quien vieron desde abajo. Pakkun…me da que me va a denunciar con Kishimoto o me va a decir que me invente otro perro al que puedan joder esos niños como Bull u otro Oc canino xD. ¿Qué Shizuka te parece mayor a los seis años? Si lo dices por lo que le hizo a Pakkun….yo se lo hice a un peluche a su edad…pero bueno, nose, quizás tengas razón con que no supe ponerla bien para interpretar su papel. Muchos besos y gracias por el review.

**Iriahs: **Waaa! años, meses, semanas, dias, horas, minutos y segundos sin verte por estos parajes!! me alegro de que te gustaran los nuevos y revolucionados Shiro y Shizuka, he puesto un poco a Shiro como una especie de algo parecido a Naruto y respecto a Shizuka…si te dijera que básicamente la base en la hermana se Shinchan y que acertaste de pleno…sería demasiado por lo que solo diré que muchas gracias por volver a pasarte por aquí, muchos besitos y ya nos veremos por ahí**  
**

**LaEriel:** Whoo, te has vuelto a pasar por el fic (no se si decir: Aleluya!) pero me alegra, te doy las gracias por el review y tendre en cuenta lo que me dijiste sobre Shiro xD. Besos

**Anytime: **Hola! y seas bienvenida a mi locura semanal, de comienzo siento mucho el que te hayas leído los 11 capis en una hora, debe de haber sido algo pesado, lo lamento de verdad, pero te agradezco que lo hayas echo y que hayas dejado constancia de ello. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y eso de hacer que Gui sea padre…a mi también me daría pena las mujeres de Konoha por lo que…por ahora creo que no lo haré padre aunque si cambio de parecer serás la primera en saberlo xD. También muchas gracias por dejar el review en español aunque si lo hubieras dejado en inglés no habría pasado nada tampoco jeje, muchos besos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

**Espe Kuroba:** Hola nena, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien y de buenas a primeras te agradezco tu review, como siempre me alegra mucho que te pases por aquí. ¿Qué puedo decir de la personalidad de esos dos? Tenían que tener algo de la madre después de todo, el físico es calcado a Kakashi, por ende…es mejor que su personalidad sea un poco traviesa como la madre ¿no? Muchas gracias por pasarte, espero que te haya gustado y muchos besos.

**Raven Granger:** _(Review 99 y Review 100)_ O.O eres la ostia tía….me dejas dos review para ser el review número 100…(y el 99, no nos olvidemos) Bueno, pues realmente no se que decir, simplemente muchas gracias por esos dos review y que tienes razón, creo que he escrito muy espabilados a esos dos niños para solo tener seis años de edad pero sep, intentaré por todos los medios ir mejorando como escritora (porque manejar niños y que aparenten su edad, pues es complicado, por lo menos para mi) muchas gracias por todo y por leerme, muchos besitos y yo te dejo, que ahora me voy a ir a celebrar la medalla de Oro de Rafa Nadal en Tennis xD (sep, lo estaba viendo ahora mismo xDD) Besos!!

**Alexia1928 **_**e Inner:**_Hola! (a las dos u.u) me alegra que les haya gustado la contestación del review anterior pero agradeceria que no le dieras más ideas a tu Inner, ya tengo suficiente con mi Inner (se llama Didi, pero por ahora lo tengo bajo control para que no te mande por correo un virus para la compu xD, es así de maja-sarcasticamente) ¿Quieres que lo termine con otra máscara de bajo de la otra? Sería un poco cruel…¿no? jajaja. Me alegro que te gustara como quedo Pakkun después de la secion de belleza de Shizuka (es una niña adorable, ¿verdad?) xD, muchas gracias por pasarte, espero veros por aquí prnto, cualquier cosa no dudéis en agregarme al msn o enviar un mensaje (procurare que Didi no interceda ¬¬) Muchos besos a las dos.

**Veroesmeraldy**: Whoo! que review más largo, sin duda alguna te excediste y estabas inspirada, ¿no? Muchas gracias por todo y esta bien, serás como Shizuka asi que ya puedes ir dando ejemplo. Y es cierto, en que los niños no pueden estar durmiendo mucho tiempo en la misma habitación, pero se quedarán así por lo menos hasta que Kakashi haga reformas en casa xD. Sobre las parejas…pues ni si ni no me molesta la pareja Naruto y Sakura, soy imparcial en ello, teniendo en cuenta que han pasado seis años y que el fic comenzo basado en un año después de Shippuden, pues los muchachos (Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke…etc) tendrán unos 22 años, lo que si podrían tener parejas, aunque no se cual en realidad. Es posible que ponga a Naruto con Hinata si es eso lo que querías saber, ya cuando eso o necesite poner alguna de las parejas para que salga en un capitulo os avisare a todos y entre todos nos ponemos deacuerdo (algo así tendré que hacer cuando llegue el momento de decidir quien será el sensei de esos dos mini demonios) En fin, muchas gracias por el review y espero verte en el siguiente cap. ¡Besos!


	13. Quiero ver, quiero saber II

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…_

Capitulo 13. Quiero ver, quiero saber, el verdadero rostro de Kakashi otousan II

Estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro. No se escuchaba nada, ni un alma, ni pájaros y tampoco un solo ruido animal. El viento a través de las ramas y de los árboles tampoco parecía sonar al igual que las gotas de agua de la cascada o de algún otro afluente o río cercano. Todo estaba en silencio en ese bosque.

Los árboles de la zona le servían de mucho, sobretodo para ocultarse y para moverse de un lado a otro sin ser detectado. Aunque no era una personas de las que solía emitir algún sentimiento, y menos de agrado, le gustaba de sobremanera, la oscuridad de ese lugar era perfecta para él y también para sus allegados pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, tenebroso, oscuro, solitario…nunca pensó estar rodeado de todo ello, pero lo mismo pasó cuando nunca imagino pensar en la idea de vengarse y de matanza, ese sitio y él, eran uno…

-Oye, Sasuke.- le llamaron, haciendo que perdiera la concentración.

-Más vale que sea importante-respondió, de mala gana.

-Tenemos compañía- le dijo, señalando a un punto acorde del bosque, cercanos a ellos.

-¿De dónde son?- pregunto, sin interés real.

-De Konoha- Y al decir eso, en la cara de Sasuke se dibujo lo que parecía una sonrisa macabra y fría, ahora tendría toda la información que quisiera y…algo de diversión.

O.O.O.O

Ambos se despertaron pero con la diferencia de que cada uno en un lugar diferente, Shiro echaba en falta a su hermana en la cama de abajo, sobretodo porque cuando era él quien se levantaba primero solía asustarla y…era realmente divertido ver su cara después de un buen susto, digno de una fotografía.

En cambio, Shizuka había despertado en la cama de su padre, después de que su hermano mayor le hubiera asustado con la sola idea de pedir ayuda o de tener cerca a "raro-sensei" pero… ¡tenía que admitirlo! A veces ese hombre…daba miedo, y mucho. Tenía claro que se vengaría de su hermano pero…todo a su tiempo, ahora lo importante y primordial, tema del día…era la cara de su padre y es que…tanto ella como su hermano, no descansarían hasta ver su cara, como que se llamaban Shiro y Shizuka Hatake.

O.O.O.O

-¿Cómo habéis dormido?- pregunto al ver a los pequeños bajar por las escaleras, con claros síntomas de cansancio.

Ambos llevaron las manos a los ojos y bostezaron a modo de respuesta ante la pregunta de su padre, fueron a paso lento hacía el comedor y se acostaron en el sillón, bajo la mirada de Kakashi quien enarcaba una ceja.

-Si estáis cansados, podéis iros a dormir-volvió a hablar el ninja- a vuestro cuarto-añadió mirando a Shizuka.

-No…_tegnemos_ misión hoy…-dijo Shiro con la cara oculta en uno de los cojines del comedor.

-Si…misión- sentencio su hermana con voz adormilada.

Kakashi volvió a enarcar una ceja observándoles a ambos con cierto interés, después desvió la mirada al reloj más cercano, a penas las siete de la mañana ¿A dónde demonios iban a esas horas? Dejo que el silencio reinara en el comedor y después, al darse cuenta de que habían vuelto a dormir, los tomo en brazos y los llevo otra vez a la cama.

-Estos niños son más raros por momentos…-dijo Pakkun siguiendo al ninja al cuarto de los niños aunque…por el rumbo que el ninja estaba tomando, se dirigían al suyo.

-No se porque dices eso- respondió este, colocando a sus hijos y tapándolos con las sabanas.

-Máscara…de papa….adiós….-musitaba Shiro en sueños al removerse un poco en la cama, lo que provoco que el can le mirara y después desviara la mirada al ninja.

-Ha eso- sentenció el can. 

O.O.O.O

-Kakashi, llegas tarde.

-Lo siento, Tsunade sama pero es que me encontré con dos demonios, los tube que mandar a dormir y….

-No quiero excusas Kakashi.

La noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de la Hokage para ir a su despacho a eso de las siete de la mañana pero a diferencia de lo que ponía en el mensaje…él había acudido a las nueve y media, había tenido que acostar a los niños, el ducharse, vestirse y comer, por no decir que reposar la comida, ir al super, ir a dar un paseo…pero mejor omitía todo eso, y decía "La verdad", pero…como siempre, nadie le creería.

-¿Por qué me ha hecho llamar?- pregunto de pie en la sala y levantando la vista del "Icha-Icha" aunque tuviera la tapa del Icha-Icha poco quedaba de ese magistral y gran libro, ahora era el diario.

-Siéntate, esto va para largo- le indico una de las sillas que tenía delante, a lo cual el ninja cedió y se acomodo.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio entre ambos, pero no para propagar el suspense, sino en realidad porque varios ninjas se hicieron presentes en el despacho de Tsunade, entre ellos algunos tan comunes como Shizune junto a Ton-Ton, Yamato, Ibiki y Shikamaru. Aunque durante los minutos que tuvieron de interrupción el ninja no estaba muy al pendiente de quienes llegaban iban o venían sino de… ¿Estaría Shiro desayunando la comida que dejo preparada para él a pesar de ser casi todo vegetales o Shizuka estaría haciendo otra vez de las suyas? Oh si, esperaba que la reunión terminara pronto o su casa sería la casa de los locos cuando llegara.

O.O.O.O 

-Creo que papa necesita un _psichocologo_

-¿Un _psichocologo_?- repitió, pensativa- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me ha puesto de desayuno comida vegetal… ¡ODIO! la comida vegetal.

Shizuka rodó los ojos y cambió de canal. 

Shiro se había levantado el primero algunos minutos antes, y había podido hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer por las mañanas, asustar a su hermana. Su padrino una vez le había regalado un conjunto bastante llamativo de color verde, bastante por no decir muy igual al que llevaba él por lo que era la mejor manera de asustar a su hermana, a parte de decirle que tenía la cara de un mono, ser él vestido de Maito Gai su primera visión al abrir los ojos. Su hermana había gritado y despertado a medio vecindario, un poco exagerado seguramente, y después había tomado un cojín y comenzar a golpear a su hermano con él hasta que se quitara esas ropas pero…en vano, su hermano estaba desayunando delante suya y con eso puesto.

-Yo creo que te pega con la ropa- Shizuka al apagar el televisor, no había nada de interés en esos momentos, bueno…ya sabéis, de interés para unos niños de seis años…dibujos animados.

-Jaja- rió con tono sarcastico- ahora hablando en serio…no quiero esto, es caca- tomo el plato con la comida y lo alejo de él, acercándoselo a su hermana e intentando hacer un cambio por sus cereales con leche y es que…su padre siempre le daba la vara con comer comida sana pero…¡a el no le gustaba!

-Pues a comer pero ¡no me quites lo mió!- protesto la peliblanco volviendo a cambiar los platos, Shiro suspiro al final tendría que comerse el maldito brócoli.

O.O.O.O 

-Está bien, ¿dónde encontramos a Naruto?- pregunto su hermana saliendo de la casa y escondiendo la llave en el jardín.

-Creo que donde podamos oler ramen, ¿no?- Shiro enarco una ceja, como si fuera tan normal lo que había dicho.

Ambos suspiraron, habían cientos de lugares como ese en Konoha y es que…encontrar a ese ninja era bastante complicado, y eso que ya no era un niño.

-¿Y si probamos con Sakura?

-¿No tenía que estar en el hospital hoy?

-Creo que hoy no, libre- añadió Shizuka.

-¿Y Sai?

-Busca un paisaje chulo y lo encontraras a él- volvió a responder la peliblanco. 

Y eso hicieron, lo primero para conseguir ver el rostro de su padre era buscar ayuda de otras personas y eso, era lo más difícil ahora. Primero fueron en busca de Shizuka a quien habían encontrado por pura casualidad de camino a su casa a los pocos segundos de ponerse a hablar de Sai, a este le encontraron con ayuda de la pelirosa, quien al parecer sabía donde podría encontrarle encima del tejado de una casa dibujando el retrato de los antiguos Hokages grabados en la piedra de la montaña, y por último Naruto, a quien había encontrado Sai, o mejor dicho, secuestrado puesto que lo trajo atado con un plato de ramen a medio terminar en sus manos y protestando y maldiciendo a saber que cosas pero…eso no habían podido escucharlo los pequeños, puesto que Sakura les había tapado los oídos para que no escucharan los insultos del rubio. A todos ellos los habían traído semi engañados puesto que no les habían dicho sus verdaderas intenciones, descubrir el rostro de su padre. Lo que ellos no sabían es que…tanto Sakura como Naruto, ya lo habían intentado antes.

-¿Estáis de broma, no?- pregunto Naruto comenzando a reír con fuerza ante lo dicho por los gemelos.

-No- dijeron, fingiendo enfado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando recriminatoriamente al rubio.

-¡Pero sois sus hijos!- exclamo Sakura

-Noooo, somos sus mascotas-dijo con sarcasmo el mayor de los gemelos Hatake, llevándose un golpe con el codo de su hermana.-¡ay! 

-Curioso…-musito Sai mirándoles a ambos.

-¿El que?- pregunto Shizuka mirando al recién nombrado.

-Seguís tratándoos como siempre- respondió.

-Por fisss- Shizuka puso su cara más tierna intentando que los tres adultos les ayudarán y olvidándose de lo dicho por Sai, dos y medio puesto que aún cabía la sospecha de que Naruto no lo fuera del todo.

-No, es imposible- hablo Sakura con sinceridad. Si sus propios hijos no le habían visto el rostro, ¿Qué iban a poder hacer ellos?

-Por fa…- esta vez lo intento Shiro

-No, nosotros también lo intentamos una vez, hace años, pero…-intento hablar Naruto, siendo interrumpido por Shizuka y Shiro.

-¿Y? ¿Y?- le miraron, emocionados. ¿Lo habrían logrado?

-Tenía una mascara debajo de la otra.- respondió el rubio, destruyendo así las esperanzas de los gemelos, aunque…una bombilla se les ilumino después.

-¡Pero esta vez es diferente!- exclamo Shizuka con voz emocionada.

-¿Por qué es diferente?- Sai les miro fijamente a ambos.

-¡Porque le escondimos el resto de las mascaras! ¡Sólo tiene una puesta!- respondieron ambos hermanos, al unísono, llevándose así, la mirada atenta de los tres adultos. Lo habían conseguido, habían captado su atención. 

O.O.O.O 

-¿Tendrá labios grandes?

-No, eso no, seguro que tiene dientes largos

-No lo creo, se le habían notado con la mascara, seguro que tiene labios pequeños.

Tanto Naruto, Sakura y Sai se habían puesto manos a la obra con la imaginación, con cada propuesta que decían del aspecto del ninja se estremecían, Shizuka y Shiro les miraban como si fueran un partido de tennis, pero en tres bandas. 

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde esta vuestro padre?- pregunto Naruto, seguramente, sería la pregunta más inteligente del ninja en años o bien una pregunta muy acertada porque los otras cuatro personas giraron la cabeza hacía él y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿he dicho algo malo? 

O.O.O.O 

Tanto Izumo como Kotetsu se encontraban como vigilantes de las puertas de Konoha, un puesto que ya era común para ellos puesto que últimamente la cosa estaba bastante tranquila por lo que Tsunade sama no les echaba en falta en la Torre, ese día en especial le había pedido que aguardaran en las puertas ya que tenía una reunión importante y eso hacían ellos, aunque…debían de admitirlo, era realmente aburrido estar en ese lugar, después de todo…siempre entraba y salían las mismas personas. Aunque siempre existía la excepción del día, como a aquel hombre que venía de Suna a quien habían dejado pasar antes…

-Hoy es un día un poco aburrido, ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón, Izumo, lo es. – afirmó pensativo-Si no fuera por aquel hombre, este día seria enormemente normal y aburrido. Pásame la botella de agua. 

-Si, cierto. Dijo algo de que iría a haber a Kakashi, que eran asuntos importantes ¿no?- se acerco a la mini nevera que tenía en el suelo y saco una botella de agua-Aquí la tienes- tendió la botella y mientras su compañero daba un sorbo añadió- ¿esos no son los críos de Hatake y sus alumnos? Podríamos avisarles de la inminente visita de su padre.

Kotetsu miro la dirección que su compañero señalaba y asintió sin mucho animo, parecían que esos cinco tomaban rumbo hacía ellos.

-¡Hola!- saludaron ambos al unísono, a los pocos instantes de que los habían divisados, habían llegado los dos críos hasta ellos y…bueno, a ser amables toca.

-¿Habéis visto a mi papa?- pregunto Shizuka a ambos adultos quienes se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza después. Parecía que ya se habían olvidado del tema.

-¿De verdad que no?- Pregunto Shiro, en esos momentos los otros tres ninjas llegaban a su altura- ¿De verdad de la buena?- los dos adultos se volvieron a mirar entre ellos y negaron rotundamente.

-Al único que hemos visto salir es a Gai y por ahí aviene, por cierto.- alego Izumo, señalando dirección a salida de Konoha.

En esos momentos los ojitos de Shiro se iluminaron, al mismo tiempo que los de Gai cuando vio a su ahijado, todo parecía ir a cámara lenta, ambos se acercaban el uno al otro, ambos vestidos iguales, porque…si, Shiro había salido vestido así, Shizuka escondiéndose detrás de Sakura, Izumo y Kotetsu enarcando una ceja, Sai haciendo un dibujo y Naruto…comiendo el resto del ramen.

-¡Tío Gai!- exclamo, lanzándose a sus brazos, siendo acogido por este.

-¡Shiro!- exclamo de vuelta el peli negro, sonriente, con una sonrisa que iluminaba o más bien…que dejaba sin vista a la gente o eso decía Shizuka. -¿Que hay mis chavales, como me los trata el destino?-saludo al resto de los presentes, Shizuka…esta por ponerse a llorar.-¡¡No!! ¡¡Esa actitud tan cool me ha hecho quedar mal!

-No te pongas mal, tío Gai, es culpa de ella, no sabe apreciar lo que de verdad es "Cool"- dijo Shiro, el resto…se sentían fuera de lugar 

-Si, sera eso- dijo Sakura no tan extrañamente…entendía a la niña.

-¿Y que hacéis aquí? ¿Disfrutando de la juventud?- pregunto.

-Si, pero aparte buscamos a mi papa, tenemos la importantísima misión de quitarle la máscara- dijo, con el pecho inflado en ese momento, tanto Gai como los dos guardianes de las puertas le tomaron mucha atención.

-¡Wow!- exclamo Gai-Ahora, escucha el mensaje super wow de tu tío- dijo, mirando a su ahijado y a Shizuka pero…parcialmente a al ahijado, puesto que la niña había salido algo "rara", cuando vio que Shiro asintió, continuo hablando-¡Siempre que tengas un deseo ardiente y trabajes duro, nada es imposible!- exclamo, Shiro asintió emocionado ante lo dicho.

-¿Algo más aparte de eso y que nos pueda ayudar a buscar a mi papa?- pregunto Shizuka, aún oculta detrás de su Sakura.

-Si. Mucha suerte y que Kakashi, mi eterno rival, se encuentra con la Hokage, si no recuerdo mal, Tsunade sama dijo ayer que…-demasiado tarde, tanto Sakura como Shizuka se habían marchado corriendo, Sai las seguía con suma tranquilidad junto a Naruto, al final, sólo quedaba Shiro a quien dejo en el suelo- Vete ya, y recuerda…Superar los obstáculos es parte de la primavera de la juventud!!- cuando el muchacho asintió y se marcho se volteo hacía Izumo y Kotetsu quienes…en esos momentos, estaban en mitad de una apuesta.

-Me como mi cinta de Konoha si de verdad consiguen ver el rostro de Kakashi- hablo Kotetsu mirando a su compañero quien sonrió de medio lado.

-Trato echo.

Maito Gai enarco una ceja al mirarles y escucharles y suspiro después.

-Y después me llaman a mi raro… 

O.O.O.O 

-Entonces eso es todo lo que han conseguido saber de Sasuke- dijo Kakashi atento a todo lo que le habían contado Ibiki. Después de…varios minutos, casi horas de haber llegado.

-Así es, por ahora podemos saber de donde se encuentra pero no de su localización exacta. He mandado a algunos de los Anbus, pero no sabemos nada de ellos.

-¿No se supone que deberían haberte enviado algún documento o informe como les dijiste?- pregunto Shikamaru y bostezo después.

Ibiki le miro de reojo y suspiro, dirigió la mirada a la Hokage y asintió.

-Deberían haberlo echo, es cierto, pero no lo han hecho. Los mande hace cinco días y no se nada de ellos desde ayer.

-Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra-musito Genma al otro lado de la habitación- Eso mismo paso, si no recuerdo mal, con los últimos Anbus que enviamos a por Sasuke- Ibiki también le asintió.

-Esto se esta descontrolando, estamos perdiendo a muchos por Sasuke-medito la Hokage, Kakashi se mantenía en silencio.

Tanto Naruto, Sakura, Sai y los gemelos Hatake se encontraban ocultos, escuchando la conversación, sin querer, desde la puerta o mejor dicho, escuchaban desde detrás de la puerta, los tres adultos se mantenían en silenció, pensativos, eran las primeras noticias que recibían o tenían de Sasuke desde hace seis años, para los más pequeños…ese tal Sasuke estaba acaparando a su papa, y como no le conocían de nada les importaba muy poco.

-Pero…si estaban buscando a Sasuke… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?- dijo Naruto, algo desconcertado y siendo controlado por Sakura para no entrar al despacho

-Pues no se, quizás porque ni ellos mismos saben la situación exacta, Naruto- respondió Sai

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

Los tres adultos les miraron un momento y se olvidaron del tema de la mascara de Kakashi, ahora mismo…el tema que les importaba, era Sasuke. Pero de repente la puerta se abrió, ellos tres pudieron ser rápidos y ocultarse pero los pequeños no lo eran por lo que…fueron pillados.

-Chicos… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunto una voz al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con los dos niños, al parecer los otros tres…se habían ido justo en el momento exacto de que alguien abriera la puerta, ese alguien…su padre. Kakashi.- Shiro, Shizuka, espero una respuesta.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos y después pusieron su mejor cara a su padre.

-Venimos a buscarte, papi- respondieron. Kakashi suspiro, la reunión había terminado.

-Esta bien, vamos- Kakashi asintió y camino detrás de los pequeños, con la mente puesta en lo dicho dentro de la reunión y los pequeños se encontraban delante suya, caminando y desviaban la mirada, de vez en cuando, a las esquinas, donde…sin que él lo supiera o si lo sabía no le daba importancia, se encontraban sus alumnos.

Y siguieron caminando, eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Caminaron, los niños, extrañamente, lo hacían en silencio, lo que le ayudaba, y al final, llegaron a la puerta de la casa, tomo la llave que tenía escondida en el jardín y la puso en la cerradura, pero…una voz, le interrumpió.

-¿Es usted Hatake Kakashi?

Kakashi se volvió al no reconocer la voz y le miro, fijamente de arriba a bajo, pero ese hombre, si era hombre, también le miraba fijamente de arriba a bajo, pero no solo a él, sino a los pequeños. Asintió. Era un hombre de cabellos castaño oscuro con los ojos igual de oscuros pero sin duda alguna, parecía ser bastante serio no solo por su tono de voz sino por su rudeza, su ropa tampoco le ayudaba, parecía bastante típico. Pero no era ninja, por lo menos no veía ninguna banda a primera vista.

-Si, lo soy. ¿Usted es?- Pregunto ahora Kakashi. El hombre le miro alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi nombre es Heizo- dijo, pero a Kakashi ya le sonaba ese nombre, pero… ¿de donde? Donde lo podía haber escuchado…no, escuchado no, leído, si, lo había leído en…el diario de Midori. Una bombilla se encendió encima de su cabeza, ahora sabía quien era ese hombre, ahora sabía que el era…

-Usted es…-intento articular palabra, pero Heizo le interrumpió.

-Heizo Kira, el padre de Midori y el abuelo de…esos dos niños, supongo.- respondió, en esos momentos los dos pequeños abrieron los ojos con fuerza a sabiendas del que el mundo que creían que era y que estaba a su alrededor, iba a cambiar drásticamente. Sakura, Naruto y Sai, ocultos en un árbol se encontraban escuchando todo, y también abrieron los ojos con fuerza, sólo Kakashi se mantuvo firme, normal, serio.

-¿Y puedo hacer algo por usted, Señor Kira?- pregunto automáticamente el ninja copión.

-Si, me gustaría hablar, contigo, muchacho. Cara a cara si me lo permites- señalo su mascara, debían cara a cara como dos hombres. Kakashi pareció entender a lo que refería y asintió.

-Niños, iros a dentro- semi ordeno, con seriedad. Los gemelos no reprocharon y se marcharon, pero…no del todo, puesto que no cerraron la puerta, ellos querían escuchar la conversación. Los tres alumnos de Kakashi también estaban muy atentos.

Kakashi comenzó a bajarse la máscara poco a poco, Heizo no estaba al pendiente del rostro del ninja, pero otros cinco muchachos si lo estaban, dos de ellos ya lo habían intentado hace años pero no había modo, el otro jamás había tenido interés en ver su rostro y los dos más pequeños ya estaban emocionados, Shizuka con cierto sonrojo, ya estaba echo, habían cumplido, de cierta manera, su misión. Kakashi Hatake ya no tenía su mascara y era…era… 

-Bien señor Hatake, hablemos.- Y así fue como Heizo Kira, quien sería el…suegro de Kakashi por llamarlo de algún modo, había conseguido, sin que el lo supiera, ayudar a los cinco susodichos a quitar la máscara de Kakashi Hatake.

O.O.O.O

**Nota de Autora:** Hola amores. ¿Cómo les esta tratando el verano? Siento mucho la tardanza del cap, aunque…ni yo misma se porque, creo que fue simplemente un descuido de actualización porque la verdad es que el cap lleva escrito mucho tiempo. Aunque me disculpare, sin duda alguna, espero no haber fallado a nadie, aunque tengo que decir que me quedo flojo, es cierto, pero bueno, en época de calor, las neuronas se funden. El rostro de Kakashi lo dejo a mente abierta, es decir, podéis imaginaros como es cada uno de vosotros, ya que cada uno/a de nosotros tendrá en su mente la mejor imagen de Kakashi y podrá ser diferente de la eleccion de otro. Y sobre el televisor…supongo que existen dentro del universo de Naruto ¿no? Y si no existen pues…ahora si. Besos.

**Respuesta a los Review: **

**Veroesmeraldy:** ¡¡Medalla de Oro!! (Lo siento, creo que estoy contagiada con los juegos olimpicos xD) Gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejarme tu review, realmente nuevamente me sorprendes pues el review ha sido tan o más largo que el anterior. Mmm si, el abuelo de los nenes tiene que aparecer, tienes razón y no te preocupes de ello, aparecerá pronto, ya debes de haberlo visto en este capitulo en una de las escenas. Esto…no, no creo que Sasuke vaya a ayudarlos, ni tampoco los extraterrestres, ni los animales….¬¬ eso es un pelin exagerado ¿no? Jaja muchos besos y ya nos veremos en el siguiente.

**Akai Karura: **Hola!! esta vez lei tu review más tarde así puedo amenazarte tranquilamente, pero no es esa mi intención, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos, me rindo, bandera blanca. (¬¬ no por mucho tiempo…) Muchas gracias por el review y respecto a los minis…pues realmente no es mi intención que los enanos se lleven mal simplemente lo encuentro más divertido así, Shiro se parece a Shikamaru…pues no lo había visto así. Shizuka a Tsunade y Sakura…pues tampoco lo había visto desde ese punto de vista, pero es cierto que la estoy haciendo la "fuerte" de entre los dos, pero si lo he hecho así es porque la "modelo" que uso para ellos, es así. (Está ves no uso a mis hermanos, sino a mis primos, dos mellizos de armas tomar) Bueno, creo que sin más que decir, me despido, Besos.

**Black Rouse 1: **¡Vuelves! Me alegro de encontrarme otra vez con viejas amigas por aquí, t si, pensé que te bahías olvidado de mi (T.T) Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y sobre Sasuke…bueno, lo traigo de vuelta y pronto se sabrá de él con más esa actitud. Gracias por el review, salidos. Besos.

**Kakashilove78:** Hello! ¿Crees que los Anbus querrán ayudarles? Ellos esperan eso pero que los cascarrabias de cara de animal quieran…es otro tema, por lo menos en parte, el echo de que Toda Konoha vaya a ayudarlos, fue una exageración de los dos minis y…si, como Kakashi les pille…una de dos, o bronca o bien se quita la máscara para dejar al margen tanta tontería (babas)Gracias por el review y por pasarte por aquí, Besos

**Ellistriel: **Wolaa! nuevamente gracias por pasarte por aquí y si en algo tienes mucha razón es que estas perdiendo el toque y estás dejando los review últimamente más tarde de lo normal xD, pero no importa (aunque te quedaste sin la medalla de oro…sep, cosa de los juegos Olimpicos) Bueno, la lista es algo de logica (por lo menos esos fueron los unicos momentos que se me ocurrian) pero no funcionaron, Y eso de que Sasuke les vaya a ayudar…lo dudo, pero ya he dejado una pequeña dosis de Sasuke en este cap. Nos vemos en el msn, espero que el problema del msn se arregle pronto y Besos.

**Iriahs:** Hola nena, me alegra ver que te ha gustado el cap anterior. Los nenes necesitan ver el rostro de su papi ¿ como serias tu si hubieras crecido sin ver el rostro de tu padre? Pues ellos tienen sus derechos y los reclaman! xD Pero bueno, como has visto, las cosas no fueron como ellos imaginaron pero…lo importante es el resultado y …lo consiguieron. Besos.

**Alexia 1928 **_**e Inner**_**: **Hii, como estáis, ambas, no podemos olvidarnos de tu Inner. A mi me da miedo tu Inner…no lo de raro sensei, tienes que tener cuidado si no quieres q tome el control de tu cuerpo aunque…¡animo inner! xD, espero que estéis pasando bien el verano. Besos.

**Raven Granger: **Bueno, lo de "eres la ostia" se suele decir a alguien cuando hace algo que sorprende, seria sinonimo de "eres increible" "que pasada" "eres genial" y ese tipo de cosas. Eso de ser cuates…pues nose, pero si son gemelos, no es necesario ser niño-niño o niña-niña para ser gemelos, según la medicina solo es necesario haber estado en la misma bolsa o algo asi, es algo raro de explicar. Sobre lo de que se parecen a niños de más de seis años..si, tienes toda la razón, pero los estoy basando en mi prima que tiene la tierna edad y es peor que ellos. Shizuka quiere decir calmada y tranquila aunque por lo visto cuando Midori penso en el nombre de sus hijos no tubo en cuenta el factor de que su hija podía haber acabado siendo como ella. Muchas gracias por estar ahí y por querer ser mi review 200 (aun queda para eso xD) Besos.

**Druca:** Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo (y no se porque he tardado tanto) aquí esta el cap, espero no decepcionar y haber dado alguna sorpresa. Toda Konoha querria saber el rostro de Kakashi y es posible que sea por eso por lo que Kotetsu e Izumo han hecho la apuesta xD. Besos y gracias por el review.

**Anytime: **Primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas xD, la verdad es que estaba tan acostumbrada de que fueran chicas las que leyeran el fic y no pense en que fueras un chico, por lo que pido mil disculpas por ello, espero que te haya gustado el cap y que estes pasando un buen verano. Besos y gracias por el review anterior.**  
**

**Pandora84: **Vaya muchas gracias por los elogios a los hijos de Kakashi, seguro que ya hasta te respetan por eso (aparecen los hijos de Kakashi con camisetas y banderas by Pandora84) ¬¬ si, ya lo decía yo…bueno, muchas gracias por todo y espero que te guste e capi, Besos.


	14. Recuerdos del Pasado

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, aunque si Kakashi fuera mío pues….no le veríais el pelo nunca más, pero en fin…me tendré que conformar con escribir fics sobre él…_

Capitulo 14. Recuerdos Pasados…

Heizo Kira miro dos veces por la ventana antes de abrir la puerta de la casa al ver a su hija Midori, después de años sin verla, frente a su puerta.

O.O.O.O

Ella acababa de llegar a la villa no hacía más de media hora, había caminado por gran parte del lugar, observando el paisaje, aunque tuviera que admitir que el paisaje de la arena no cambiaba mucho que digamos, pero prefería eso a ir directamente a la casa de su padre y decirle…

O.O.O.O

-Papa, estoy embarazada.

Esas palabras rompieron todos y cada uno de los esquemas de Heizo Kira

-¿Cómo?- consiguiendo articular alguna palabra después de segundos de suspense.

-Pues eso, que serás abuelo- nuevamente, demostraba su falta de tacto. Heizo Kira llevo su mano derecha al corazón.

O.O.O.O

-Ahora que estamos sentados, explícame, por favor y con suavidad, que es lo que ha pasado para que estés embarazada- volvió a pedir, realmente era como todo padre, quería ver a su hija casada y después, quizás un o dos años más tarde, con hijos pero…su hija parecía ser muy diferente.

-Está bien-cedió la castaña dando un largo suspiro-Pues veras, cuando llegamos a la cama pues…

-¡No!- la paró mirándola de reojo-No quiero detalles.

-¿Pues que es lo que quieres? ¡Explícate!- Midori miro a su padre con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos. Realmente era complicada.

-Vamos por partes- le quedaba poco para peder los estribos, pero por el bien de su corazón y de la integridad física de su propia hija más le valía controlarse- Te acostaste con un hombre y no, no quiero detalles- añadió rápidamente cuando vio la intención de la muchacha de hablar.-Te has quedado embarazada- ella asintió- Y para colmo, vienes a mi, eso quiere decir o debo interpretarlo como que el padre de susodicho hijo no se hará cargo o por lo contrario, no le has dicho ni una palabra.- fue aquí donde ella no dijo nada.

O.O.O.O

-¡Está bien! Lo admito, no le dije nada.

Midori había perdido los estribos y toda la poca paciencia que tenía, pero claro, teniendo un padre como el que tenía no era para menos. Al quedarse callada ante las suposiciones de él, había acertado en que no le había dicho nada al "padre de tu hijo bastardo" si, porque así ahora lo llamaba Heizo. Pero claro estaba que esa mirada acusadora, manos elevadas a la altura de su rostro y observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos durante una hora era agotador, para que encima ella tuviera que mantenerse firme. Si ya claro, eso era fácil de decir, pero bastante complicado de hacer, por lo menos, si la persona en cuestión era Midori Kira y…casualmente, ese era su nombre.

-¿Era tan difícil de admitir?- pregunto, observándola como si le taladrara la mirada.

-Si-volvió a admitir.

Heizo miro a su hija de reojo y suspiro después.

-¿Quién es el padre?- Dijo, era la pregunta clave, la perfecta, la que llevaba esperando a preguntar desde la noticia de que…"iba a ser abuelo".

-No…

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!- exclamo levantándose de golpe de su asiento y observando a su hija con enojo contenido aunque…ese enojo pronto saldría a la superficie-¡Tu madre y yo nunca te educamos para que hicieras este tipo de cosas!

-¡Papa!

-¡Nada de "Papa"! ¡Ahora mismo me dirás con cuantos hombres te acostaste en Konoha!- volvió a gritar y exigir

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Exijo una explicación- fue tajante.

O.O.O.O

-Así que…una noche de "locura"- a Heizo le volvió a bombear el corazón, más o menos y por decirlo de algún modo. Por una parte eso quería decir que su hija no se había acostado con tantos hombres para no saber de quien sería su hijo, por otra parte eso solo dejaría una posibilidad, en conclusión mataría a ese…ese….ese mentecato cuando lo tuviera delante.

-Si, eso fue lo que paso…-Ella suspiro tranquila, por lo menos ahora no se veía tan exaltado, pero… ¿tendría el valor de decirle de quien era hijo? Bueno…conociendo a su padre…mejor no decir nada.

-¿Y ahora me dirás de quien es?

-No- y así de simple fue su respuesta, incorporándose y marchándose a una de las habitaciones del lugar

Heizo Kira se quedo unos segundos pensativo, distante y molesto. Pensativo porque ahora que sabía que su hija no iba a decirle nada, tendría que pensar el quien podría ser el padre de su nieto o nieta. El distante porque durante el tiempo que se encontró pensativo no dejo que nadie se acercara a él ni le interrumpiera y por último, el molesto pues porque…-¡Midori! Aún no he dicho mi última palabra, ¡vuelve en este instante!-bramo.

O.O.O.O

Los minutos, segundos, horas, días y semanas se fueron sucediendo unos a otros con un corto período de tiempo. O esa sería la definición exacta que Heizo Kira diría si se le preguntara por el tiempo que había pasado entre el momento que su hija había entrado por la puerta y dicho "_Papa, estoy embarazada_" y el momento en el que se encontraba ahora mismo. Justo un mes después de dicha frase.

Para él los días habían sido muy largos, pensando, meditando. Tenía muchos e influyentes contactos en Konoha por lo que saber si su hija había tenido una relación con alguien tendría, en teoría, que ser sencillo pero…cada día se complicaba más y más.

-Está bien, Toshiro, dime lo que quiero saber, eres uno de los mejores ninjas que conozco y suficientemente listo para decirme quien es el padre de mi nieto.

-Lo siento señor Kira pero…todos los datos indican que no hubo relación conocida entre su hija y ningún hombre de Konoha- respondió este, tragando saliva y algo nervioso. Llevo una de sus manos a las gafas y las movió un poco incomodo, esperando a que el anciano dijera algo.

Heizo Kira no había dejado sorpresa alguna en su reacción, echo una furia e hizo que otro de sus ninjas se encargara de la misión, ya que la inteligencia no había funcionado, quizás la fuerza bruta…

-Takeo, dime lo que quiero saber…y no me falles como hizo Toshiro- dijo Heizo colocando ambas manos en la mesa y esperando a que el fortachón dijera su respuesta, que fue ni más ni menos que una encogida de hombros.

-Pues señor…

Heizo llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, claramente con un dolor de cabeza y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se marchara.

-¿Es que nadie me va a decir con quien se acostó Midori?- se preguntó a su mismo, suspirando después.

O.O.O.O

El cielo estaba claro, azul, aunque había que admitir que el ambiente no era tan tranquilo como el clima de ese día.

Heizo Kira, o más conocido para ella como su padre, no dejaba de dar la vara, haciendo preguntas impertinentes y molestas sobre el padre del bebe, y aunque Midori sabía como desviar esas preguntas, se hacía molesto que siempre las repitiera una y otra vez.

Esa mañana, se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de su habitación con un libro en mano y una pluma en la otra, el papel que se encontraba enfrente suya estaba totalmente lleno de palabras, o mejor dicho, nombres. Todos y cada uno de esos nombres estaban escritos de su puño y letra, algunos de ellos con círculos y otros tachados o subrayados, había algunos que incluso tenían un asterisco al lado.

Si, eran los nombres que tenía pensados en el caso de que el bebe que esperaba fuera niño o niña, tenía dos listas repletas de nombres.

Suspiro tranquila durante unos segundos, cerró la tapa del libro y contó.

-Tres, dos, uno…

-¡Midori!

-Cero…-suspiro y forzó una sonrisa- Buenos días papa.

-Eh…si, buenos días…-Heizo se aclaro la garganta y rápidamente añadió- Necesito hablar contigo, seriamente y no quiero excusas.

-Ya…y no, no te lo diré- le miro fijamente unos instantes y después sonrió.- No hasta que yo lo crea conveniente.

-¿Por qué? ¡Sólo quiero saber quien es el padre de mi nieto!-exclamo, sentándose en el asiento que se encontraba libre frente a ella.

-Pues no te lo diré por la sencilla razón de que tomarías represarías contra él. Te conozco, eras, eres y serás capaz de eso y mucho más.

_-_Cuando me entere de quien es el padre de ese bebe…habrá deseado no haber nacido, le cortare en mil pedazos y…-comenzó a gruñir en voz baja al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños. Tenía una hija la mar de testaruda, en ese sentido seguro que había salido a su difunta madre, vamos que si era así…él no era de ese modo…no, para nada.

-Si, por ese tipo de cosas no te diré nada-y así finalizo ella misma la conversación, cambiando de tema rápidamente-¿Me sugieres algún nombre para el bebe?

Heizo miro a su hija un instante y enarco una ceja. Estaba entre confuso, por la pregunta claramente, y sorprendido por el echo de que le preguntará. Esa pregunta tenía algún tipo de valor para él, después de todo con dicha pregunta su hija le estaba tomando en cuenta a la hora de decidir el nombre del bebe algo con lo que, ciertamente, no contaba en esos momentos más pensaba que con la noticia del embarazo la situación entre padre e hija estaba deteriorada.

-Pues…

-¿Si?- Midori miro a su padre, impaciente con las páginas del libro abiertas y con una hoja de papel suelta, esperando a que su padre le diera alguna otra idea y aportarla a las suyas propias.

-¿Niño o niña?

-Ambos.

-Para un varón debe ser un nombre digno de nuestro linaje, un nombre que infunda respeto…

-Pues mi nombre no infunda respeto- espeto la castaña enarcando una ceja con molestia.

-Ya, eso fue porque lo eligió tu madre y no yo, si lo hubiera elegido yo habría elegido algo como Michiko o también Masako…-respondió con una mano en el mentón.

-Suerte de que lo eligió mama…-susurro está.

-Da suerte entonces a que estaba de misión-refunfuño el viejo volviendo al tema más tarde- Bien, un varón pues debería llamarse Kaemon o Raidon…

Midori enarco una ceja y se fue estremeciendo por cada nombre que decía su padre, ¿En que demonios pensaba? No…la culpa era suya por haberle pedido su ayuda para los nombres. En ese momento había agradecido a que Kakashi estuviera a su lado, seguro que se le habría ocurrido algún nombre interesante, aunque…pensando en él, era posible que ahora se le hubiera venido un nombre a la cabeza para un varón.

-_Shiro_…-susurro en voz baja y lo anoto en la hoja, haciendo mil y un dibujos y subrayados a ese nombre para recordarlo.

-Si, definitivamente el mejor nombre es Yukio…-Heizo Kira aún seguía meditando los nombres por lo que no se dio cuenta del acto de su hija. A los pocos instantes la miro y suspiro- Pero bien, aun no sabemos cual es el sexo del bebe… ¿has pensado ya si te gusta alguno de los que te he mencionado?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y si es niña?- Quizás hay su padre podría decirle alguno bueno aunque…teniendo en cuenta los nombres que iba a le había dicho anteriormente para cuando ella era pequeña…como que mejor no le preguntaba.

-Pues esta claro, los nombres que tenía pensados para ti, esos son los mejores- respondió con total calma y seguridad en sus palabras.

-Mejor me lo voy pensando…-respondió Midori con una pequeña gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

-Si, y mejor también me vas diciendo el nombre de…

-No- fue rotunda y corto las palabras de su padre quien suspiro y sin decir nada más se marcho de la habitación, dando por terminada así toda conversación entre padre e hija…por ahora.

O.O.O.O

Los meses fueron pasando poco a poco, haciendo que Midori adquiriera un abultamiento en el estómago, propio de un embarazo con tres meses, casi cuatro de gestación, aunque según algunas sirvientas de la casa, su estómago estaba demasiado abultado para corresponder a tres o cuatro meses por lo que ya comenzaron ha hacerse sus propias especulaciones.

Esa tarde se encontraba en la cocina de la casa, con su libro, del cual nunca se separaba, con una pluma y el mismo papel de semanas atrás entre sus manos. Tenía claro el nombre del bebe si era varón pero… ¿Y si era niña?

-Recuerdo cuando era pequeña, no paraba quieta. Un autentico terremoto, solo esperemos que cuando de a luz y sea una niña no sea como usted o sino…

Midori se sorprendió y volteo para ver el rostro al que le pertenecía la voz, pero sin hacerlo ya sabía de quien era, una de las sirvientas de su padre, aunque para ella era como una segunda madre pues siempre había sido bastante atenta con ella. Nyoko Tayi, una mujer de avanzada edad, con los cabellos recogidos de color blanquecidos por el paso del tiempo y con ojos cuyo color eran canela.

-Buenos días, Nyoko- saludo Midori con una sonrisa que más tarde se esfumo- Y yo no era tan terremoto como dices tu, era una niña dulce y adorable, totalmente inocente, cosa que aún sigo siéndolo.- dijo, fingiendo molestia.

-¿Estás segura de eso, Midori?- pregunto, dejándole un té sobre la mesa y sonriendo- Yo no te recuerdo así, sino podríamos preguntarle a todos aquellos que te sufrieron, entre ellos yo, como tu sensei y tus compañeros…o también cualquiera de esta casa.

-No vale, esos me tienen manía y sino, envidia- dijo haciendo un pequeño mochín.

-¿Manía o envidia? Por favor Midori…si eras capaz de sacar de quicio a tu mismísimo padre y eso que pasabas poco tiempo con el- dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Joo, tu si que no cambias Nyoko, siempre dándome golpes…y eso que ya soy adulta- respondió la castaña haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la blanquecida anciana y si prestándole atención a sus actos, el golpe.

-Adulta de cuerpo porque de mente…-Nyoko sonrió y rápidamente añadió- rezaré porque si ese bebe sale niña no sea como tú y sea más tranquila, lo que supondrá menos problemas.

-¿Más tranquila?- Midori la miro unos instantes, esperando que continuara y dijera lo que ella quería escuchar.

-Si. Hay quien dice que el carácter de un hijo lo marca su propio nombre, por lo que, daremos un poco de ejemplo a ello. Tu hija podría llamarse _Shizuka_…

La futura madre lo medito nuevamente y asintió, no era un nombre muy vulgar pero tampoco era de los tipos de nombres que elegiría su padre, era simplemente un nombre perfecto para, que en el caso de que el bebe fuera chica, fuera el nombre de su hija. Por lo tanto no tardo mucho tiempo en anotarlo y al igual que al nombre de _Shiro,_ le hizo mil y un gestos para recordarlo. Quizás Nyoko tuviera razón y el echo de que el nombre significara tranquila y calmada pudiera darle un voto de confianza a la bebe…

O.O.O.O

El tiempo siguió pasando, haciendo que la situación entre padre e hija fuera insostenible pero también haciendo que las estaciones se sucedieran, llegando hasta el punto de que la nieve ya había caído de los árboles fruto del cambio del clima, pasando de un clima frío a más calido, propio de la estación y del mes en el que se encontraban.

Aunque la particularidad de ese mes no era la estación, no, la particularidad no sería otra que en ese mes Midori salía de cuentas y…Heizo Kira estaba apunto de explotar, de la irá.

Esa noche fue espero a su hija en la sala, como siempre durante el embarazo la llamaba para hacerle la misma pregunta, ganándose siempre la misma respuesta, pero esta vez Heizo no iba a tolerar una negativa, quería saber ese nombre, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Antes era simplemente por el capricho de llevar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor controlado, pero ahora era por necesidad. Era distinto.

Sabía que el tiempo se agotaba y necesitaba respuestas claras y concisas y…maldita sea, Midori no ponía nada de su parte. Era orgullosa…en eso si debía haber salido a él.

-No te lo diré-Fueron las mismas cuatro palabras que llevaba diciendo durante todos esos meses.

Pero esta vez Heizo no tuvo tiempo para responder, pues los gritos se hicieron presentes en la aldea y tuvo que reaccionar a esos gritos y no a las palabras de su hija.

-¡Señor Kira!-exclamaron tanto Takeo como Toshiro, sus dos hombres de confianza, entrando rápidamente por las puertas.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto esté incorporándose de su asiento con cierta dificultad, ayudado por Nyoko.

-La aldea esta siendo atacada, no hay tiempo. Es mejor ponerle a salvo- dijo Toshiro caminando hacía esté, pero se negó.

-No, soy un Ninja. Puedo ayudar y lo haré. Llevaos a Midori, ella necesita ayuda para salir de este lugar- ordeno.

Las cosas pasaron demasiado deprisa como para que Midori pudiera reaccionar o negarse a algo. Tanto Takeo como Toshiro hicieron lo pedido por Heizo, sacando a Midori de la Aldea y de la Villa, para que se pusiera a salvo. La idea y plan eran sencillos, que se quedara en ese lugar hasta que estuviera todo más tranquilo, pero a veces los planes no salen como uno quiere.

Durante el trayecto Toshiro murió y sólo quedo Takeo quien volvió, después de dejarla en un lugar seguro, junto a Heizo y Nyoko, prometiendo traerles a ellos también, más Midori no le volvió a ver, por lo que ella misma cambio sus propios planes y los ideados para ella, y siguió su propio instinto, o mejor dicho, al instinto materno que había despertado en ella. Ese lugar no era seguro, debía salir de ese sitio, volver a Konoha y…afrontar lo que le viniera, cosa que hizo al emprender el camino hacía La Hoja y no volver la mirada atrás.

O.O.O.O

-Señor Kira…- le llamo una voz

Heizo Kira volvió en si y miro fijamente a Kakashi.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la casa del Ninja Copión, y había estado en silencio en todo momento, recordando el como el había sobrevivido a ese ataque y como muchos habían perecido por él, pensativo en esos momentos y estratos de su memoria, murmurando cosas incomprensibles y palabras impronunciables para el peliblanco y lejos de pensar que sus nietos se encontraban en la puerta de atrás espiando a los dos adultos para escuchar sus palabras.

-Señor Kira…-volvió a llamar Kakashi-¿se encuentra bien?

-Si…no te preocupes.

-¿Quiere que continuemos con nuestra conversación en otro momento?- dijo Kakashi, preocupado por el silencio y comportamiento del anciano.

-No. Cuanto antes mejor.

O.O.O.O

**Nota de Autora: **Hola gente. Lose, no merezco perdón de Dios…bueno, de Dios me da igual, me interesa más vuestro perdón. Las clases, la falta de originalidad, las tareas y muchas otras cosas (entre ellas el echo de que he tenido que repetir este capitulo porque no lo encontraba cuando ya lo tenía echo) han provocado mi retrazo en su publicación. Como habéis podido ver no tiene mucha relación con el tiempo actual de Kakashi, el viejo y los críos más creciditos sino con lo que paso antes de que todo esto comenzara y se liará tanto. Y respecto a los review y sus contestaciones, teniendo en cuenta que he tardado tanto en actualizar y el poco tiempo que tenía hoy para conectarme, pues decidí, para no haceros esperar ni un día más, mejor no responder a los review y centrarme más en el capitulo y subirlo. Ya respecto a su contestación quizás lo haga cuando actualice el siguiente o en mensajes independientes. Espero que el capitulo no haya sido muy lioso, que os guste y que me perdonéis, prometo hacerlo más interesante en el siguiente. Besos.


End file.
